¿De quien eres? Infieles
by agufanhp65
Summary: Amor, amor incontrolable, Un descubrimiento inesperado pero innegable. Los amigos que siempre fueron ahora se tornan sentimentales y lleno de pasión, sin un objetivo fijado pero con su pensamiento centrado en el otro. Una infidelidad ¿o dos? ¿A quien le pertenece?¿Un viaje alocado e inapropiado o apropiado?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Era el primer año sin Voldemort y sin Hogwarts, todos trabajaban en el ministerio Harry auror, Hermione abogada, y ron secretario de defensas letales. Excepto Ginny que era Prof. de pociones en Hogwarts.

Hermione y ron se habían encontrado en el centro del ministerio de magia y habían ido a la oficina de Harry, donde estaba Ginny sentada en el escritorio.

- Eres tan lindo cuando trabajas amor -dijo Ginny besándolo mucho tiempo-  
- ¿Interrumpimos? -Dijo Ron entrando con Hermione

- SI RONALD- Protestó Ginny  
- No -dijo Harry casi interrumpiéndola cretino  
Ginny se bajo del escritorio  
- ¡Harry! ya estás aquí?.. ¿Como te fue en la misión? ¿Atrapaste a ese? -preguntó Hermione  
- ¡Si! por suerte lo atrapamos.-contestó Harry  
- ¡No seas modesto!.. ¡Se que fuiste tú!

- Bueno... s...  
- Fuiste tú Harry... Mi hermoso Harry atrapo un malhechor.-dijo Ginny besándolo-  
- Bueno, bueno...-dijo Ron.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos reten o que reten a Harry. -Propuso Hermione  
- Si, será mejor que vayan a mi no me retaran, jajá no trabajo aquí  
- No es por ti, es por Harry, Ginny... -dijo Hermione

- El estará bien... ¿cierto amor? -dijo sentándose arriba de Harry-  
- La verdad... Hermione tiene razón. Será mejor que vayas... me retaran y es mi tercer día aquí  
- De acuerdo... pero todos deberíamos juntarnos como en los viejos tiempos ¿no creen?-propuso Ginny  
- ¡Si! -Contesto Hermione  
-¿Que tal en mi casa? -Propuso ron  
-¡Si! -Dijo Ginny entusiasmada  
- No creo que le agrade a tu mama Ginny...  
- Es verdad que está deprimida pero...-se defendió ron  
- No ron, ¡no podemos caer así!..-Interrumpió Hermione  
- ¿Entonces donde?  
- Quizá... -pensó Harry  
- ¡EN LAS TRES ESCOBAS! -Salto Hermione  
- ¡Me leíste el pensamiento!  
Hermione rio...  
- Me parece bien- dijo Ginny y ron

- Cuando terminamos acá, en la tarde... nos encontramos ¿en hogsmade?-propuso Hermione  
- Ahí estaré... -dijo Ginny  
-¿Bueno, vamos amor?.. -Dijo ron a Hermione  
- Ron soy abogada, no hago lo mismo qu...-se defendió Hermione  
- Lo sé, pero ahí viene Runcorn...  
- Adiós Harry! adiós Ginny! -Se apresuro Hermione  
Ginny saludo y se fue...  
-cuando acabaron su trabajo-  
se reunieron a la salida del ministerio, y se aparecieron en hogsmade.  
-Ginny -llamo ron  
Ginny se dio vuelta,  
-¡Hola!.. -le dio un largo beso a Harry-  
-H... hola- dijo harry incomodo  
-¿Vamos? -dijo Hermione  
¡Si!.. Ya aparte un lugar... -dijo ginny  
se sentaron, y pidieron 4 cervezas de mantequilla.  
-¿Harry..? Dijo Ginny  
-¿Si?  
-¿Me acompañas al baño?  
- ¿Al baño para qué?  
- Es que hay unos tipos ahí... y me dan miedo.  
- Son de mantenimiento Ginny...- dijo ron  
- No te haran daño -dijo hermione  
-¿No quieres venir harry? -chillo Ginny  
-Ginny... no…no hace falta, estamos aquí-dijo harry  
- ¡Esta bien!.. ¡Si me atrapan será tu problema! -dijo Ginny enojada. Se paro y se fue al baño-  
- Creo que tuviste que acompañarla Harry, Ginny le teme a... -dijo ron  
- ¡TODO!.. Am.. ¡Ron tu mismo lo dijiste solo son de mantenimiento!-dijo incorporándose.  
- Pero tu deber es protegerla... -dijo ron algo enojado  
Harry iba a decir algo, pero Hermione intervino...  
- COMO TARDAN LAS CERVEZAS... NO?- interrumpió Hermione  
- Si, también está tardando gin...- dijo mirando a Harry  
- Aquí estoy.  
- Que suerte que los pobres hombres de mantenimiento no te atraparon! -dijo Harry irónicamente  
Hermione rio , ya que se estaba aguantando la risa, pero ron y Ginny no dieron crédito a sus oídos.  
- charlaron muchísimo rato cuando llegaron las cervezas de mantequillas..  
- Minerva es buena directora. -dijo Ginny  
Harry y Hermione saltaron una carcajada involuntaria.. Ron se rio, pero solo para no quedar como si no entendiera el "chiste".  
- ¿De que se ríen? -dijo Ginny molesta  
- ¡Minerva! -dijo Hermione entre risas  
- ¿Que tiene? -Dijo Ginny  
- ¡Siempre no dio risa ese nombre! -Salto Harry  
- Lo sé, pero eso era cuando era una niña ingenua... -dijo Ginny muy seria  
- ¿Ingenua? Jajá -rio ron  
- Es gracioso el nombre minerva... Suena como ah...  
- GINERVA -dijeron Harry y Hermione al unísono y se rieron a proposito...

Ginny fue la primera en desaparecer, esa noche... Porque empezó a ponerse de mal humor y estaba cansada.  
-¿Vamos? -Dijo ron  
-Me quedare aquí yo... Ustedes vayan si quieren. -Dijo Harry  
-¿Vamos amor? -Le dijo ron a Hermione  
- ¿Estas bien Harry? -pregunto la chica  
- Am... si, solo voy a dar un paseo. -contesto Harry  
- Estuvo divertido lo de hoy eh? -dijo Hermione  
- ¡Si!.. ¿Nos juntamos mañana?-propuso ron  
- ¡Claro!.. ¿Qué tal grimuld place Harry? -dijo Hermione entusiasmada  
- Bien, con kreacher la estamos llevando bien… -dijo Harry  
- ¡Ese elfo si que cocina! -recordó ron  
- Si.. Quieren venir a cenar mañana? -dijo Harry  
-¡Claro!.. le avisare a Ginny y vamos -dijo ron  
- G..Ge..Genial.. -Harry sonrió falsamente-  
- Uuf.. Estoy cansado, mejor me voy... -dijo ron  
- Adiós Harry, vamos amor! -le dijo a Hermione  
- Harry, ¿seguro que estas bien? -dijo Hermione mirando al chico  
- Seguro -contesto este  
- Cualquier cosa estaré en mi casa si? -dijo Hermione  
- Gracias -dijo el ojiverde  
- Quieres que nos quedemos? -Pregunto Hermione a Harry  
- Yo me iré a dormir.. jaja.. Hermione no te quedaras aquí! es peligroso! -salto ron  
- ¡Estoy con Harry Ronald! -se defendió  
- Hermione i es peligroso!.. -protesto ron  
- De acuerdo, pero solo me voy porque no quiero empezar otra discusión.. -dijo Hermione enojada- adiós Harry  
-Adiós  
Hermione y ron caminaron un poco y Harry escucho que susurraban...  
- Ronald el está solo, debemos darle apoyo!. -susurro Hermione  
- Lo se, pero esto es peligroso  
- ¡Ya está con ese tema ron !... -susurro Hermione y se desapareció-  
Harry se quedo caminando y viendo el alto castillo de Hogwarts.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capitulo 2

Al otro día, Harry se levanto, y le dijo a kreacher que a la noche vendrían sus amigos, el elfo feliz asintió y se fue corriendo a la cocina...  
- Saldré a...dijo Harry  
-¿ Trabajar amo? ¿No va a desayunar nada? -pregunto Harry  
- No, hoy no voy a trabajar, solo iré a dar un... -dijo Harry  
- Pero señor¡ tiene que comer!  
-No, enserio vuelvo enseguida...

Harry estuvo toda la tarde paseando por ahi, pero en el primer lugar donde fue, fue al valle de Godric... fue a llevarle unas flores a las tumbas de lily y james y se dio una vuelta por el bosque de Dinn, donde recordo muchas cosas. Los celos de ron, la pelea, el baile de Hermione, el descubrimiento del horrores, etc.  
-A la tarde noche, Harry llego a su casa.  
-¡AMO! Me tenia preocupado- dijo kreacher  
- ¿Que huele tan bien? -Dijo Harry  
- Es mi pastel de melaza, y los pollos para la cena  
- Bien hecho kreacher!  
- ¡Oh gracias! gracias!  
- Minutos después... Harry se baño y se vistió -  
- Iré abrir la puerta amo... -dijo el elfo  
- ¡Hola! -dijo ron  
- KREACHER! ¿COMO ESTAS? -Dijo Hermione  
- Buenas noches. -dijo kreacher seriamente  
- ¡Hola kreacher! -dijo Ginny  
- ¡ES KREACHER! -Dijo el elfo enojado  
- ¡Oye elfo tranquilo! -dijo ron enojado  
- ¿Kreacher? ¿no se te queman los pollos? -interrumpió Harry  
- ¡Quizá! -fue corriendo a la cocina- pero a kreacher solo obedece las ordenes de su amo Harry.  
- Pero.. -dijo ron  
- Y su amo Harry no le ha dicho que le prohíbe decirle eso a la nena Weasly. - Interrumpió kreacher  
-¿Nena? -dijo Ginny enojada  
- Kreacher, ve a la cocina. -le dijo Harry  
- ¡Claro amo! -fulmino a Ginny y a ron con la mirada y se fue corriendoa la cocina.  
- ¿Sigue de mal humor? -pregunto Hermione a Harry  
- Cuando hay tanta gente se pone incomodo,. me lo ha dicho, es que no resivimos muchas... visitas. -dijo Harry  
Hermione miro a Harry y luego a ron..  
- Harry, te vendremos a visitar más seguido -dijo Hermione sonriendo  
- Esta.. bien Hermione, gracias pero.. -dijo Harry  
- ¿Que hay de comer? -interrumpió Hermione apropósito

- ¡El favorito del amo!.. -Contesto kreacher desde la cocina  
- ¿Dejamos los abrigo? -Pregunto Ginny  
- Claro... déjenlos ahí.. -dijo Harry señalando el sofá  
Hermione ya se había sacado el suyo desde hace tiempo yu ya andaba caminando por toda la casa.  
Cuando comieron, se divirtieron, pero no como los viejos tiempos todo estaba tenso por los que habían muerto y se sentían algo dolidos, pero se empezaron a reír mas.. Cuando las cervezas de mantequilla y la torta de melaza llegaron a la mesa.  
- ¿El amo necesita algo más? - dijo kreacher apareciendo  
- No kreacher, puedes irte a dormir si quieres -le contesto Harry  
- ¡Gracias amo! -dijo kreacher  
Hermione le sonrió ..  
- Adiós kreacher. - le dijo  
- Adiós señorita Granger.  
- Aprendió a no decir más sangre impura.. lo notaste? Jaj -dijo Harry divertido, cuando el elfo ya no estaba  
- ¡Si!.. tu se lo enseñaste? -dijo orgullosa.  
- Si. no me gusta cuando dice esas cosas.  
- ¿Amor.. ? Te molesta si hoy.. Me.. ¿Me quedo? -dijo Ginny  
- ¿Que? -dijo desorientado  
- Tu sabes.. -dijo Ginny  
-: Am.. lo.. Ginny.. kracher no preparo la cama y.. -Mintio harry  
- Ah no importa la hago yo -contesto Ginny  
- Es que.. de verdad la cama esta.. suuuucia -mintió de nuevo  
- De acuerdo, pero te avisare con tiempo mi cielo -dijo Ginny  
-Después del postre, se sentaron en los sillones, con wisky de fuego-

- Si que fue gracioso cuando Harry se tomo la suerte liquida -rio Hermione  
- ¡Si!.. eso fue muy gracioso- dijo ron  
- jaja esa poción me había echo efecto eh? Jaja -dijo Harry  
- Después de unas horas.. ( 2.00 am )  
Ginny se estaba durmiendo en el sillón.  
- Vamos amor? -dijo ron  
- Ron!.. nos estamos divirtiendo! -dijo mientras se reía con Harry que estaban recordando la vez que Cormac Mac glaggen se quedo bajo el muérdago solo..  
- Ginny ya se durmió. -dijo ron mirándola en el sofa  
- Bueno, si quieres puedes llevarla. -dijo Hermione divertida  
- Seguro que no se puede quedar Harry? -insistió ron  
- De verdad esta sucia esa habitación, seguramente hay... arañas -dijo Harry esperando lo que quería de ron  
- Diiiu.. Mejor la llevo a casa. -dijo ron con cara de asco  
- Si.. Mejor. -dijo Harry  
- Nos vemos mañana. adiós amor. -le dio un laaargo beso a Hermione.  
- Adiós amor -dijo Harry riendo mientras miraba a ron.  
Hermione se rio  
- Chau Harry. Nos vemos mañana. -dijo ron.  
Ron y Ginny desaparecieron.  
Hermione se quedo riendo ..  
- ¡Menos mal que me dejo!.. Dudaba que me dejara sin decirme..¡ Ten cuidado!.. - dijo Hermione divertida  
- Jaja.. Me di cuenta ayer. Jaja -rio Harry  
- Tu y ginny... no se llevan bien ¿no? -Pregunto Hermione  
- Al principio si, pero ahora.. Esta muy.. Pesada, tu sabes. ayer en las tres escobas.. quería que.. LA PROTEGA de los tipos de mantenimiento! -dijo Harry divertida

- ¡Qhh.. si lo note!.. -rio Hermione  
- Pero.. hay algo mas. -dijo Harry  
- ¿Que?  
Harry. se quedo mirando al piso y se paso al lado de Hermione , que estaba en el sillón grande frente al fuego.  
- Ella .. ella quiere venir... -dijo Harry  
- ¿Venir.. dormir?.. o  
- ¡VIVIR! ¿puedes creerlo? -salto Harry  
- ¿¡De verdad?!  
- ¡Me tiene loco Hermione!. esta todo el tiempo besándome y recordándome que derrote a Voldemort, y siempre me pida que la "PROTEGA" , ya me tiene cansado... y. -dijo Harry pero se cayo.  
- ¿Y que? -pregunto Hermione  
- No, olvídalo. me ... me fui de la línea.

- Sii, claro -dijo con sarcasmo- cuéntame Harry.  
- Ron, me.. exige que la proteja Hermione, te has dado cuenta?  
-Si -dijo Hermione triste - creo que.. les pasa algo.. desde que Fred...- se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.  
- Lo se..

-Pero.. Están muy raros, ya no son los mismos. ahora.. -dijo Hermione  
- Viste cuando ayer Ginny dijo que era una niña ingenua? -recordó Harry  
- ¡Lo se! Fue muy raro.  
- Pero.. Temo a cortarle, y que ron.. se enoje con migo -dijo Harry sinceramente  
- ¡Que dices Harry! no se enojara si se lo dices con dedicación -dijo Hermione  
- Se largara a llorar!  
- ¡¿Quien te crees?! Jajaja -dijo divertida  
- Tienes razÓn.. jaja estoy siendo…  
-¡Justo!.. - completo Hermione - Harry esta bien..

hubo una pausa...  
- Ron.. también.. me besa todo el tiempo. y es muy pesado todo el tiempo encima mio! -dijo Hermione  
- Ron quiere protegerte y Ginny quiere ser protegida.. -Penso Harry  
- Si.. tu no quieres proteger y yo no quiero que me protejan! es..  
- ¡IRRITANTE! -dijeron juntos. Y se rieron.  
- Siempre nos pasa lo mismo jaja..-dijo Harry divertido  
-¡ De verdad!.. tienes agua?  
- ¿Agua? -pregunto Harry  
- Si, un poco..  
-¿Te sientes bien? -le dijo Harry  
- S...si.. s..solo.. -Hermione tartamudeo un poco y se puso palida, luego se le cayo la cabeza en el hombro de Harry.  
-¡¿ Hermione?! HERMIONE! ESTAS BIEN?! -grito Harry  
- A..ag..agua -dijo Hermione casi sin fuerzas

- ¡AGUA!.. -dijo Harry  
- S..s. -Hermione cerro los ojos.  
Harry saco la varita, volcó el whisky de fuego en un plato hondo, y apunto al vaso con la varita..  
- ¡Aguamentí! - grito Harry. de la varita salió agua y se acerco a Hermione , que la había dejado acostada en el sillón cuando Harry se había parado.  
- Hermione!... Hermione!.. agua.. aquí esta! -dijo Harry mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.  
Sentó a Hermione y le sostuvo la cabeza, en el pecho, mientras con una mano le corria el mechon de pelo de la cara y con la otra le acercaba el vaso con agua a los labios.  
Hermione, después de probar un trago de agua, reacciono respierando agitada.  
- Hermione!.. -llamo harry  
Hermione subió la cabeza y se asombre de ver a Harry tan pálido.  
- ¿Estas. bien? -le pregunto  
- Eso creo -contesto reincorporándose  
Harry largo un suspiro  
- Harry me.. me desmaye?  
- Si.. pediste agua, y te desmayaste.. te ..te pusiste palida y..  
- Creo que el pálido ahora eres tu jaja -dijo divertida  
-¡ No es gracioso!.. ¡me preocupe! -dijo Harry con vos de preocupado  
- ¡Estoy bien Harry! jaja gracias por salvarme.. jajaja hubieras echo lo mismo con ginny aja  
-Jaja... -rio Harry  
Hermione se puso seria.. - Harry...  
- ¿Que?  
-Mírame.. -le dijo  
Harry la miro intrigado.  
- ¿Sabes porque me dio esto?  
- ¿Por..por que?  
Hermione suspiro, y sin dejar de mirar a Harry dijo  
- Estoy embarazada. -dijo Hermione  
Harry se quedo helado, como si le hubieran echo un hechizo, no podía hablar solo miraba a Hermione muy impresionado y mas pálido aun.

Hermione se tapo la boca y soltó una carcajada involuntaria.  
- ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡es mentira!:.. -dijo Hermione riendo muy divertida  
Harry todavía no se movía ni decía nada..  
- ¡Hubieras visto tu cara! Jajaja -dijo la chica  
Harry se paro y dijo:  
- Eres una... LOCA...-Hermione seguia riendo,  
- Eres una tonta Hermione! de verdad me hiciste poner los pelos de puntas!  
- ¡Jaja tranquilo! no pasara..  
hubo un silencio.. y Harry se sentó

- Lo.. lo has echo con.. Ginny?-dijo Hermione  
- ¿Que? ¡NO!.. Hermione ¿que te pasa?! -salto Harry  
- Solo pregunto jaja eres mi mejor amigo.. tengo que saberlo!  
-¡No!.. y ¿tu ?  
-¡ NO!..¡ ni loca! y ... no..¡no!  
- Bueno, tranquila jaja.. ¿por que lo preguntas? jjaa -dijo divertido  
- Es que.. no se de que hablar, ya hablamos de todo!.. y no quiero irme, por que ron aveces esta cerca de mi casa..  
- DE VERDAD!?  
- ¡Ya me tiene cansada, siento que me.. vigila!.. me siento un perro..  
- Mejor dicho una perr..  
- ¡SI!.. HARRY ENTENDI EL CHISTE . jajaj -interrumpio Hermione divertida  
- Jaja , quieres algo mas de tomar, o.. comer?  
- No, gracias.. -dijo Hermione amable  
eran las 3.00 am y Harry y Hermione seguian charlando, y cada vez charlaban mas cosas sin sentido.

- Jaja eres muy graciosa jaja.. -dijo Harry  
Hermione rio  
- Ya me duele la panza de tanto reírme Hermione.. -dijo Harry divertido  
ambos se acostaron contra el respaldo del gran sillon mirando al fuego.

- Has escuchado la canción... ¿o' children? -pregunto hermione  
- ¿Lo dices enserio?  
- ¡Si!  
- Es la que bailamos en la busqueda del horrocrux jaja.. -dijo poniendo una voz de tonto divertido  
- Quería saber si te acordabas jaja  
- ¡Como olvidarlo!.. fue gracioso nuestros pasos eran inutiles!. -dijo Harry recordando ese momento  
- ¡Dímelo ami! jaja  
Harry empezó a tararear la canción..  
- Na..nanah uhh.. uuh..uuh  
y Hermione lo siguió riendo  
- ¡Children! -cantaron juntos-. jajaja..  
- gracias Hermione -dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza para mirarla.  
- ¿Por? - dijo mirándolo  
- Por estar siempre... a .. mi lado, por apoyarme, y.. hacerme reir -dijo sonriendo  
Hermione le sonrió.. y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, de pronto, como involuntariamente, se empezaron a acerar, y se acercaban cada vez mas... hasta que sus labios se encontraron y se empezaron a besar primero despacio, pero después empezaron a besarse apasionados. era como si no se pudieran detener, era como si tuvieran un sabor único en verdad. se acomodaron en el sillon de modo que se les hacia mas fácil besarse, estuvieron un rato besándose, como si solo fueran ellos dos y que el sabor y la emoción los guiara.  
a ambos le sonaba la canción de o'childran en la cabeza, y cada vez mas fuerte, eso que sentían lo que estaban experimentando era realmente exquisito... Hermione toco el brazo de Harry y este le puso una mano en la espalda, ella dejándose llevar por esa fuerte conexión tiro a Harry para atrás, de modo que Harry cada vez quedaba mas para atrás, hasta que casi toca el sillón con la espalda, pero Hermione volvió y se despego de Harry.  
ambos se miraron, confundidos y raros.  
- Me..-dijo Hermione mientras se quedaba perdida en os ojos de harry- me tengo que ir.  
- Her.. Hermione.. yo..  
- Tu.. ve.. ve a dormir.. y..  
- Hermione lo…lo sien…  
- Olvídalo, am... fui fui.. yo me tengo que..  
- Fue el whisky de fuego Hermione no paso na...  
- Adiós Harry, -lo miro una vez mas, con una mirada de tristeza y duda. Ambos tenían la misma mirada, hasta que Hermione, desapareció.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

Esa noche Harry no pudo pegar un ojo, kreacher se levanto temprano, y Harry lo siguió..  
- buenas noches amo! como dur... -pregunto kreacher  
- no pude dormir-dijo Harry cansado  
- ¿por que motivos señor? anoche se quedaron muy tarde sus amigos? -dijo refregando el piso.  
- si, supongo  
- usted se quedo con la sangre im... con la señorita Granger?  
- amm.. Has espiado kreacher?  
- amo!, kreacher lo siente muchísimo, de verdad kreacher no lo pudo evitar, es mas, kreacher ya se castigo por ello, -dijo mostrándole los dedos de las manos chamuscados- kreacher se apreto los dedos con la puerta por haber espiado al señor Potter.  
- ¡kreacher!¿ Por que? ¡no hace falta que te castigues!  
- kreacher lo siente..  
- y que viste? -dijo Harry volviendo al tema de conversación  
- bueno... kreacher vio que la señorita Granger se quedo hasta tarde aquí!  
-¿que mas?  
- kreacher también vio algo señor, pero no sabe si lo que vio fue correcto..  
- DIME! -dijo impaciente  
- kreacher a visto al amo Harry besando a la srita. Granger..  
Harry: amm.. Yo...  
kreacher: kreacher no necesita explicaciones amo..  
- no se que fue eso kreacher , pero necesito ir a ver a Hermione.. adios.. -dijo yéndose- vendré enseguida..

-Harry estaba tocando puerta en la casa de Hermione, donde sus padres atendieron-  
mama: hola?  
- buenos días señora Granger-saludo Harry  
- Harry!, como estas? -le pregunto la madre de Hermione ,Jane  
- muy bien gracias, quería saber si Hermione esta aquí -dijo sonriendo  
- lo siento Harry, pero Hermione se fue muy temprano con Ronald, se fue a desayunar con el .  
- amm... bueno muchas gracias señora Granger  
- cuídate Harry , nos vemos luego.

Harry fue a la madriguera, después de todo ya no podía esperar mas.

HARRY!, hola querido!... que alegría verte aquí!.. pasa! -dijo Molly  
Harry entro y vio a ron y a Hermione sentados en la mesa desayunando.  
-Harry! ¿Como estas?. Siento no haberte invitado es que pensamos que estarías cansado… -dijo Ron  
- olvídalo, ron esta bien.. yo solo vine..-dijo Harry nervioso al ver a hermione  
- siéntate hijo, te preparare algo.. -dijo la señora Molly  
- oh gracias molly pero no quiero molestar -dijo Harry  
- CUANDO HAS MOLESTADO EN ESTA CASA HARRY!? -dijo Molly  
- de acuerdo lo siento jaja creo que podre quedarme -dijo pensándolo dos veces  
- siéntate... -lo invito Ron  
- gracias..  
Ron se quedo mirando a Harry y luego miro a Hermione, que se evitaban las miradas.  
- Hermione, el es mi mejor amigo, te lo presento.. .Harry, ella es mi novia.. jajaja .. ¿¡que pasa que no se hablan?!  
-¡nada!... jaja hola Harry -rió falsamente Hermione.  
- Ho...Hola Hermione...

- aquí tienes, Ginny salió a trabajar así que.. no podrás verla hasta ..-dijo Molly mientras le entregaba una taza de café  
- esta bien gracias.. -dijo el chico  
- ire a vestirme.. -dijo Molly que todavía estaba con la pijama

La señora Weasly se fue.  
- en realidad yo, fui a tu casa Hermione pero me dijo tu mama que estabas aquí.. Asique..  
Harry apenas podía mirar a Hermione a los ojos..  
-que le ibas a decir? -dijo ron bebiendo su taza  
- am... yo... pf... no tiene impor..  
- me llego tu lechuza Harry, y la respuesta es sí, si me dieron los papeles de Romlow..-inventó Hermione  
- am... per… ¡perfecto!..-la siguió Harry  
- quien es Romolow?-pregunto Ron  
- un .. -penso Hermione  
- un ladron .. -dijo Harry  
- de que?- preguntó Ron interesado  
- joyas-dijo Hermione

-muggles -dijeron al unísono. Y se miraron incómodos  
- un ladrón de joyas muggles -completo Harry con una sonrisa falsa  
-¿y ? ¿que tal? -pregunto Ron  
- ¡bien!  
Después de un rato, Hermione se fue, y Harry para disimular se fue un poco más tarde..-  
cuando Harry se fue de la casa de ron, fue a la casa de Hermione..  
toco puerta..  
- Harry!, de nuevo tu?- dijo Jane  
- lo siento señora Granger, pero nece…necesito hablar con Hermione..  
- claro!.. Pasa, está en su habitación -dijo sonriendo  
- claro, gracias.. -dijo Harry entrando.  
Cuando Harry paso, saludo al señor Granger y paso para la habitacion de hermione.  
toco puerta...  
- paasa.. -se escucho la voz de Hermione  
- am.. soy Harry.. -dijo sin pasar  
-¿¡ Harry!? ¡¿que haces aqui?!  
- vine, vine a hablarte.. -dijo nervioso  
Hermione abrió la puerta con desgano..  
- hola -saludo Harry  
- que quieres hablar..-dijo seria  
- tu lo sabes Hermione.. ¿Puedo pasar?  
- pasa.. y cierra la puerta un poco, no quiero que se enteren lo… ¡horrible que fui!  
- Hermione yo.. -comenzó.  
Hermione suspiró y lo interrumpió.  
- escúchame Harry , esto es la verdad que muy injusto, yo te bese y encima yo estoy enojada contigo.. tu deberías estarlo conmigo asique..  
-¿ que paso? -dijo de repente Harry  
- no lo se… te hago la misma pregunta Harry.. se que fui yo pero..  
- no nos detuvimos… -dijeron al unísono  
- lo se.. que paso!.. no entiendo-dijo Harry  
Hermione soltó un llanto..  
Harry se acerco para abrasarla pero ella se corrio..  
- no.. -dijo sollozando  
- que te pasa Herms? -dijo Harry  
- no puede ser!.. no me toques ¡no me abrases!.. -dijo sentándose en la cama  
- ¡Hermione!.. ¿Qué te pasa? Reaccionas como si fuera un.. UN DEGENERADO!.. Siempre te he abrasado cuando estas llorando..-se sentó a su lado  
- lo se -sollozo- pero Ron..  
-Ron no esta aquí y no se lo que paso.. ¡Pero no entiendo porque no quieres que te abrace! Eres ridícula..  
-RIDICULA?! ¿¡RIDICULA YO?! -grito  
-¡ SI!  
-QUIEN ES EL .. QUE.. EL QUE VIENE A MI CASA PARA HABLAR SOBRE ..-suspiro vencida  
-¡no sabes que decir Hermione!  
- DEJAME SOLA!.. -gritó  
-¡No! Nunca te dejare sola y…¡ NO ME IRE HASTA QUE QUEDEMOS EN ALGO HERMIONE!  
- HARRY NO SE QUE HACER ¡¿ESTA BIEN?!  
- CHICOS? ESTA TODO BIEN? -se escucho Jane, la medre de Hermione  
-¡ DESCUIDA MAMA! -dijo Hermione - estamos bien  
- no podemos quedar así Hermione! -dijo bajando la voz  
- NO SE QUE DIRA RON!... VETE! -dijo tapándose la cara  
-¡ NO ME PELEARÉ CONTIGO SOLO POR UN ESTUPIDO BESO!..  
-¡ NO ES SOLO POR UN ESTUPIDO BESO HARRY!  
-¡ LO SE, LO SE ¡ ROON NO SABES QUE PENSARA..!  
- NO!.. -dijo Hermione  
- ¿¡PORQUE PIENSAS MAL DE MI HERMIONE!?  
- YO..  
- pensé que.. -dijo Harry  
- ESCUCHAMEEE! -interrumpió y sollozó- ¡NO FUE UN ESTUPIDO BESO HARRY!  
- PERO…  
- ¡YO SENTI ALGO POR ESE BESO! ¡¿ENTIENDES?!  
Harry se quedo atónito..  
- yo.. -dijo sin saber que decir  
- VETE HARRY -dijo entre dientes- YA NO VOY A AVERGONZARME MAS... VETE!  
- Hermione lo siento -Harry la iba a abrasar- pero Hermione hizo un hechizo con la varita que la cubrió..  
-¡ LOO UNICO QUE ME FALTABA! HERMIONE USAR U ECHIZO PROTEGGO PARA EVITARME!..

Los padres de Hermione se preocuparon por ambos, no era porque desconfiaban de Harry, pero al escuchar un hechizo ambos se pararon del sillón, pero en ese momento , Harry salió de cuarto de Hermione con tanta furia que olvido saludarlos .. y atrás iba Hermione gritando..  
-¡ENTONCES YA VETE HARRY!.. ¡Y NO VUELVAS A HABLARME NUNCA MAS!..  
Harry se dio vuelta mientras estaba en la puerta..  
- entonces... tu quieres que me haga un hechizo obliviate? -preguntó  
- yo..  
Harry apunto su varita hacia su cabeza..  
- NOOO!. NO HARRY .. no quiero eso...  
Harry bajo la varita cerro la puerta y se fue... Hermione se quedó llorando.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 4

Hermione se había quedado muy asombrada por lo que le había confesado a su amigo, ese beso que se habían dado... ella ¿había sentido algo?

- amor, quieres que... -preguntó Jane Granger  
pero Hermione, que se había quedado llorando a mitad del living, la dejo hablando sola porque salió corriendo a su habitación..  
Después de unas horas …  
*toc-toc*  
- puedo pasar? -pregunto la madre de Hermione  
- si -contestó sollozando  
cuando la mama de Hermione entro a la habitación, vio a Hermione acostada en la cama boca abajo llorando.  
- te traigo un té Hermione.-dijo entrando a la habitación  
Hermione se sentó lentamente en la cama y la mama de Hermione se sentó junto a ella.  
-¿ que paso con Harry hija? -le pregunto Jane  
Hermione empezó a llorar se sentía la peor.  
- tranquil, tranquila -le dijo mientras la abrazaba.  
- fui un asco! -dijo llorando  
- ¿que paso Herms? puedes contarme si quieres hijita…  
Hermione tomo coraje, bebió un sorbo de té y dijo después de un suspiro:  
- be..Besé a Harry mama -dicho esto se tapo la cara- y me siento horrible!  
-¿ porque hiciste eso? ¿cuando paso? -preguntó intrigada  
- cuando fuimos a comer a su casa, yo.. .Me quedé con el, sola porque los otros ya se habían ido, y la pasamos muy bien y... después de.. Unas horas ya estábamos riéndonos de todo y pensando en cualquier cosa asique... lo bese.. ¡NO SE PORQUE LO HIZE MAMA! -grito  
- tranquila hija, pero el que hizo para que se griten de esa forma ¡tan fea!...  
- no lo se, estaba muy nerviosa porque no se que hará ron si se entera y ¡no puedo!..  
- que es el hechizo ¿obliviate?... ¿el que dijo que se haría? -dijo recordando ese momento  
Hermione volvió a sollozar...  
-: mamá ese hechizo te borra la memoria... me preguntó si quería que se borrara aquel beso, pero.. no se porque no quiero que no se olvide.  
- pero... y .. ¿ron?  
-¡ no lo se mama! ayúdame por favor! -dijo llorando.  
- de acuerdo escucha Herms... tienes que concentrarte y ver con quien la pasas más a gusto, entonces veras si sigues con ron.. o... no se es tu decisión hija..  
- lo se mama.. ire a ver a...  
- HARRY ... ve a ver a Harry, el necesita gente que lo rodee el está muy solo Hermione no pueden perder esa fuerte amistad, ve a arreglar todo Herms...  
Hermione se paro dejando la taza de te en su mesita de luz y dijo:  
- gracias mama, me cambiare e iré con el, arreglaremos las cosas..  
cuando la mama de Hermione salió de la habitación sonriendo, Hermione agarro una blusa y un jean y se fue a bañar. Al terminar de bañarse, se peino y se dirigió a la sala del living...  
- ¿adonde vas? -preguntó el padre de Hermione  
- iré a hablar con Harry papa, dile a mama que me fui...¡adios!- le contestó Hermione  
dicho eso, Hermione salió de la casa y se desapareció, apareció en el numero 12 de Grimuld place..  
*toc-toc*  
kreacher apareció cuando abrió la puerta...  
- ¡señorita Granger! el amo Harry se esta bañando..  
Hermione lo saludo y paso a la sala, pero cuando iba a poner sus cosas en el sillón, apareció Harry bajando las escaleras, la miraba fijo a los ojos, se detuvo a mitad de la escalera..  
Hermione levanto la mano para saludarlo, y Harry le correspondió el saludo con un cabeceo.. y siguió bajando...  
- kreacher, gracias, puedes irte a la cocina.. -le dijo  
Kreacher desapareció  
- am.. yo.. -empezó Hermione  
- no, espera, yo.. Fui un imbécil, lo siento mucho…no quise gritarte y encima delante de tus padres.. Fui un...  
- no Harry.. .Yo fui la tonta, me di cuenta que no puedo pelear contigo asique... vine para pedirte disculpas, por todo y quiero seguir siendo tu… Mejor amiga... tu…¿Quieres?  
- claro -dijo sonriendo.  
Hermione sonrió y se acerco a Harry, el se aceró y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.  
- te quiero muchísimo Harry, no quiero que nos paliemos más  
- estoy de acuerdo. ¿Quieres un te?.. o cervezas de mantequilla?  
- un te, por favor -dijo agradecida, y agrego en voz baja -ya sabes lo que me hace el alcohol...  
Harry al parecer la había escuchado, entonces la miro y sonrió...  
Hermione recibió la taza de té y se sentaron en la mesa.  
- woow.. . -dijo Harry.  
- ¿que? -preguntó Hermione  
- ahora que lo pienso esta... esta fue nuestra primera pelea! desde que nos conocimos no paliamos nunca así de¡ feo!  
- Harry, ya tenemos 20 años jaja..  
- lo se, me gustaria volver a Hogwarts, jugar quidditch..  
- si, era verdaderamente bueno esos partidos.. Eras el mejor!..jaja  
- gracias .. Aunque a ti nunca te gusto el quidditch..  
- ¡pero me emocionaba que ganaran Harry! jajaj  
Un silencio,se sentaron en el sillón.  
Harry iba a decir algo al igual que Hermione pero ambos se callaron  
- lo siento -dijo Harry  
- no habla tu -le dijo Hermione sonriendo  
- no ¿ enserio que me ibas a decir?  
- te iba a decir que... dejemos en ...en claro lo... lo… lo que pasó -dijo Hermione  
- eso te iba a decir... yo no se que pasara porque... me quede pensando en lo... en lo que me dijiste...de…  
- si, lo se... que... que …que yo... yo… AY! ¡LO SIENTO HARRY ESTOY MUY NERVIOSA! -sañtó Hermione  
Harry se rio..  
-¡ yo también Hermione! -rio Harry-... dijiste que sentiste algo cuando nos besamos ¿no es asi?  
- si -dijo con cabeza gacha..  
- y que... ¿que sentiste?  
- no lo se..  
Hubo otro silencio  
- ah... -dijo Harry- no, mejor no..  
- ¿que? -preguntó Hermione  
- no, nada  
-¡dime! -insistió  
- no, pensé en algo estúpido..  
-¿ en que? ¿en que nos besemos para ver que sentimos?  
Harry se quedo sorprendido por lo que había adivinado Hermione  
- tu no lees la mente¿ o si? Jaja -dijo divertido  
Hermione rio y negó con la cabeza.  
- si.. era eso.. pero…  
- me parece bien, así nos quedara claro lo que sentimos..  
- bien... am.. creo que.. -dijo esta sentándose mas cómodo en el sillón.  
Harry estaba nervioso y Hermione también, el no sabía cómo ponerse, si tomarla de la cintura, si no poner la manos ¡no sabía que hacer!.. hasta que se quedo quieta y se acercaron uno al otro cada vez mas..  
-¡espera!.. .-dijo a unos pocos centímetros de la cara de Harry.  
- que…- dijo este mirándola fijo..  
- ¿que pasará si nos gusta?  
- buena pregunta -dijo este mientras se alejaba divertido-  
Hermione rio nerviosa  
- creo que.. no lo se -dijo finalmente el chico  
- si nos gusta.. ¿saldremos?  
- creo que seria una buena opción  
- okey -dijo Hermione suspirando y tomando una nueva posición..  
Harry se acerco nuevamente y se acercaron hasta tocar sus labios.  
Hermione sintió algo renovador como si volviera a soñar ese sueño tan lindo..  
Harry sentía que era feliz por primera vez en toda su vida, era muy feliz..  
obviamente la respuesta iba a ser si.. ese beso le había gustado.. pero la pregunta era cuando se lo dirían? porque sus bocas no se separaban, solo se besaban cada vez mas apasionados, solo se despegaban un poco para tomar aire pero seguían besándose, jugaban con sus lenguas y se besaban de tal manera que nunca acabaría...  
Hermione lo tiro para atrás dejando caer a Harry en el sillón, se siguieron besando, esta vez las manos de Harry sostenían suavemente la cintura de Hermione mientras que ella inconscientemente acariciaba su cuello... era tal la felicidad que pensaron que tenían que aprovechar esa oportunidad.. Hermione atrajo a Harry a ella sentándolo devuelta. ahora Hermione guiaba en ese beso, se pararon juntos y se seguían besando. Harry empujo a Hermione contra una pared, mientras seguían besándose y se besaron en la pared. Hermione volvió a tomar el control llevando a Harry a través de sus besos, a una habitación que estaba cerca... ambos entraron y Harry cerro la puerta aun besando a Hermione, se acostaron juntos en la cama de la habitación lentamente, Harry arriba de la chica.  
Hermione agarraba con fuerza a Harry, y empezó a desprenderle la camisa el ovjiverde la ayudo y se besaban con mucha pasión...  
sus respiraciones agitadas rozaban la cara del otro, esa era una felicidad que daban ganas de reírse muy fuerte!..  
Harry empezó a acariciar la pierna de Hermione inconscientemente y ella se dejaba con tanta confianza...  
Momentos después.

Harry y Hermione estaba acostados en la cama tapado con las sabanas, ambos miraban al techo.  
ambos suspiraron, se miraron y se empezaron a reír..  
- ¿eso es un si?- PREGUNTÓ HARRY  
Ambos suspiraron  
Harry miro a Hermione y la beso, poniéndose encima de ella y acariciando su cuello..  
-¡¿ AMO HARRY! ? -lo llamo kreacher desde la sala  
Harry bajo la cabeza con impaciencia...  
- la nena wesley a venido a verlo!...  
Harry y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos y asustados..  
Hermione se sentó en la cama tan rápido que hizo que Harry se tambaleara..  
- ¿que hago?! -susurro Hermione.  
- MUFFLIATO! -le apunto a la puerta con la varita- escóndete bajo la cama o.. en el placar..  
- ¿tienes la capa para hacerte invisible? -le preguntó la chica  
- no, esta arriba.  
Hermione se metió bajo la cama..y Harry salió de la habitación..  
- ¿que haces? -preguntó Ginny  
- d..doomia -dijo nervioso  
Ginny beso a Harry..*pero Harry lo sintió seco y desabrido a comparación de lo que había tenido con Hermione*  
-¿y Hermione? -preguntó Ginny  
- ¿HERMION? -dijo asustado.  
- si, kreacher me dijo que estaba Hermione...  
- pf.. no, ella no esta aqui! -mintió Harry  
- ¿y porque duermes ahi?  
-¡ no lo se ginny! -dijo impaciente  
- oh lo siento -dijo abrazándolo-¡ tienes olor a mujer!  
-¡ AAY POR FAVOR GINNY!  
- ¡ que hacias!  
- GINNY! SOLO DORMIA, RECIEN ESTUVO HERMIONE, POR ESO SEGURO ME QUEDO SU OLOR IMPRECNADO!..  
- diagh... la verdad que detesto ese olor… -fijo Ginny con asco  
- GINNY QUE TE PASA?! ¿ESTAS DE MAL HUMRO? ..  
- solamente no me gusta ese perfume de Hermione..  
- para mi es perfecto.. -dijo Harry asombrado por lo que había dicho.  
Ginny se quedo boquiabierta..  
-¡¿ que dijiste!?  
- Ginny no hace falta que me hagas una escena de celos, estoy muy cansado y no quiero tener visitas ahora asique si no te importa..  
- de acuerdo, volveré mas tarde y me quedare a dormir aquí okey? -dijo guiñándole un ojo a Harry- yaque al parecer la habitación ya está limpia. dicho esto se desapareció...

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 5

Cuando Ginny despareció, Harry fue corriendo a la habitación donde se escondía Hermione..  
-¡ Hermione! -susurro Harry- ¿donde estas?  
Hermione salió de detrás de la cama llorando..  
- Hermione Ginny ya se f...¿¡ QUE TE PASA?! -dijo Harry agachándose hacia Hermione.  
- ¡¿que no es ovbio?! -dijo Hermione  
- ven, sientate..  
- no Harry, me ire .  
Harry la agarro por la cintur cm de sus bocas le dijo:  
- siéntate… por favor.  
Hermione inconscientemente se sentó en la cama, tener a Harry tan cerca, y pidiéndole un favor.. ¡ERA IMPOSIBLE DECIR QUE NO!

Hermione se sentó en la cama sollozando..  
- Hermione.. tranquila..  
- COMO QUIERES QUE..QUE .. -lloro de nuevo..  
- Hermione -Harry la abrazo- escúchame por favor -DIJO ACARICIANDO SU ESPALDA..  
- no, Harry... no se que voy a hacer..  
- mira Hermione… tú tienes que hacer lo que diga tu corazón..  
-¡ TODOS ME DICEN ESO HARRY! CUANDO TENGO UN PROBLEMA ME DICEN: ""ESCUCHA A TU CORAZON"". PERO TE DIGO ALGO... MI CORAZON DICE UNA COSA, MI CABEZA PIENSA OTRA Y MI CUERPO HACE ALGO TOTALMENTE ¡DIFERENTE!..  
Harry se había quedado atónito mirando a Hermione, que se había parado y ya no estaba sentada en la cama..  
Harry se paro, y la rodeo con el brazo, agarro su barbilla e hizo que lo mirara, Hermione lo miraba directo a sus ojos tan verdes y brillantes..  
- Harry... mi..Mira en … en que nos hemos transformado  
- lo se -dijo quitándole las lagrimas con la yema de los dedos..  
- antes... -y se puso a llorar con mucha fuerza.  
- ANTES Hermione -aclaró Harry  
- Harry... entiéndelo! -dijo llorando- yo..¡ no puedo!.. ni si quiera... ni siquiera lo he hecho con ron.. y .. -lloro muy fuerte  
- ¡Hermione.. lo siento si me echas la culpa de eso, pero me deje llevar!..¡ si no querías, hubieras parado!  
- Harry, a mi también me gusto, fui la chica mas feliz, me sentí nacer de nuevo cuando nos besamos, me sentí la mejor,¡ nunca había sentido eso por un beso!..  
- ¿y entonces? -dijo impaciente  
- pero y Ron?  
- ¡no lo se!..-dijo Harry cansado  
- me da vueltas todo! mi corazon, mi cabez y mi cuerpo¡ NO SE PONEN DE ACUERDO! -Gritó Hermione  
- a ver … te ayudare  
Hermione sollozaba.  
- que dice tu cabeza?.. -Le preguntó Harry  
- mi cabeza piensa en Ron, y en lo que dirá cuando sepa esta locura..  
- ¿tu cuerpo? -preguntó de nuevo  
- ¡te besa!  
- y... ¿tu corazón? ¿ QUE ES EL MAS IMPORTANTE?  
- …SIENTE AMOR.. -dijo mirando a Harry.  
- bien, entonces, tendrás que ir con Ron.. Porque  
- ¡AMOR POR TI! -lo interrumpió.  
Harry no sabia que decir, se había puesto no sabe porque.. pero se había puesto feliz.. quizá el también la amaba  
- ¿p..po..por mi?- tartamudeó  
Hermione asintió y Harry sonrió..  
- Hermione.. yo me di cuenta que te amo, pero…  
- lo se Harry, me voy ahora mismo antes de que Ginny me encuentre y .. -Interrumpió Hermione  
- ¡TU! Te quedaras aquí, y cuando venga Ginny le diré que estoy contigo.. ¡y que tu te quedaras a dormir y ella no se quedara!  
- ¡estas arruinando tu amistad con Ron y tu noviazgo con Ginny, Harry!  
- ¡pero me quedo contigo! te amo Hermione... y no como una amiga, no como una hermana, ¡siempre te ame así, pero ahora siento que te amo hasta más que eso Hermione!  
Hermione lloraba por esas palabras..  
-¡ me haces mal Harry, BIEN pero al mismo tiempo MAL!.. ¡no puedo! porque quiero estar contigo y ..

- ESCUCHAME HERMIONE!.. ACA ESTOY YO, NO RON, LO HICISTE CONMIGO NO CON RON, AL PARECER ME AMAS MAS AMI QUE A RON!.. ESTO NO ES COMO CUALQUIER HISTORIA DE AMOR HERMIONE, AQUI NO NOS ESCONDEREMOS DE LAS PERSONAS QUE NOS AMAN, PORQUE SI FUE UN VERDADERO AMOR, NOS ENTENDERAN.. SIENTO QUE SIEMPRE FUIMOS COMO NOVIOS , PERO NUNCA NOS DIMOS CUENTA.. SIENTO QUE TU ERAS TAN PARTE DE MI, QUE NO ME DABA CUENTA CUANDO TU SENTIAS OTRA COSA!.. YO TE NECESITO AL LADO Y NO PUEDO SOPORTAR LASTIMAR A RON , PERO TAMPOCO QUIERO LASTIMARTE A TI NI VERTE SUFRIR, PORQUE SI YO TE AMO Y ¿TU ME AMAS? .. .YO TE DIRE LO QUE HAREMOS... HOY VENDRA GINNY.. Y LE DIREMOS LO QUE SUCEDE SI TU NO QUIERES DE ACUERDO PERO YO LE DIRE QUE ESTOY LOCO POR TI Y QUE TE AMO COMO NUNCA AME A NADIE! .

Hermione seguía llorando, porque las palabras de Harry eran especiales, eran algo que tocaba sus sentimientos mas profundos..

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 6

Cuando Harry termino de decirle eso, Harry abrazo fuerte a Hermione y la chica lloraba en su hombro..  
Después de unas horas-  
- No se que hacer Harry... -dijo Hermione  
- Escúchame Hermione.. Vamos a ir a cenar ¿quieres?  
Hermione estaba negando..  
- AL MENOS.. LA ÚLTIMA CENA -le dijo agarrando su rostro.  
Hermione lo miro a los ojos y acepto la invitación...  
se besaron..  
- KREACHER! ¿donde estas? -dijo Harry  
kreacher salió de la cocina y fue hasta Harry  
- Kreaceher esta aquí amo.. ¿Quiere cenar?  
- Si, preparanos algo por favor.. Vamos a comer algo  
-¡Enseguida..!  
- Gracias.. -dijo Harry  
- Gracias kreacher -repuso Hermione  
En la mesa.

- Puedes ir a dormir si quieres kreacher.. -le dijo Harry a Kreacher.  
- Gracias Kreacher..- repuso Hermione

Kreacher se fue a dormir..

- Bueno... brindemos por nuestra ultima cena - dijo Harry levantando la copa- juntos..  
Hermione levanto la copa algo triste..  
- A paartir de ahora...  
pero un estallido en la sala provoco que el chico callara...  
GINNY.. GINNY HABIA APARECIDO y los había visto con las copas levantadas..  
- ¿¡Harry?! -dijo Ginny asombrada  
- ¡GINNY! hola.. .como ¿¡que haces aquí!?  
- Te dije que volvería y que dormiría aquí hoy ... no saba que estabas con Hermione... de nuevo -dijo con desconfianza- pensé que te habías ido  
- Pues.. me fui, pero volví con algo de..de comer.. y.. y.. -tartamudeó Hermione  
- Estamos cenando ginny ¿que quieres? -le dijo Harry  
- Bueno.. Vengo para quedarme a dormir ¡ya te lo dije harry!..  
- Hoy no te puedes quedar a dormir  
Hermione se puso muy nerviosa porque se imaginaba que ahora seria cuando harry ke diga toda la verdad  
-¡¿POR QUE NO?! -grito  
- ¡Porque no!.. -dijo con indiferencia  
- ¿¡Y PORQUE MOTIVOS NO ME PUEDO QUEDAR EH?!¿ ACASO HERMIONE DORMIRA AHI?  
- .. SI! hermione dormira ahi.. -mintió Harry  
Ginny se quedo atónita.  
-¡ Y PORQUE YO NO!  
- Porque.. porque.. yo.. -Harry estaba dispuesto a contar todo  
- PORQUE YO NO PUEDO IR A MI CASA.. PORQUE LA ESTAN DESINFECTANDO -mintió Hermione  
-¿¡Queee?!  
-¡Si!.. entonces le pedí a Harry si me podía quedar..  
-¿Y porque no te quedaste en mi casa? con TU novio..-dijo celosa  
- Porque.. ¡PORQUE NO QUEDA BIEN QUE LA NOVIA SE INVITE A DORMIR A LA CASA DEL NOVIO! -dijo ironicamente.  
Ginny se quedo callada..  
- Ginny. no quiero echarte pero por favor …  
- ¡SI ME VOY.. NO SERE MAS TU NOVIA!  
Harry vacilo un poco, pero después se perdió en la mirada de Hermione.. Porque el con solo una mirada le entendía que adentro suyo tenía algo que no podía decir.. y era que quería quedarse con Harry hasta que se acabe el mundo..  
- QUE PREFIERES HARRY POTTER?! A HERMIONE.. O A MI!..-gritó Ginny  
- Pero yo soy solo su ami.. -dijo hermione  
- ¡CALLATE!..¡ HARRY CONTESTA! -interrumpió Ginny  
-1° no le grites a Hermione y… me quedare con ella.. -dijo mirando a Ginny..Ya no sentía nada por ella cuando la miraba a los ojos, antes sentía que su mirada o envolvía, pero ahora esa mirada era fría y controladora. Como la de un basilisco.

Ginny muy enojada se desapareció tirando con el movimiento, una mesita pequña..  
- ¡REPARO!.. -grito Harry antes de quela mesa se rompa  
- Harry.. y si ahora..  
- Hermione -suspiro- no le dira a Ron, créeme tiene tanto orgullo, que hará de cuenta que nada paso, y no le dirá a nadie…  
Harry la miró  
- No me pongas esa cara.. .dijo Hermione  
- Eres.. preciosa.. -le contestó Harry  
Hermione se ruborizo  
- Y lo sabes -dijo acercándose a ella..  
- Harry... de verdad yo necesito un tiempo para..  
-¿Tiempo dices? -la interrumpió  
- Tu tienes que.. - dijo Hermione  
-¿ Yo te esperare toda mi vida sabes?  
Hermione sonrió, la primera sonrisa de esa cena..  
- Pero.. de un día para otro ¡mira lo que ocasionamos!.. esto es una.. ¡locura! -dijo la chica  
-¡ EL AMOR ES UNA LOCURA HERMIONE! y yo te amo.. y siempre lo hice.. -la beso.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 7

Hermione cuando Harry la beso empezó a llorar..  
- ¿Porque lloras Hermione? ¡eres igual que cho!.. lloras todo el tiempo.. ya basta escucha lo hice por ti la deje a Ginny¿ entiendes? ¡porque me di cuenta que te amo!.. ¿lo puedes entender? -dijo agarrándole la cabeza con ternura  
- Harry -dijo llorando..  
-¿Que pasa herms? -dijo con impaciencia pero con dulzura  
- Ha..Harry yo te amo .. -dijo Hermione  
Harry esbozo una sonrisa..  
- Te amo harry .. -repitió  
Harry la beso muy fuerte y con mucha pasión..  
- Ya se que lloro, pero quiero que me escuchas y me respondas algo coherente…  
- ¿Que pasa?-dijo acomodándole el pelo..  
- Que pasara con Ron¿ si yo le digo que lo dejo?.. ¿Que pasara si se entera que me enamore de ti? que pasara si..  
- ¡Hermione!..¿ cálmate si?..  
- Bien.. pero.. escúchame Harry no me quedare a dormir¿ si?  
- De acuerdo..  
- Sera mejor que me vaya...  
-2 dias despues-

- Hola señora Granger.. esta..¿Esta Hermione? -preguntó Harry cuando apareció en la casa de Hermione  
- Harry -dijo con ternura-me alegro que te hayas arreglado con Hermione.. y..  
-¡Harry!- apareció Hermione e inconscientemente abrazo a Harry, le alegraba mucho verlo..  
- Bueno.. yo los dejo -dijo Jane con cierta picardía en la voz  
Hermione le echo una mirada fulminante y su mama se fue a su habitación  
- Que hermosa bienvenida -dijo Harry.  
- Te extrañe Harry.. Mucho  
Harry la beso..  
- No.. Harry, dejemos de hacer esto.. -le dijo Hermione  
- De eso venia a hablar.. te vengo a proponer algo..- recordó el ojiverde  
- Vamos al sillón.. ¿quieres un te? -lo invitó Hermione  
- Mmm...no, no gracias- se sentó.  
Hermione se sentó a su lado.. : -Que ibas a decirme?  
- Bueno... Escucha bien...Porque es una… Una gran decisión...  
- Dime.. -dijo Hermione entusiasmada  
- Viajare.. -dijo finalmente Harry  
-¡¿QUEE?! ¿a donde?  
- Tengo que viajar a un lugar para.. es por el trabajo, pero pienso que..Quedarme alli … -dijo Harry  
-¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡NO TE DEJARE IR !..  
- Herms -dijo agarrando sus mejillas- escúchame  
- No Harry, no iras.. -dijo Hermione  
- Por eso.. Quieres.. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?  
Hermione se quedo atonita..: ha..ha..Harry yo..¿ Irme con..Contigo?  
- Si - dijo Harry con una sonrisa  
- No..no creo que.. -dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza  
entro el padre de Hermione a la casa..  
- Harry yo te am...¿HOLA PA! -dijo nerviosa.  
- Hola chicos… lo siento -dijo nervioso y salió de la sala  
- Hermione yo también te amo -susurro- por eso te invito ..Quiero que estés conmigo y que no pienses en Ron.. Quiero que vengas conmigo por favor!  
- Yo… -dijo Hermione  
- Hermione piénsalo ¿si?  
- ¿Cuantos días son?  
- Mira.. es muy difícil para mi así que... no quiero apretarte.. Pero si vienes conmigo es una semana pero sino.. Creo que.. iré a vivir allá con kreacher.  
-¡¿QUEEEE!? -DIJO GRITANDO..  
-Harry eso es.. -dijo Hermione atónita  
- Lo se una locura.. solo.. piénsalo¿ si?  
*toc-toc  
- ¿Espera..quien es?  
- ¡Ron! -se escuchó detrás de la puerta  
Hermione miro a Harry nerviosa y abrió..  
- Hola mi amor -la beso.  
- Hola -dijo nerviosa  
Harry saludo a ron con la mano..  
-¡Hola amigo!...¿que haces aqui?  
- Vine a.. Vine a visitar a Herms -dijo sonriendo  
-¡Que bueno!.. yo vengo a comer contigo amor.. traje algo para tomar y..  
- Genial..am. -dijo Hermione rápidamente  
- Yo.. ya me voy.. -dijo Harry parándose  
-¡NO!.. am... digo.. jaja no, Harry como vas a irte.. come con nosotros. -saltó Hermione  
- No lo se.. -dijo Harry  
- Anda Harry ven a tomar el te con nosotros -dijo Ron  
- No enserio.. -dijo Harry  
- Harry.. sientate.. - insistió Ron  
-Yo.. -pensó Harry  
- HARRY POTTER sientte ahora.. -dijo Hermione nojada  
- Esta bien, esta bien.. solo porque me lo pides..¡ USTEDES! jaja -dijo nervioso  
Terminaron de tomar el te.  
- Bueno Harry.. creo que hay varias cosas que nos debes contar no crees? y tu también Hermione.. ambos -dijo algo molesto..  
Harry y Hermione se miraron muy asustados..  
- Que .¿que cosa? -dijo Hermione  
- Lo de Harry, y.. GINNY.. -dijo Ron  
Harry asustado pero algo aliviado: bueno.. am.. discutimos si..  
- ¿Yo que tengo que ver? -dijo Hermione nerviosa  
- para eso vino Harry ¿no? para contarte no?  
- AH! SI, PF JAJA CLARO QUE VINO POR ESO  
- Solo discutimos.. -dijo Harry  
- Ginny dice que no te quiere volver a hablar.. pero no se lo tomo tan mal, porque no lloro ni un poco.. -dijo Ron  
- Igual Harry no tiene porque contarte eso Ron.. -dijo Hermione  
-Hermione déjame¿ si? yo le diré lo que quiera.. -dijo ron  
- No me hables asi Ronald.. -se defendió Hermione  
- ¿Harry porque la dejaste? -dijo Ron- Hermione no te estoy hablando a ¡ti! -Maldijo Ron al ver que Hermione iba hablar  
- PERO YO A TI SI -dijo Hermione enojada  
- Chicos.. no..no peleen .. yo no la deje ella dijo que si no dormía conmigo terminaríamos. y yo me negué! -intervino Harry  
-¿Ella dijo eso? -dijo ron asombrado  
- Si, aunque la creas tan santita... no lo dijo con esas palabras pero a eso se refería.. -dijo Harry  
-waaw.. -dijo ron boquiabierto  
- Y ahora.. me ..me voy a ver a .. kreacher .. adios.. adios  
- Nos vemos harry.. -dijo Hermione  
-Desapareció-

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 8

Cuando ron se fue , algo enojado, Hermione se quedo en la silla tomando su te..  
- Hermione.. -dijo Jane  
-¡Mama!.. Estoy desesperada no se que..  
- Hermione lo escuche.. y hablo de Harry... a quien amas hija?  
- Creo que... a .. ambos  
- En este momento ¿que desearías hacer amor?  
- ¡Ir a la casa de Harry y gritarle a los 4 vientos que quiero irme con el a donde sea...! pero..  
-No hay peros en el amor hija.. si tu amas a Harry tienes que seguirlo..  
- Pero y..¿ Ron?  
- Ron estar contigo pero solo como un amigo.. pero si Harry es el hombre que tu amas.. Tienes que ir por el..  
- No se si eso es lo correcto..  
- Lo correcto es lo que te dice el corazon Hermione.. piensalo..

- 1 dia despues -

-¡ Hermione! pensé que no vendrías -dijo mientras Hermione se sentaba en una de las sillas de las tres escobas con Harry..  
-¿Por que no? -preguntó  
- No lo se..  
- En realidad.. dude en venir pero.. aui estoy..  
- Ay no..  
- ¿Que pasa harry? estas b..  
- HOLA HERMIONE..¿YA DEJASTE A RON? QUE PASA CONTIGO AHORA SALES CON HARRY POTTER? -Dijo Ginny apareciendo  
- Ginny ¿de que hablas?  
-¡T ODO EL TIEMPO ESTAS CON EL ! TE CREES QUE NO ME DOY CUENTA QUE..  
- Vete Ginny.. no veas cosas que no son.. -intervino Harry  
- LO SUPE DESDE EL MOMENTO QUE LOS CONOCI A AMBOS.. SIEMPRE SE AMARON.. NO CREAS QUE VAS A ENGAÑAR A MI HERMANO NIÑITA..  
- Ginny que dices -dijo parándose seguida por Harry.  
- Si, eres una bastarda roba novios.. te crees muy lista saliendo con Harry Potter.. Quien derroto a Voldemort..  
- No le digas as..-dijo Harry  
-¡ Yo no lo quiero por eso! -gritó Hermione interrumpiéndolo  
-¿ Pero lo amas no es asi?¿ lo amas verdad? eres una bastarda sangre suci..  
- YA BASTA GINNY! COMPORTATE! ERES MUY INMADURA, TE CREES QUE ERES MUY MADURA INSULTANDO A HERMIONE PERO TE VEZ DE VERDAD MUY TONTA SABES?! -gritó Harry  
- Yo me voy -dijo Hermione saliendo de las 3 escobas..  
- ¡Hermione! espera.. -dijo Harry siguiéndola..  
- No me hablaras así Harry Potter -dijo Ginny saliendo tras ellos.  
- ESPERO QUE ALGÚN DÍA TE DES CUENTA QUE ERES UNA NIÑA MUY INMADURA  
- Harry de verdad abre los ojos.. ella solo es tu "amiga" porque derrotaste a voldemort!  
- ¡YO SIEMPRE FUI SU AMIGA ! -saltó Hermione  
-¡ Ginny vete ahora!..  
- Desma... -dijo Ginny apuntando a Hermione.  
-¡ Expelliarmus!.. -grito Harry antes de que pudiera terminar  
voló la varita de Ginny y esta desapareció...

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 9

Ambos se quedaron mirando agitados donde Ginny había desaparecido..  
- Harry..¡ HARRY!.. LE DIRÁ A RON!  
Harry fue a abrazarla: - Hermione ¿tranquila si? .. no le dirá Herms.. Escúchame..  
- Harry ya no pudo .. ya no puedo seguir así..  
Harry la soltó: - ya me tienes cansado Hermione sabes?..  
Hermione se quedo helada..  
- Siempre estás tan preocupada por lo que hace ron y lo que dirá.. mira Hermione ahora estamos solo nosotros dos aquí.. y si tu vuelves a hablar de ron te pediré que te vayas con el y yo me iré a vivir a otro lado porque no podre verlos juntos. y se acabo , porque Hermione tu sabes lo que es para mi todo esto?  
- Harry.. lo siento.. pero no se si le dirá...  
- Adiós Hermione..- dijo Harry cansado y diendose la vuelta..  
- HARRY ESPERA.. -dijo esta agarrándole la mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Harry ya se estaba desapareciendo..  
Cuando apareció en un lugar.. - EL BOSQUE DE DEAN - Harry callo tambaleándose.. pero a su lado..  
-¡ HERMIONE!.¿PORQUE ME SEGUISTE?  
- No te he terminado de hablar..  
- Pero yo si..  
Hermione lo agarro de las manos..  
- Harry.. Escúchame por favor.. YO..TEE AA.. MOO lo entiendes?.. Siempre fui tu amiga.. TU HERMANA pero ahora te amo mucho mas que eso.. y lo que te estaba diciendo era que no de le dira.. pero yo quiero estar contigo..  
- Herms..  
- Quiero que lo entiendas Harry... de verdad  
-Ok.. esta bien lo.. lo entiendo..  
Hermione sonrió.. y Harry también.. este se acerco a ella la abrazo y la beso apasionado..

- ¿Sigues teniendo esa tienda en la que usamos para buscar horrocruxes? -preguntó  
- Si, pero.. aqui no.. jaja -dijo divertida  
- Ohh -dijo triste - porque me gustaría... tu sabes -le guiñó un ojo - instalarme alli..  
- Jaja eres un tonto Harry jajajjaa.. -rió ella.

- Bueno. me voy a ir a...  
- NI SE TE OCURRA -dijo parándose rápido.  
- Qu..¿que te pasa ROON? ¿ACASO TAMBIEN ME QUIERES CUIDAR ? jajajjajaja -dijo traviesa y rebelde  
- Claro que te quiero cuidar.. y más que Ginny -le susurro.  
- Pero..  
- Es de noche.. y .. -dijo Harry  
- No pongas escusas ¡TE DA MIEDO! jajaj  
- No me da miedo Hems.¿. a ti si?  
- Claro que no ..porque estoy contigo...  
- Vamos Herms quédate ¿si?  
- Bueno.. solo un rato mas..  
Harry la beso y ella le respondió se soltaron..  
Harry se acostó en la hierba y Hermione se acostó a su lado...  
- Amo ver las estrellas..-dijo Hermione  
- A mi también.. -contestó Harry. Ambos suspiraron-  
- Me tranquilizan -dijeron al unísono. y rieron sin dejar de mirar a las estrellas  
- Cuando me sentía solo y triste en Privet Drive.. solo miraba las estrellas.. me hacían sentir.. Lleno de esperanzas.. -dijo Harry  
Hermione sonrió : - yo miraba las estrellas con mi papa-sonrió- nos íbamos al jardín y descubríamos constelaciones y dibujos graciosos en ellas..  
Harry sonrió..  
Harry puso una voz muy parecida a la de Hermione: " Me gustaría quedarme aquí Harry , envejecer " JAA JAA .. sigo con las expectativas herms..  
Hermione se echo a reír..  
- ¡No puedo creer que te acuerdes de eso Harry!.. -dijo con los ojos brillantes de lagrimas..  
- Como olvidarlo Herms.. -suspiro poniéndose las manos en la nuca- me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo .. y.. solo.. estar contigo ..  
Hermione se seco una lagrima y sollozo..  
-¿ Estas llorando? -dijo apoyándose con un brazo y mirándola -  
Hermione se seco otra lagrima..  
- a mí también me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo Harry - dijo sollozando  
Harry se acerco y la abrazo..  
- No veamos el futuro, veamos el presente y ahora estamos juntos Hermione y te amo -la beso en la frente...  
-¿Sabes que?.. ¿ves esa estrella? ¿la mas brillante de todas?  
Hermione asintió..  
- Esa será nuestra estrella.. Cada vez que te quiera a mi lado la mirare.. y cada vez que me quieras a tu lado mírala..  
- TE AMO HARRY..  
se besaron apasionados..  
- Te amo -le susurro Harry - nunca dejare que te pase nada.. y.. -le dio otro beso- jamas me olvides -Dijo susurrando..  
-¿Porque me susurras? -dijo Hermione divertida.. pero con el alma en la boca de tan hermosas palabras..  
Harry la miro a los ojos  
- Porque asi es mas romántico.. -la siguio besando , Hermione arria de Harry lo besaba apasionadamente..  
- Te amo .. mucho .. Harry.. Potter -dijo entre besos Hermione .  
- Hermione.. tu ... eres... mi amor imposibles - dijo al termino de un largo beso.  
y asi, se durmieron.. Hermione con la cabeza en el pecho de Harry.. y la cabeza de Harry apoyada con la de Hermione

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 10

Hermione se despertó por la luz, aunque estaba muy frio, se dio cuenta que ya era la mañana...  
Hermione miro a Harry y pensó : "es tan lindo -suspiro- porque tiene que ser tan hermoso? porque no apestas? eres alguien inigualable y te amo mas que a ron... pero no atrevería a decírtelo porque tengo miedo de lo que ron sea capaz.. "  
Hermione acaricio el pelo de Harry, se paro agarro la campera que estaba encima de ella (por lo visto Harry la había tapado) y se la puso encima de Harry. se paro y se fue a buscar algunos frutos para comer..  
Después de unos momento .  
-¡ HERMIONE! Casi me muro no ¡Sabes el susto que me diste!.. no te vuelvas a ir sin avisarme.. ¿entendiste? -dijo Harry  
- Lo siento jaja fui a buscar algo para comer.. -contestó  
Harry suspiro - bueno... nos vamos apenas comemos… Porque ron.. Seguramente..  
-¿ Ahora quien es el que habla de ron? jajaj  
Comieron.  
Harry tomo la mano de Hermione  
-¿Vamos?  
- Si..  
Se sintió un sacudón, abrieron los ojos y... seguían en el bosque  
- ¿Que..que paso? -preguntó Hermione asustada  
- No se..  
- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? -preguntó  
otro sacudón, abrieron los ojos.. y en el bosque quedaron  
- Que extraño... ¿que pasa? -pensó Hermione  
- No lo se..  
- Harry pero.. esto no esta bien.. ¿será alguna magia oscura?  
- No lo...  
un hombre apareció detrás de Hermione.. Harry tiro del brazo de ella, Hermione casi molesta le iba a reprochar pero al ver al carroñero decidió tragarse el comentario..  
- ¿QUE QUIERES? -dijo Harry apuntando con la varita apuntando.  
- Ho ho ho pero si es Potter! y esta hermosa.. chica? -dijo el carroñero acercándose a Hermione..  
-¡ ALEJATE DE ELLA! - saltó sacándole la mano...  
- Mmm.. me gustan las chicas asi ..  
Harry se dio cuenta que este era un hombre lobo permanente.. es decir que no se transformaba.. pero era un poco LOBO  
Harry se encontraba delante de Hermione ya que la estaba protegiendo  
carroñero: escucha.. YO PONGO LAS ORDENES ACA..  
Hermione estaba muy nerviosa ya que se había dejado la varita en el lugar donde estaban (al lado del pie del carroñero)  
de atrás salió otro carroñero.. que agarro bruscamente a Hermione..  
Harry apunto a este segundo carroñero con su varita, y el hombre lobo se puso al lado de su compañero..  
- ¡!Ni un paso mas!.. o me la llevo.. -amenazó el carroñero  
- Si potter… sera mi desayuno si te mueves..-dijo el hombre lobo  
-¿¡ Que quieren?!- preguntó harry  
- ¡Comer! -rio el hombre lobo  
Hermione nerviosa le echo una mirada a Harry señalando su varita.. Harry la miro y le contesto la mirada..  
- Baja la varita.. -dijo el carroñero  
- Pero.. -dijo Harry  
- A ver..a ver.. ¿la quieres muerte? .. BAJA LA VARITA! -le gritó el hombre lobo  
- De acuerdo de acuerdo - dijo agachándose dado vuelta..  
- ¿Que haces? ¡míranos.. y párate!  
Harry hizo un encantamiento convocador a la varita de Hermione. y tenia las dos varitas en mano..  
- A ver.. nena.. camina.. -le dijo el otro carroñero  
Harry se paro rápido escondiendo las varitas..  
-¡ NO TE LA LLEVES! -gritó Harry  
-.. Nos la llevaremos a no ser que tengas algo para darnos.. pero esto es un lindo premio -dijo el hombre lobo  
- ¡Déjala aquí!  
Ambos se acercaron (con Hermione del brazo) hacia Harry  
- Potter te vas a quedar tranquilito ¿me escuchaste? -le dijo el carroñero en el oido  
el carroñero le arrebato las varitas de la mano..  
el hombre lobo agarro a Hermione tirándola del pelo hacia atrás..  
- Mmm -dijo el carroñero acercando su cara a la de Hermione- creo que antes de comerla.. jugare .. un poco con ella -dijo mirándole el cuerpo de arriba a abajo  
Harry al escuchar esas palabras se volvió loco y le dio 3 puñetazo al hombre lobo en el estomago.. haciendo que soltara a Hermione y le quito la varita y le apunto al otro carroñero..  
- Suelta todas las varitas... -le dijo

El carroñero le hizo caso y Hermione fue por ellas.. pero el hombre lobo ya estaba de pie..  
y se dirigía hacia Hermione, pero Harry fue mas rápido y ágil y con 2 movimientos de varita ya estaban los dos carroñeros en el pizo totalmente quietos..  
Harry se fue hacia Hermione..  
-¡ Hermione!¿ estas bien? -Dijo agitado- estas bien? -dijo agarrándole las mejillas y acariciando su pelo..  
Hermione asustada dijo: - si.. Harry ¿ estas bien? .. casi.. no.. no pude hacer nada.. ha..Harry  
- Shh.. esta bien Hermione tranquila, hay que irnos de aquí -dijo abrazándola..

- DE AQUI NO SE MUEVEN.. -dijo un vozarrón.. los chicos voltearon y 4 carroñeros se dirigían hacia ellos..  
Harry y Hermione les apuntaron , pero los carroñero ya estaban detrás de ellols agarrándolos..  
- ¿Que aremos con ellos? -dijo uno de ello que al parecer era un poco troll  
- mmm.. a esta preciosa vamos a llevarla a jugar.. pero a Potter.. el famoso niño vamos a llevarlo al calabozo -dijo riendo..  
- Mmm.. linda mujercita, quien diría que Potter estaría por ahí con su noviecita.. ¿No eran amigos?  
-¡SUÉLTENLA! -dijo Harry  
El carroñero que tenia atado a Harry lo empujo para una cueva..  
-¡ HARRY! - gritó Hermione  
-¡ HERMIONE!.. ¡SUÉLTENME!.. ¡VUELVAN ACA!..¡ LLÉVENME A MI!  
- Oh quédate tranquilo que también te torturaremos a ti.. -dijo un carroñero  
-¡ VUELVAN IMBÉCILES! ¡VUELVAAAAN! -Harry gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.. pero no podía salir de ahí, había una salida con piedras.. Harry no sabÍa que hacer.. pero encontró un tronco y empezó a aventarlo contra la entrada de piedras.. en eso escucho un desgarrador grito.. era de Hermione.. Harry casi muere de la desesperación.. Entonces golpeo mas fuerte .. contadas sus fuerzas.. y las piedras cayeron.. entonces corrio hacia los gritos pero no llegaba al lugar, no sabia adonde estaban.. hasta que no escucho mas gritos..desesperado por saber que pasaba corrió y corrió hasta que encontró no Hermione. estaba sola, tirada en el piso con la cara hinchada de tanto gritar y llorar.. esta tenia un cuchillo clavado en la mano ...  
Harry corrió hacia ella y se agacho junto..  
-¡ mi amor!.. mi amor.. que.. que paso.. -dijo temblando de horror..- estas.. -le vio el cuchillo  
Hermione gemía.. y balbuceaba.. ya no podía gritar mas..  
- Te.. lo .te lo sacare Hermione¿ si? no te preocupes.. - le saco el cuchillo y Hermione gimió de dolor..  
- Ha.. har.. Harry me. me voy a morir Harry .. te..  
-¡ NO! Hermione no digas eso solo fue un..  
- Esta.. envene.. envenenada Harry lo ..lo dijeron,,  
- Envene.. no puede ser Hermione.. que hago.. -dijo Harry desesperado  
- No hay nada que hacer Harry -Hermione no dejaba de sangrar.. y estaba pálida..  
- Escúchame Hermione.. yo.. succionare tu.. tu sangre con veneno y .. -dijo nervioso  
-¡ Noo! -dijo con un débil gemido..- no vas a morir.. tu..  
- Tu tampoco, ¡ por favor Hermione no queda mucho tiempo!.. lo voy a hacer.. y la escupiré ¿esta bien?  
-¡No! ... no Harry..  
Harry no la escucho y le tomo la mano a Hermione y se la llevo a la boca, y empezó a succionar la sangre envenenada y la escupía.. así hizo cuatro veces.. la quinta..  
Harry succiono una quinta vez y escupió de nuevo.. se detuvo y miro a Hermione que ya había tomado color..  
Hermione se sentó .. y lo agarro a Hermione de las mejillas..  
- Harry ¿estas bien? -dijo Hermione nerviosa  
Harry se acostó lentamente en el suelo..  
-¡ HARRY! por favor..  
Harry ahora estaba pálido y debilitado..  
Hermione sollozaba.. y las lagrimas no le paraban de brotar de los ojos..  
- Herms..Hermione -dijo con una debil voz..  
Harry cerro los ojos..y Hermione lanzo un llanto desconsolado..  
-¡ Harry ! ... no, por favor.. no .. -dijo acariciándole el pelo y mojándolo con sus lagrimas- no te mueras Harry por favor..¡ harry!..  
- Herm.. -dijo casi en un susurro y con los ojos cerrados..  
Hermione le agarro la mano y la acaricio una mejilla..  
- por favor Harryyyy -dijo llorando cada vez mas desesperada- no te mueras.. no te mueras Harry eres mi vida.. si tu te mueres.. no se qué voy a hacer.. ¡Harry por favor no podre seguir sola!..  
- No.. p..puedo.. -dijo Harry débil  
- Harry.. Por favor no te mueras .. yo te amo.. y no amo a ron te amo a ti y me iré contigo -dijo gimiendo en sollozos- me iré contigo.. por favor.. no.. ¡te amo y siempre lo hice! Harry...  
- Te amo Herms -dijo con voz débil.  
Hermione lloraba más fuerte..  
- A..agu..agua.. Herm.. agua  
- ¡AGUA! si.. harry espera .. aguanta por favor.. - Hermione se paro rápido en busca de algún lago o agua.. pero en ve de agua encontro sus varitas..  
- ¡Aguamenti! -dijo tras convertir una piedra en un vaso- toma harry.. - dijo acercandole el agua a los labios de harry..  
Harry tomo el agua y la escupio..  
-¿ Harry? estas bien ahora!?  
Harry asintió.. y volvió a acostarse..  
pero Hermione se le lanzo encima de felicidad y le dio un fuerte abrazo  
- Gracias Hermione .dijo parandose..  
- Harry.. tu me salvaste y casi mueres ..  
- Porque te amo Hermione..-dijo mirándola a los ojos  
- ¡TE AMO! Harry  
ambos se abrazaron y se besaron...  
y abrazados se desaparecieron

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 11

- ¿Harry? -llamó Hermione  
- si.. Herms estoy acá..- dijo Harry  
- Shhh mis padres deben de están dormidos.. -dijo Hermione  
-Mejor me voy Herms -dijo susurrando.  
- ¡Espera! -susurro- Harry.. te iba a decir que... no se que haría sin ti y la verdad yo..  
- Hermione -dijo buscando la mirada de su amiga- Te Amo  
- Yo también Harry -sonrió y suspiro aliviada de decirlo..  
- No me olvidare que me salvaste la vida..  
- Y yo no me olvidare que tu me salvaste primero.. jaja  
Harry empezó a reitre: jajá shhhh.. Herms.. ve a dormir -dijo divertido  
- Adiós -dijo acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla...  
Harry se alejo..  
- Es mejor sacar la cara que correrla ¿no?.. - y dicho eso la beso en los labios, fue el beso más tierno que habían tenido..  
Hermione un poco colorada y a la vez divertida, sonrió y Harry se fue..  
-Grimuld place-  
- AMO HARRY! -gritó kreacher  
-¡ Kracher!..-dijo sorprendido  
- Kreacher ah estado de verdad muy preocupado amo.. kreacher estaba a punto de llamar a los aurores para verificar que harry este bien..  
- Por supuesto kreachaer..  
-¿ Amo? .. el señor.. weasly vino en la noche..  
- ¿Ron?.. ¿Que quería?  
- Bueno ayer en la noche vino para su compañía..  
-¿ Y que le dijiste?  
-Kreacher dijo que no lo habia visto desde que fue a las tres escobas con ...  
- ¿Dijiste que fui con¿ Hermione?!  
- Bueno.. no le dije exactamente.. con que chica..  
- De acuerdo kreacher.. -suspiro- ve a dormir..  
-A la mañana siguiente-  
-¡ Hermione! -dojo Jane Granger  
Hermione se despertó de golpe y vio el rostro de su madre..  
-¿ Que pasa?  
-¿¡ Donde estuviste toda la noche y el dia de ayer?!  
- Mama.. yo..  
- ¿Fuiste con Ron? ¿hiciste algo malo? ¿te paso algo feo? fue con.. Acaso te fuiste a ¿algún lugar con Harry?  
Hermione se puso colorada: - puede ser..  
- Hermione hija.. tienes que tener cuidado de lo que te pasa.. si amas a ron o amas a hary.. y..  
- Te dije que harry me habia invitado a irme con el !..  
- ¿Y vas a ir?¿ ¿cuando se va?  
-¡ HHOOOOYY! -dijo parándose bruscamente..  
- Pero..  
- ¡!MAMA!: NO SE QUE HACER!.. QUE HAGO!? DIOS MIO.. NO QUIERO QUE SE VAYA A VIVIR ¡!HAYA!.. NECESITO IR A HABLAR CON EL..  
- Pero..  
- Adiós mama.. -dicho esto se desapareció..  
Pero al rato volvió a aparecer..  
- Creo que no quedara muy bien si voy de pijama. dijo poniéndose un lindo vestidito ..

-Grimuld place-  
- ¡Kreacher!.. donde dejaste mis jeans de.. olvídalo ya los encontré... -gritó Harry  
- Kreacher le hizo unos.. Unos emparedados para el camino amo Harry..  
- Gracias kreacher.. -dijo cerrando el baúl..  
- ¿En que viajara amo?  
- Me voy a ir en auto... es un transporte muggle..  
- Que bueno, asi sestara protegido..  
Harry termino de poner algunas cosas dentro de un bolso y termino..  
- Adiós amo.. Kreacher estará a su servicio desde aquí.. Kreacher no se moverá de ahi señor..  
- Adiós, gracias kreacher..  
-en los jardines del ministerio-  
- Potter!.. buen día, puede dejar sus cosas aqui.. -le dijo wallembi, un compañero de la sala de aurores  
- Gracias -dijo Harry apoyándolas en un banco del jardin..  
- ¿No le parece genial la idea de ir en dauto?  
- Auto.. jaja si, es.. estupendo -dijo en tono preocupado.. después de todo Hermione no le había confirmado si iría o no con el, pero no queria hacer expectativas..  
- Hay un chofer, el lo llevara para el pais de GOLWEY.  
- Gracias, si..  
Después de unos minutos.  
- Bueno.. buen viaje señor Potter..¿ espera a alguien?  
Harry suspiro: -no, no lo creo.. Gracias.. -subió sus cosas y subió al auto..-  
- ¿Vendrá con alguien? -dijo el chofer  
- Am.. -miro para atrás- no .. Creo que .. -volvió a mirar para atrás-¿ Hermione?  
Harry bajo rápido del auto.. y le dijo al chofer que lo espere..  
Hermione corría un poco hacia el con los pelos al viento...  
-¡¿ Hermione?! -gritó Harry  
Hermione tenia lagrimas en los ojos..  
- Harry.. por ..por favor harry, fui a Grimuld place pero ya te habías ido, no se que haría si no te encontraba aquí.  
- Hermione clámate.. ¿¡que paso?!.. ¿vienes?  
- Quédate Harry, no vivas allá Harry por favor quédate.. Harry por favor -lloraba..  
Harry la abrazo..y Hermione lloraba, por suerte el jardín estaba vacío y nadie los miraba..  
- Hermione tengo que irme.. no..no llores así Herms..  
- Harry por favor.. no podría vivir sin ti, yo te amo mas que nada.. por favor.. ¿querías que te lo diga? te lo estoy diciendo.. quédate por favor -lloraba..  
- Hermione me vas a hacer llorar, por favor cálmate me estas destruyendo, no puedo verte así..  
- Harry si te vas.. yo no voy a ser la misma...  
- Ven conmigo Herms.. ven, si tanto dices que me amas ven conmigo..  
Hermione se calmo y negó cabizbaja: -no puedo..  
- Hermione.. me tengo que ir..  
- Harry.. por favor.. -dijo en tono de suplica  
- ¡!Ven conmigo!  
- Pero Ron...  
- Si vas a hablar de Ron … adiós Hermione -y dicho eso camino hacia el auto que estaba medio lejos..  
- Harry.. -Harry caminaba sin darse vuelta..- ¡HARRY!..vuelve..  
Harry estaba cerca del auto.. y la miro.. pensó que seria la ultima vez que la vería a los ojos, entonces decidió voltear y caminar un poco mas para llegar al auto, abrió la puerta...  
- ¡HARRY!.. -Harry volteo.. Hermione venia caminando rápido, casi trotando y llorando a más no poder, las lagrimas le caían pero lo único que se escuchaba eran sus pasos..  
Hermione se había rendido, decidió que la situación fuera del viento y del corazón, solo corría y corría.. se rindió, solo quería ser feliz y no ser mas victima de nada, solo quería escuchar alguna vez a su corazón y no a su cuerpo ni a su cabeza..  
cuando llego a Harry fue como en cámara lenta.. y el impacto los llevo..  
Harry con una gran sonrisa..  
-¡ HERMIONE!.. - Hermione había abrazado a Harry de tal manera que casi lo hace caer pero Harry le contesto casi de la misma manera...  
Harry la agarro de las mejillas, le seco las lágrimas la beso infinitamente y muy apasionado...  
era un beso húmedo porque Hermione lloraba de alegría, de vacilación, de angustia y de miedo pero esta vez estaba feliz..

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 12

Cuando ambos se despegaron al fin, Harry estaba mas que feliz..  
- nos vamos.. -dijo Harry  
Hermione con un nudo en la garganta y lagrimas en los ojos asintió..  
Harry le abrió la puerta y Hermione paso..  
Harry al entrar..  
- la señorita Granger... vendrá con nosotros... -dijo Harry  
- quien? -el chofer se dio vuelta- oh!.. pensé que se olvidaba algo, buen día, señorita.. es usted muy.. muy bella.. quien es el afortunado?  
Hermione miro incomoda a Harry por no saber que responder..  
- ammm... -dijo harry  
- estoy encantado.. -dijo el chofer  
- g..gracias.. -dijo nerviosa  
- iremos rapido? -preguntó Harry  
chofer volteándose: si, como no..

-en la ruta-  
- Harry.. -dijo Hermione  
- Hermione estoy de.. de verdad feliz de que decidas venir conmigo.. pense que.. -dijo Harry  
- que no vendría?-preguntó .. yo también pensé eso Harry

- Hermione quiero que me escuches lentamente si?  
Hermione asintió si sacar la mirada de los lindos ojos de Harry..  
- estos días que estemos juntos... no hablaremos no de RON, ni de GINNY ni de nadie mas.. entendido?-dijo harry  
- si, aunque no lo creas estoy de acuerdo..  
Harry se acerco para besar a Hermione pero en ese momento un golpe hizo que el auto se quede quieto..  
ambos saltaron del susto y miraron para atrás por si alguien los había chocado, pero al parecer nadie los había chocado.. EL CHOFER SE HALLABA INCONCIENTE..  
Hermione echo un grito ahogado al ver al chofer muerto contra el volante del auto...

- Harry, quien.. que..-gritó Hermione  
- espera.. quédate aquí saldré a ver..-dijo el chico  
- no! ¡NO HARRY!.. ¡NO IRAS!  
- Hermione tranquila.. Soy auror ¿recuerdas?  
- por eso Harry todos los mortifagos te odian!..  
- lo se.. quédate aqui no me hagas enojar..  
- hermione.. oh si?.. y que me haras?  
- me estas desafiando?  
- HARRY POTTER NO SALDRAS DEL AU...  
Harry le hizo un encantamiento a Hermione que hizo que esta no pueda hablar.. pero luego se lo saco..  
- DEJAME IR.. -le dijo Harry  
- de acuerdo.. Pero te mucho cuidado.. -lo beso  
Harry feliz de que Hermione lo haya besado bajo del auto con sigilo y agarro su varita.. y vio algo en el cielo.. y no era un pájaro..  
apunto la varita al auto y le hizo: MUFFLIATO.. Hermione no sabia que había echo pero miraba intrigada.. entonces Harry se tiro al pizo y se quedo ahi como muerto  
Hermione muy sorprendida empezó a enloquecer.. Harry mu.. muerto? pero quien? que paso?!  
un mortifago bajo y miro a Harry, y largando una pequeña carcajada miro al auto y le hizo: INCENDIO! .. el auto se prendio fuego rápidamente, y este salio volando..  
Harry abrio los ojos, y miro para ver que no halla nadie mas.. entonces miro al auto y lo vio envuelto en llamas..  
Harry no podia hablar del miedo que tenia al imginarse algo muy mal..  
- he..her,,he..¡ Hermione ! -grito harry  
se acerco al fuego: AGUAMENTI!..  
- herm..Hermione .. HERMIONE! -Harry estaba desesperado

- Harry!.. -gritó por fin Hermione  
Harry al escuchar esa hermosa voz se dio vuelta y ahí estaba Hermione, impecable..  
Harry corrió a abrazarla.. a abrazo fuerte con los ojos cerrados estaba muy asustado..  
- ¿por que.. por que tan deesperado..?  
- INCENDIARON EL AUTO HERMIONE!.. TE CREIA MUERTA!.. POR .. POQUE ME HACES ESO?!  
- lo siento harry -dijo algo divertida- pero tu .. te hiciste el muerto!:.  
- me viste?...eso fue..  
- muuy feo!.. harry tienes que contarme tus planes!  
- es que yo... improviso!..  
- jaja.. eres un tono.. -rió  
Harry la beso..  
-¿ ahora?.. no tenemos auto y no tenemos un chofer..  
- 1° me encanta que hables como muggle -dijo poniendo cara de deseo- y 2° para que quieres al chofer?  
- jaja no lo se.. -dijo divertida  
- bueno , no nos podemos trasladar porque no hay contacto con el ministerio y seria muy peligroso.. y podríamos... a ver.. con un encantamiento convocador.. quizá..  
- a esta altura Harry.. no puedes atraer tu escoba.. es demasiado lejos..  
- amo que me leas la mente..  
- jaja no te la leo..-dijo divertida  
- me encanta esa .. conexión... de verdad.. tu la sientes? -dijo acercándose a Hermione para besarla..  
- .. jaja.. Harry tenemos que pensar..  
- cierto.. a ver.. Bueno, creo que no nos queda otra que.. ir a pie..  
- solo déjame intentar algo.. -se dio vuelta y apunto al auto..- REPARO!  
el auto se desarmo  
- de verdad creías que funcionaria?.. esto es magianegra Herms..  
- solo quería asegurarme..  
- podriamos ..  
h: espera!.. tu.. tu tienes memorandum? -saltó Hermione  
- ERES UNA GENIA HERMIONE..! -dicho eso se acerco al auto y saco su melta.. saco un papelito.. y una pluma..  
- muy bien, escribe..  
Harry se puso en posición de escribir..  
- _**para Jane Granger**_ .. -dictó Hermione  
- herms.. creo que seria mejor que el ministerio..  
- calla y escribe harry, se lo que hago…

_**para Jane Granger (Muggle)**__**  
**__Mama, como habras deducido me fui con harry, estaremos bien, pero no sobrevivire sin mi ropa .. por favor mandame mi bolso con ropa, la carpa y comida..__**  
**__gracias... Hermione.._

- listo!.. pero.. tu mama sabe...? -dijo Harry  
- si, sabe que te amo -dijo indiferente  
Harry casi se desmaya por esas palabras..  
- que miras? -dijo Hermione ocupada  
- wow.. Herms nunca te había escuchado decir eso..  
Hermione se puso colorada.. : -bueno.. mándalo ya..  
Harry lo tiro al viento y el memorándum salió volando..  
- y por que no al ministerio? -preguntó Harry  
- okey.. lo hare a tu manera.. 1° ahi esta Ron.. 2° mi mama es mas confiable..-dijo divertida.  
Harry rio, pero luego pensó y dijo: si tan solo tuvieras una escoba..  
- es verdad.. bueno.. estaremos bien con todo eso .. -dijo Hermione  
- si.. y le are un hechizo indetectable de extensión y le pondre mi maleta.. -pensó Harry  
- eso si que pesara.. -imaginó Hermione  
- para algo estoy yo.. -dijo sacando pecho- jaja  
- lo se.. ¿que hacemos ahora?.. -dijo divertida  
- okey.. tengo dos opciones.. o dormir un rato.. en este aburrido paisaje .. o besarnos - dijo fingiendo indiferencia  
- mmm.. a ver.. DORMIR .. Definitivamente.. Estoy muy cansada..-aventuró Hermione  
- okey.. -se sentaron a un lado de la carretera y se acostaron..  
- bueno.. Espero que lleguen pronto el memorándum..  
- si.. eso espero.. -harry cerro los ojos esperando a que Hermione cambia de opción, como planeaba hacer.. de pronto siente una leve respiración en la nariz, y un hermoso tacto en los labios.. eso era algo suave.. y tenia gusto a fresas.. Harry feliz respondió... EL BESO DE HERMIONE..  
- ¿crees que prefiero dormir?.. jajajaj  
Harry sonrió y se besaron un largo rato. con apasionados besos que cada vez aumentaba el sabor.. esta vez sus lenguas jugaban dentro y besándose cada vez mas..

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 13

Harry y Hermione seguían sentados cómodos y besándose.. solo se tenían ellos dos y solo se amaban ellos dos, estaban completamente solo, ya que los muggles o tienden ir a esos lugares..  
- LECHUZA -  
-¡Harry!.. llego la lechuza! -dijo Hermione despegándose de Harry.  
- ¡Herrms tu mama es una genia!.. -dijo yendo hacia la lechuza y quitándole lo que traía..  
- ¡Ahi viene otra!  
- Claro, te ha traído todas las cosas!.. así estaremos bien..  
- pero Harry como iremos a..  
-Herms.. usaremos la carpa para quedarnos una noche aqui, mañana temprano caminaremos y trataremos de llegar al pueblo mas cercano para comunicarnos con el ministerio y reportarnos o que nos envíen una escoba o algo asi -dijo  
y dicho eso, las lechuzas volaron a lo lejos.  
- oscureciendo-  
-Harry, esto es muy.. complicado..-dijo entrando a la ya armada carpa.  
- ¿que cosa?.. ¿quieres que te ayude? -dijo creyendo que hablaba de la comida..  
- Harry... ¡hablo de Ron y de Ginny!.. ya se que me dijiste que no hablemos... pero hay que hacerlo  
Harry se quedo nervioso pero sabia que tenían que hablar..  
-Mira, no podemos.. escapar así de ellos.. -dijo Hermione dejando de cortar un jamón..  
-Lo se.. pero ¿que vamos a hacer?.. -se acerco a Hermione y le agarro las manos, la miro a los ojos- yo te amo Hermione..  
- Harry, yo también te amo.. pero hay que hacer algo.. ¡urgente! sino.. voy a explotar, porque no puedo tenerte cerca sin mirarte y no puedo mentirle a ron sobre donde estuve o ..  
-Lo se Hermione.. yo deje a Ginny porque te amo a ti y no te pediré que dejes a ron pormi porque tu eres.. demasiado buena como para dejarlo .. asi que..  
- ¡Harry!  
-Lo se Herrms..  
- ¡No Harry!...  
-Tranquila te entiendo  
- Harry cállate oi algo afuera! -susurro.  
Harry se dio vuelta rápidamente y saco su varita.. se asomo a ver que era.. pero no había nada..  
- No hay nada Her.. -se interrumpió al ver que Hermione no estaba- ¿Hermione? ¡¿HERMIONE?!  
- Aquí estoy..  
-Hermione que te he dicho sobre asustarme de esa forma!  
-¡No lo hago apropósito ! lo siento -dijo yendo hacia Harry..  
-Bien.. te ayudare con los sándwiches :) -dijo dándole un beso en los labios.  
-Gracias..  
Ser pusieron a cocinar mientras se reían y escuchaban música en una pequeña radio de Hermione..  
-¿!QUE TAL SI BAILAMOS?!-dijo Harry entusiasmado..  
-No, Harry jaja ¿te acuerdas que mal baile aquella ves?  
- Amo como bailas herms -dijo besándola..  
Se sentaron a comer..  
- ¿Viste que bien cocino? -dijo Harry mirando a herms..  
- Jaja.. si, y yo "cocino" bien?  
- Mejor que nadie..  
-Que no te escuche kreacher.. jaja  
-Sabe que te amo -dijo dejando de comer  
-No me refería a eso Harry -dijo nerviosa- ¿y como lo sabes?  
- Lo sabe desde que nos besamos en mi casa..  
-¿!De..de verdad!? -dijo sorprendida- ¡!¡como no me cuentas!?  
- No lo se amor.. yo..  
-¿Amor? -dijo divertida  
-¿Que tiene? -dijo indiferente Harry.  
- No lo se.. me gusta como suena de ti .. -dijo sonriendo .  
-¿Ah si? -dijo arqueando una ceja y poniendo cara de sexy..  
-ajja Harry..  
- Ven aquí -dijo tendiéndole una mano a Hermione..  
Hermione la tomo y se pararon, Hermione estaba muy... risueña.. porque ninguno bailaba bien pero revivieron un lejano recuerdo...  
-Te amo -dijo Harry.. apoyando la frente con la de Hermione..  
-También te amo Harry - dijo esta.. besándolo..  
se besaron un largo reto mientras sus cuerpos bailaban..  
fueron besándose hasta una litera que asomaba.. y Hermione se dejo caer y Harry arriba ella .. Se besaron muy románticos..  
hermione esta vez empezó, le sacaba lentamente la camisa a Harry.. y su camisa.. se recostaron mas cómodos y entrelazaron su brazos y piernas. se amaban mucho y se podían sentir..  
**-++ escenas ++-**  
cuando se recostaron uno al lado del otro agitados.. Hermione beso a Harry una vez mas y entre besos dijo:  
- Harry.. no.. no me importa... ron... te amo ati... solo.. a.. ti -dijo entre besos y muy feliz..  
- amo escuchar eso -dijo dándole un largo beso.. - y amo el brassier que traías ;) -dijo susurrándole mientras se vestía y se paraba hacia la cocina..  
Hermione quedo riendo.. y se puso un camisón que había en su maleta..  
-En unos segundo ya estaba los dos durmiendo.. después de poner otra cortina de hechizos protectores

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 14

Hermione fue la primera que se despertó al día siguiente, y noto que Harry estaba a su lado.  
por la cortina de la tienda entraba un vientito helado. se saco la manta que seguramente Harry le habría puesto, se paro y tapo a su amigo(?

-Hola Herms - dijo una voz ronca mientras Hermione se dirigía a la cocina..  
- Hola Harry -dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar al chico..  
Harry se paro y fue hacia ella..  
-¿Que haces? -dijo tomándole las manos..  
- Nada, iba a juntar un poco de cosas..  
- Ok, te ayudare, juntaremos todo, y nos iremos de aquí..  
- Perfecto -dijo Hermione..  
y si lo hicieron, juntaron todo y desarmaron la tienda.  
-¿Vamos? -dijo Harry una vez que todo se hallaba en bolsos, y tendiéndole una mano..  
- Vamos -dijo Hermione suspirando..  
-Después de varios minutos caminando por una especie de... de cierto.-  
- ¿A donde iremos Harry?  
- No lo se.. pero tenemos que caminar un poco mas.. -agarro su botella de aguas, y con un hechizo se lleno de nuevo con agua fría...-¿ quieres?  
- Gracias -dijo Hermione recibiendo la botella.  
- no podremos acampar aquí..así que caminemos hasta un lugar mejor y a la noche acampamos de acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo..  
- O si prefieres y vemos un hotel o algo por el estilo, dormiremos allí y ahí podremos comunicarnos con el ministerio.  
-¿Pero y si el hotel es muggle?  
- Tranquila, tengo polvos flu..  
- Muy bien.. -dijo suspirando y cargandose mas la mochila en los hombros..  
Harry la miro .. mientras caminaba a su lado..  
- Quieres que lleve tu mochila?  
- No.. ya llevas muchas cosas -dijo cansada..  
- Vamos Herms dámela..-insistió.  
- No de verdad..  
Harry paro de caminar y miro a Hermione..  
-Ok ,ok toma.. pero solo un momento ..  
- Bien-dijo cargándose la mochila de Hermione..  
- A LA TARDE...-  
- Menos mal que se esta lleno el sol -dijo Hermione ,que ya cargaba su mochila.  
-Si.. ¡MIRA! -dijo señalando un pequeño pueblo  
-GENIAL! busquemos un hotel, tengo que ir al baño..  
-Vamos..  
Caminaron un poco mas y llegaron a una casita.. decia : " HOTEL, RENUEVA "  
- Mira Harry, aquí puede ser¿ no?  
-Claro.. Entremos- dijo subiendo unos escalones- será muggle  
- Yo creo que si...  
se acercaron a un mostrador y hablaron con un señor...  
- BUENAS TARDES.. Queremos una habitación... -dijo Harry con voz segura.  
- Buenas Tardes, Bienvenidos al hotel RENUEVA.. cuantas noches se quedaran?  
- Una noche -dijo Hermione...  
- Perfecto, firmen aquí, y aquí.. -dijo entregándoles una hoja- necesito sus nombres..  
- Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.. -dijo Harry...  
-¿Son casados?  
- ¿Disculpe? -dijo Hermione con tono educado.  
- Lo siento es solo curiosidad...  
- No, ¿nos puede dar la llave? -dijo Harry tratando de evitar mas comentarios  
- Claro.. aquí tiene piso 2 habitación 11 .  
-Gracias.. -dijeron a unisonó.  
Subieron sus cosas y entraron a la habitación. Era pequeña, tenía un baño, una cama matrimonial, 2 armarios y un pequeño televisor.  
-woow... voy al baño -dijo Hermione dejando sus cosas rápidamente en la cama.  
Unas horas mas tarde, Harry tomo una ducha, y Hermione también.  
- ¡Al fin!.. pensé que nunca saldrías -dijo Harry cuando Hermione salió de bañarse..  
- Lo siento.. es que tu no necesitas tanto shampoo ni nada.. jaja  
- buen punto.. que quieres que hagamos?  
- ¿Que? .. ¿como que?  
- No lo se, quieres que vayamos a... ¿pasear? ¿a tomar algo? .. es una linda noche,, podríamos salir a comer..  
- ¡Que buena idea!.. pero no te conectaras con el ministerio?  
- Prefiero salir contigo -dijo acercándose a Hermione- ¿tu quieres? -dijo corriéndole el pelo..  
- Claro -se besaron.  
-¡Vamos!..  
Ambos salieron de la habitación y bajaron.. salieron del hotel y vieron que había muy poca gente caminando por la calle de tierra...  
-¿Adonde vamos a comer? -dijo Hermione viendo que era un pueblito muy pobre..  
- No lo se.. eso parece una buena opción.. -dijo leyendo el cartel de: Ven con tu pareja Los platos mas elegantes del pueblo..  
- ¿Pareja?..  
-Bueno.. Parecemos casados.. o no escuchaste al señor del hotel?  
- Harry jaj.. ewso fue.. una.. una confusión.  
-Que linda confusión -murmuro para si mismo..  
- ¿Que? -dijo Hermione haciéndose la que no escucho..  
-¿Nada.. entramos?  
- De acuerdo, pero no tengo dinero muggle Harry..  
- Entonces no comeremos. jaja ¡mentira!.. yo tengo.. -dijo tocándose el bolsillo  
- ¿De donde lo sacaste?  
- Tengo contactos.. jaja no, me dieron en el ministerio para que me haga pasar por muggles en ciertas ocasiones..  
-Pero ¡Harry no te lo puedes gastar aquí!..  
- No me importa.. yo quiero llevarte a cenar herms...  
- Ay.. eres muy dulce Harry -dijo tomándole la mano y abrazándolo..  
- Si… Debemos aprovechar Herms.. porque me imagino que cuando volvamos.. tu.. tu seguirás tu vida.. y yo, no se que hare pero tratare de seguir la mía -dijo con una leve sonrisa..  
- Harry sabes que te amo -dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos..  
- Hermione.. si me amarías no te quedarías con ron... pero bueno no importa.. disfrutemos el presente -dijo agarrándole la mano y siguieron caminando  
-Pero Harry... yo .. yo no quiero peleas y...  
- Lo Herms.. Ron siempre fue y será mi mejor amigo.. aunque yo tampoco quiero peleas pero... yo te amo, y a veces es bueno escuchar a tu corazon sabes?..  
-Es muy lindo lo que dices :) ... pero me quedo con VIVAMOS EL PRESENTE.. -se besaron.  
Entraron al restaurant y vieron que era muy lujoso, no era nada parecido al pueblo.. de echo era mucho mejor.  
-¿MESA PARA DOS?  
- Si por favor -dijo Harry mirando al mozo..  
- POR AQUI.. -dijo corriendo una silla para que Hermione se sentara.  
-Gracias -dijo esta al sentarse..  
- Gracias - dijo Harry cuando el mozo les entrego la carta..  
-Woow que lindo lugar.. quien creería que existiría en este pueblo...  
- ¡Cierto!..¿ que te pedirás?  
- Mmm.. no lo se..  
-Pidieron.. y le trajeron sus platos-  
- ¿Que hora es?.. -dijo Hermione  
- Las... -le echo un vistazo a su reloj y contesto- 23.00 por que?  
- Solo para saber... aunque.. -suspira- bueno, con ron siempre nos juntábamos este día a las 22.00 a cenar.  
- waaw Hermione tu si que sabes darme animo!...  
- Jaja lo siento Harry.. pero.. no .nada  
- ¿Pero que? -dijo mirándola  
- No.. nada... pensamientos mios..  
- DIME.. por favor..  
- Es una.. una tontería  
- ¿No me dirás? -dijo mirándola con ojos grandes..  
- Ok..ok.. iba a decir que.. soy muy mala..  
- ¿Eso?  
- no..es que ... -se acerco a Harry- prefiero estar aqui con tigo -le susurro.  
Harry se acerco y le susurro: y porque me susurras?  
- No lo se.. es que soy muy mala yo ahora deberia estar con el y no engañandolo con su mejor amigo..  
Harry no dijo nada..  
..SILENCIO..  
- ¿Que te pasa? -dijo Hermione.  
- Nada.  
- Harry.. dime.  
- No me gusto lo que dijiste.  
- ¿Que..que cosa?  
- Dijiste que ahora deberias estar con el.. en vez de.. engañarlo con su mejor amigo..  
- Si.. lo se..¿y?  
- ¿HERMIONE QUE TE PASA?  
- Harry... es la verdad o no? debería estar con el.. y no contigo.. pero aquí estoy... engañándolo.. y encima con su mejor amigo!..  
Harry no dijo nada mas, y como ya habían terminado de comer, se paro , fue hacia el mostrador.. le pago al mozo y se fue del lugar.  
Afuera corría una leve brisa fría.. entonces Harry salió enojado y empezó a caminar..  
- Harry.. Harry espera por favor. -dijo una voz a lo lejos..

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 15

- ¡Harry! ¡Espera!  
Harry siguió caminando sin hacerle caso..  
- Harry -dijo agitada- porque.. que.¿.qué te pasa?  
Harry siguió  
- ¿¡porque me ignoras!?  
- Ya basta Hermione, creo que venir aquí fue un error  
Hermione se quedo helada...  
- ¿¡A SI?! ¿FUE UN ERROR? ¡¿ENTONCES POR QUE ME INSISTISTE QUE VENGA CONTIGO?!¿PORQUE?¿ AH? CONTÉSTAME..  
- ¡POR QUE TE AMO!  
- ¡Pues no parece Harry! porque me estas ignorando y te enojas de la verdad  
- SIGUES MANTENIENDO ESE COMENTARIO?! Hermione ya..¿ déjalo si? volverás con Ron y yo me quedare con mi trabajo de acuerdo?  
- ¡Que te pasa! -dijo cambiándole la voz, estaba al borde de las lagrimas.  
- ¡Hermione tu empezaste!... ami no me pasa nada pero tu eres la que empezo ¿entiendes?  
Harry siguió mas rápido y con el cuello del tapado por la boca.. cada vez escondiendose mas, por el frio...  
- ¡Harry! -dijo Hermione, y se quedo quieta mientras Harry se alejaba, y la primera lagrima cayó.  
Harry estaba muy enojado y no sabia si se le pasaría, esa vez Hermione había herido sus sentimientos y eso hacía que Harry no le quisiera hablar, asique se fue cerca de lo que parecía una playa y se sentó en la arena. Esperando a que Hermione se vaya al hotel, ya que no la quería ni ver. Harry pensaba y pensaba y pensaba en que Hermione volviera donde ella creía que pertenecía...  
-después de unos minutos -  
Harry sintió la presencia de alguien, y que esa persona se sentaba al lado...  
Harry estaba cruzado de brazos y apoyándolos en las piernas...  
esa persona lloraba. Harry la miro... era Hermione...  
Pero el la mira y volvió la mirada al mar...  
- Cálmate Hermione -dijo serio.  
- Harry... lo siento.  
Harry no dijo nada  
Hermione lo miro con los ojos llorosos.  
- Por favor perdóname...  
- Hermione, yo solo quiero que entiendas que ese comentario que dijiste...  
- lo se.. Fue muy desubicado...  
- no!.. porque eso de verdad lo piensas  
- pero... yo me quiero quedar aqui contigo!  
- no, lo siento, pero no te quedaras iras a donde... crees que es tu lugar.  
- ¡Harry! ¡no seas testarudo!  
Harry se paro y se paso el poso de la mano por la nariz... *estaba llorando?*  
- HERMIONE TE IRAS CON RON!  
- ¡HARRY! YO TE AMO Y NO QUIERO IRME, QUIERO QUEDARME CONTIGO Y CON NADIE MAS... NO TE ACUERDAS CUANDO ESTÁBAMOS EN LA CARPA LO ¿QUE TE DIJE?  
- COMO ME VOY A OLVIDAR SEMEJANTES PALABRAS, Y ESAS PALABRAS ME VOLVIERON LOCO, ME CAMBIARON TOTALMENTE... PERO LAS QUE DIJISTE HACE UN MOMENTO TAMBIÉN ME CAMBIARON...-Hermione bajo la cabeza- Y TAMBIÉN ... cambiaron mi decisión...  
Hermione miro aun con lagrimas...  
- Harry... -dijo en un suspiro.  
- Mañana volverás al lugar donde perteneces y al hombre que perteneces...-y dicho esto, Harry empezó a caminar...  
Pero Hermione se sentó en el piso como si hubiera caído, y empezó a llorar a mas no poder... Harry quiso consolarla como siempre lo hacia , pero esta vez no podía... por que no podía?.. el tenia esa respuesta, EL le había echo el daño por el cual lloraba, Harry siempre la consolaba pero ahora no la podía consolar, porque ese daño lo provoco el... y solo el. PERO COMO ES ESO?! no podía, no quería y sentía que se desvanecía al verla llorar, esta vez lloraba como nunca antes lo había echo EL LE HABÍA CAUSADO ESE DOLOR?.  
Entonces se acerco a ella...  
- Herms yo no ... ¿no soy para ti si? tu perteneces a Ron y no ami ¿si?  
- Eso es lo mas tarado que he oído en toda mi vida ¿sabes Harry? -dijo aun con la voz llorosa y la cara escondida en las manos, se encontraba tirada en el piso...  
- Hermione tengo razón, mira como te pones... no me gusta verte llorar  
- Entonces, si no te gusta... ¡vete!  
- Herms, ven es peligroso alguien podría atraparte..  
- ¿y bien?... que esperan para hacerlo?  
- Hermione no me iré al hotel sin ti..  
- Pues entonces nos quedaremos aqui de por vida poruqe no ire contigo!  
- Bien... me iré, pero no llores más.  
Hermione no le hizo caso y siguió llorando...  
- Hermione... -dijo suspirando  
- Harry quiero estar sola¿ si?... esta bien,¡ mañana volveré!  
- Solo quiero que vayas donde pertenezcas Hermione con el.. el hombre indicado. -y dicho eso, harry se dio la media vuelta, y se fue al hotel muy triste pero pensando que hacia lo correcto.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	16. Chapter 16

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 16

Harry no puedo dormir casi nada, se quedaba mirando al techo estaba muy asustado porque Hermione no venia y era muy de noche pero pensando y pensando se quedo profundamente dormido.  
- Al otro día -  
Harry se despertó y lo primero que hizo, fue voltear... NO Hermione no estaba. pero era curioso porque al lado ,en la mesita de luz de Harry, había una carta.. y Harry se imagino que Hermione había vuelto con ron.. la carta si, era de Hermione... y decía:

querido Harry: Bueno, tu mismo me lo dijiste, por mas que yo haya herido tus sentimientos yo lo siento profundamente en el corazón. La verdad es que me agarro desprevenida la incertidumbre, y mi bocota tuvo que ser la primera en demostrarlo.  
Harry lo que yo hago de ahora en mas es completamente el derecho y el deber de mi decisión y espero que sientas que hago lo correcto. tu siempre fuiste, eres y serás mi mejor amigo sabes? y quiero que sepas que nunca EN LA VIDA! vamos a alejarnos NUNCA! .  
Hice lo que me dijiste. ire con el hombre indicado, y al lugar donde creemos que pertenezco.  
Un beso muy muy grande  
HERMIONE

Harry le dio una ojeada mas y la dejo en la cama. se agarro la cabeza, y se volvió a sentar e la cama. si, Hermione se había ido sin duda .  
El chico, ya dispuesto a seguir su día, se vistió, armo su valija nuevamente y bajo a la recepción. decidió ir a la cafetería para desayunar algo. cuando termino, le dio la llave al señor del hotel y se escabullo por la sala hasta la chimenea, para comunicarse al ministerio, como allí había una mujer, quiso no llamar la atención entonces se sento en el sillon y tomo una revista. pero la mujer no se iba de alli, estaba parada frente a la chimenea sin sacarle los ojos. Harry ya cansado de esperar se paro y se adelanto hacia la chimenea, dispuesto a hablarle a la mujer para que esta se vaya en algun momento.  
- Que.. frio hace... ¿verdad? -dijo este sin mirar a la mujer..  
La chica volteo...  
- Her..pero.. com..  
- Hola Harry -dijo esta.. interrumpiéndolo..  
- ¡Que haces aqui! -dijo este con una sonrisa en los labios...  
HERMIONE se puso en frente y lo miro a los ojos, le tomo las manos...  
- Harry, tu me dijiste que tenia que irme con el hombre indicado y en el lugar que creemos que pertenezco. aqui es, este es mi lugar. al lado tuyo y tu eres el hombre indicado harry, solo contigo estoy riéndome cada dos segundos sabes? y yol.. y yo te amo y me quedare contigo -dijo terminando con una tierna sonrisa inocente.  
- Aaay ¡Hermione!- dijo Harry mientras alzaba a Hermione por los cielos -te amo te amo te amo te amo!.. y creerme que si te hubieras ido me daria cuenta en unos minutos que era un completo imbécil si te dejaba sabes?  
- ¡Si!.. Hablando de eso.. HARRY POTTER, COMO ES ESO DE DEJARME TIRADA AHI LLORANDO COMO LOCA!.. ACASO TU NO ERES EL HOMBRO CONSOLADOR DONDE ME APOYO ¿CUANDO ME SIENTO MAL? aunque no quieras Harry... sigues siendo mi mejor amigo -dicho eso se besaron infinitamente ..  
-bueno -dijo hermione suspirando- ¿hablamos al ministerio?  
- mmm... yo digo -decia mientras corria el pelo de hermione- que seria mejor, muucho mejor, que no digamos nada y que paseemos por la vida!  
- jajajaj amo esos pensamientos lindos que tines, pero se trata de tuuu trabajo harry.  
- No me importa! se que te tendre poco tiempo y quiero aprovecharlo.  
- ¡Harry otra pelea NO!.. no hablemos del tiempo.  
- Buena regla Herms.. ¿vamos?  
- Veo que empacaste..  
- ¡Claro!, pero si quieres nos quedamos mas tiempo primor -dijo guiñandole un ojo.  
- No.. prefiero la carpa..  
- Prefieres la.. cama de la carpa -dijo guiñándole de nuevo el ojo, risueño.  
- jajajajjaja, ¡harry potter! jajajajaja, eres muy sexy cuando guiñas sabes?  
- ¿Ah si? -dijo besándola.  
- bueno vamos..  
Harry y Hermione juntos de nuevo, se dirigieron a la recepción para firmar papeles y pagar y todo...  
- Bueno.. cuanto es? -preguntó Harry..  
- Son... $100- dijo. Harry busco su plata muggle.  
-Aquí tiene -dijo dándosela.  
- Gracias, voy por el vuelto -dijo el señor yéndose...  
- Harry -murmuro Hermione por lo bajo- ¡Harry!  
- ¿que Herms?  
- Mira esa! -dijo viendo a una chica que miraba a Harry...  
- ¿Quien?  
- ¡Esa perra!.. mira como te mira.. pfff que se busque a alguien de su tipo...  
- jajjaa -rio Harry sin evitar la carcajada- y tu eres de.. -se acerco sexy a Hermione - mi tipo?  
- bueno... si, tu sabes...  
Harry divertido se dio vuelta y una chica de ojos marron oscuro lo miraba simpatica..  
- No esta mal -dijo volviéndoos..  
-¿Disculpa? -dijo Hermione con una risa irónica..  
- No esta mal... -repitió fingiendo indiferencia- pero tu eres mejor... mucho mejor.. !  
Hermione sonrió a Harry como siempre lo hacia.  
-gracias -dijo Harry recibiendo el vuelto.  
y cuando se iban acercando a la puerta ,donde estaba la chica...  
- Harry no pasemos por ahi!  
- Hermione.. jaja que te pasa!  
- Nada solo que..  
- Buenos dias, ¿como les va? ¿les gustaría un folleto de aguas templas? -los interrumpio la chica, era una promotora de un restaurant..  
- am...  
- NO!.. -dijo Hermione- no gracias  
- Bueno, les digo lo que hay..-decía sin quitarle los ojos a Harry...  
- Bueno, mejor danos el folleto -dijo Hermione..  
- Podría ir a comer.. -le dijo a Harry  
- Si , podríamos ir nosotros a comer Harry, ¿verdad? esta bueno aguas termas para almorzar algo! -dijo mirando a Harry muy celosa..  
- Am.. si, supongo que...  
- Bueno, tome su abrigo señor, no se.. no se lo olvide -dijo acercándose a Harry...  
- Gracias.. am..  
- Soy Dolores, un gusto -dijo estirándole la mano  
- Oh, un placer -dijo Harry agarrando su mano.- Harry…  
- POTTER.. si, bueno.. ¿vamos?-dijo Hermione impaciente, le herviia la cabeza de celos..  
- Fue un... honor verlo señor Potter..  
- g..gracias -dijo este..- hasta pronto  
-esper que asi sea -dijo  
Y Harry y Hermione se fueron del hotel.. Hermione, un poco mas y lo llevaba a harry a rastras..  
-¡AMO TU CELOS! -dijo este cuando lya se encontraban lejos del hotel.  
- ¡Eres un tonto Harry!, no te diste ni cuenta que te estaba coqueteando?  
- ¡Claro!.. pero quería ver hasta donde llegaban tus celos...  
- A..si claro, y si ella te besaba ¿tu que harías? ¿¡le seguirías la corriente para ver si me divierte o prefiero salir corriendo llorando?!  
- Clámate Hermione, solo..  
-No Harry,¡ todas las chicas te miran!  
- Lo siento, soy irresistible ¿que quieres que haga?  
- Jajaj -rio Hermione divertida - te amo , quiero que solo estés para mi Harry..  
- Si, bueno, yo para ti ¿y tu para ron no?-murmuró  
- Am... lo..lo siento Harry tienes razón, pero..  
- no importa Herms.. vamos a caminar un poco mas.. -dijo rodeándola con el brazo hasta salir del pueblo.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 17

Harry y Hermione caminaron, y caminaro estaban muy cansados pero se tenían el uno al otro, entonces charlaban... se besaban... y mas...  
- Harry, ya esta oscureciendo... que tal si nos ponemos en... por acá, con la carpa  
- No, creo que hay algo cerca.. de verdad sigamos  
- Pero.. Bueno -dijo suspirando  
Siguieron caminando y se había puesto oscuro y de noche..  
- Harry... creo que  
- Ceo que veo algo Herms, tranquila espera...  
Siguieron caminando, Harry iba caminando, estaba cansado, pero no tanto como hermione. De pronto aparee a lo lejos una figura extraña, era como un hombre...  
- Harry... ¿quién es él? Harry -dijo Hermione agarrando el brazo de Harry y susurrando.  
- No lo se, pero es...  
- Viene hacia acá Harry... Harry..  
El hombre caminaba rapido hacia ellos, pero tenia una pierna que no le respondia asi que trataba de caminar rápido...  
- ¡Harry! -susurro Hermione muerta del miedo...  
- Tranquila Hermione... si? no es..  
El hombre se pidoa ver, era un viejo con cara demacrada e iba hacia ellos...  
- B..b..b buen día -dijo Harry tartamudeando.., el viejo se les acerco  
- Hola. es peligrosa esta zona.. jajaja... sobre todo con, semejante mujercita -dijo mirando de arriba a bajo Hermione. En ese momento, Hermione tenia una faldita de jean, unas botas y una musculosa... porque hacia calor. y aquel anciando la miraba de arriba a abajo..  
- Si, bueno -dijo Harry para llamar la atención.. - am.. fue un placer..  
- Yo creo que no, y no me iré sin...-el anciano cayo..  
- ¿Sin? -dijo Harry intrigado  
- Darle una... ya sabes probadita a esta niña..  
- Mire estamos apurados asique.. -Hermione estaba atrás de Harry- nos vamos.  
- No lo creo -el viejo saco un pequeño cuchillo de la espalda.  
Harry cansado de que lo estén amenazando todo el tiempo miro para arriba y se agarro la cabeza.  
- Escúcheme, tranquilo solo queremos.. solo queremos irnos de aqui, no somos malas personas y no haremos nada solo nos iremos ok?  
- No,no,no aquí pongo las reglas.. esta es mi condición... me dejas a la nena sexy y tu te vas a donde quieras..  
- no, yo no la pienso dejar aqui asique con permiso...-dijo agarrando a Hermione fuerte y yéndose...  
- Entonces.. -ambos se detuvieron y se dieron vuelta.  
- Tendre que matarte súper héroe jajaja..  
- NOO.. -grito Hermione enojada.  
- Waaw eres fuerte.. veremos si eres fuerte también en la...  
- MNO DEJARE QUE LE PONGA NI UN MUGRIENTO DEDO ENCIMA ¡¿ME ESCUCHO!?  
- Jajaj -el anciano se reía a carcajadas.  
- Hablo enserio... - el anciano le dijo a los dos que se ponga de espalda, mirando una piedra...  
Harry y Hermione les hicieron caso..  
- Ven nena -dijo agarrando a Hermione, pero Harry desesperado iba a hacer algo, pero no podía, porque aquel anciano le había puesto algo en el pie y no permitía que se movía.. Porque esta atorado..  
Hermione no se movía, hasta que el anciano fue a buscarla y Hermione se movía.. Pero no podía gritar ,el anciano le había tapado la boca..  
- ¡HERMIONE!...¡DÉJALA!. DÉJALA ESTAS LOCO!. ERES UN VIEJO DEMENTE!.. HERMIONE! NO HAGAS.. ¡HERMIONE!..  
el viejo fue con Hermione atrás de Harry, y Hermione gritaba entre las manos del viejo ...  
-HERMIONE!:.  
-¡Cállate! -le dijo el viejo..  
-HERMIONE!.. OH DIOS...!¿PORQUE?!  
Hermione gritaba.. NO NO! POR FAVOR NO!  
- A ver a ver.. Vamos a empezar por aquí..  
Harry no veía que le hacía pero sabía lo que quería aquel viejo ..  
- woow.. que bueno estará esto..  
-¡DÉJELA!.. -Harry se trataba de salir ... pero estaba muy trabado, y su varita estaba en el bolsillo de atrás...  
-¡ SUÉLTAME!-grito Hermione, y se holló un pequeño golpe.. -¡ ahhh!  
Harry se enojo cada vez mas,¡ iba a explotar!... ¡ UN VIEJO ASQUEROSO, MANOSEABA A SU NOVIA!:. ¡Y ENCIMA LE PEGABA! .. Harry hacia toda la fuerza posible..  
en sus manos, había una soga atada que le cortaba la circulación.. pero Harry trataba de soltarse. hizo mucha fuerza.. tanta que las manos le sangraban.. Hasta que se libero las manos y se dirigio a los pies..  
- SUÉLTAME.. ¡NO!¡ NOO!¡ POR FAOVR!¡ NO! -Hermione tenia la voz rota.. estaba tan angustiada que lloraba..  
- oh.. ven aquí.. -decía el viejo otro golpe.  
Harry se salio por fin y con sus manos trojas de la sangre agarro su varita, se dio vuelta y..: PETRIFICUS TOTALUUS!  
El viejo quedo inmóvil.. Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, la falda se le habia subido de modo que se veía su ropa interior...pero no se movió.  
-HERMIONE!  
- Ha..Ha..Har..-estaba agitada, llorando, y roja de la angustia..  
- ay dios.. Harry agarro a Hermione a pararse.. y le bajo la falda.. de modo que le tapara su ropa interior.. la acomodo y la miro..  
- Harry.. no.. ha.. -Hermione lloraba mucho estaba muy asustada..  
- Harry estaba realmente destrozado tenía la cara de preocupación.. y estaba a punto de llorar..  
- Harry... -Hermione abrazaba a Harry.. - este viejo.. es un maldito bastardo, asqueroso..  
Harry la abrazaba..tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.. o de ira . Harry nunca lloraba pero le daba mucha bronca y angustia..  
- Harry .. estoy bien..  
-AAAY DIOS MATARE A ESE MALDITO VIEJO DE M..  
-¡Harry!.. ya esta, vamos..vámonos  
- vámonos ya..  
Empezaron a caminar.. pero harry paro y dejo sus cosas..  
-¿Que haces?  
- Saca la carpa.. trata de armarla, yo me deshago del viejo..  
Hermione le hizo caso y Harry : OBLIviate.. -dijo apuntando al viejo. y lo escondió atrás de una piedra.. y Harry se metió a la carpa..  
Hermione estaba sentada en la cama mirando sus manos.. Harry la miro.. y se sentó a su lado.  
- Hermione... -Hermione lo miro.  
- Debiste haberme escuchado Harry...  
- Lo se, lo siento mucho, no.. no se como .. escucha -dijo mirándola a los ojos...  
- QUE TE PASO EN LAS MANOS!  
- No es nada..  
- ¡Harry! -Hermione se paro y busco la botella de díctamo..le puso a Harry en las manos...  
-gracias.. -Harry le agarro las manos a Hermione y la miro a los ojos...  
- Creo que... tendríamos que pensar en -suspiro- Hermione creo que seria mejor que... olvides lo que paso  
- ¡Claro que si Harry por supuesto!  
- Pero.. con.. con magia..  
- ¡¿Qué?!  
- Hermione es lo que..  
- ¡HARRY NO!¡ NI LOCA NO!  
-¡¿Que!?¿¡ lo quieres recordar?!  
- AY SI CLARO HARRY ME ENCANTARIA TENER EL RECUERDO DE COMO UNA MALDITO VIEJO LOCO ME MANOSEA! - dijo ironicamente..  
-¿¡Y entonces?!  
- Harry -dijo con la voz llorosa..- no me quiero olvidar de lo que hemos pasado!  
- pero.. Pero no pasara nada Herms.. no importa lo que pasamos .. Con tal de que se te olvide ese.. Momento  
- ¡Harry no!.. ¡no quiero!..  
- Hermione, no quiero que recuerdes..  
- HARRY POTTER!.. CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ Y ESCÚCHAME.. ESTA VEZ SE TRATA DE MIII, MIII MEMORIA Y NO DEJARE QUE LA BORRES PORQUE YO PUEDO SOPORTAR LO QUE PASO, POR QUE SOY FUERTE, ADEMÁS Aquél CHIFLADO SOLO.. ME VIOLO CON LA MIRADA PORQUE NI SIQUIERA ME TOCO SOLO LEVANTO MI MALDITA FALDA Y PASE UN MALDITO MOMENTO ASQUEROSO, PERO NO ME PASO NADA MAS, Y CREO QUE ES MIII DESICION ESTA VEZ SI BORRO O NO MI MEMORIA.. PORQUE LO QUE PASE CONTIGO ES MUCHO MAS IMPORTANTE Y SI NO LO RECUERDO MI VIDA SERA COMO ANTES!.. ABURRIDA Y SIN AVENTURAS! ME ENTENDISTE?!  
Harry la miraba sorprendido, Hermione estaba parada con cara enojada..  
- Waaw -dijo suspirando Harry- creo que no me habían dicho nunca te amo de una manera tan fuerte..  
Hermione rio ... y se acerco a Harry...  
- Te amo - le dijo y lo beso apasionada.. se besaron un largo rato ...  
- Hermione.. -dijo Harry mirándola- ¿mañana volveremos si? a Londres...  
Hermione miro para abajo y asintió..  
se siguieron besando

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 18

Harry fue esta vez el primero que había despertado. Hermione le siguió  
- Hola -le dijo Harry besando la frente de Hermione  
- Hola -dijo con una sonrisa- ¿a que hora nos iremos?  
- Comeremos algo y nos vamos,¿ quieres?  
- esta bien, sigues teniendo los memorardum ¿verdad? -le dijo Hermione  
- Si, ¿por?  
- Pienso ir en escoba ¿que te crees?  
- De acuerdo, alguien se levanto con el pie...  
- Harry ¡todavía no me levanto! -dijo molesta- lo..lo siento Harry, es que ... yo.. No quiero volver.  
- Pero Hermione no podemos estar a la deriva sin saber cuál es nuestro...  
- Harry, a mi no me importa, mientras este contigo  
Harry se quedo callado  
- Hermione, lo hago por tu bien... te estoy involucrando en cosas que...  
- De acuerdo... volveremos, preparare te, escribe a mi mama que traiga dos escobas  
- Bien. Le diré que traiga una. no creo que consiga otra además que la tuya.  
- Por qué no llamamos kreacher en ningún momento? -dijo yendo a la cocinita  
- Lo pondríamos en peligro. -contesto escribiendo  
Mientras tomaban el te, y armaban todo esperaron la lechuza con la escoba.  
- creo que llego -dijo Hermione acercándose...  
- perfecto... súbete y..  
- Harry, yo.. no me acuerdo no se volar...  
- Hermione.. eres una bruja... como no sabes volar una escoba? -dijo en tono burlon.  
- Harry que las brujas vuelan en escoba -dijo divertida- es en los cuentos de muggles..  
Se subieron y volaron un largo rato...  
- Tu si vuelas bien -dijo Hermione con la melena al viento  
- ¡Y eso que no soy bruja! -dijo descendiendo cerca de un rio...  
- ¿Porque bajamos? -dijo Hermione saliendo de la escoba  
- Tengo hambre, calculo que es la hora de almorzar.  
- Pero.. no hay nada.  
- Allí hay unas manzanas.. además sino hay pescado -dijo señalando el rio divertido, ya que Hermione odiaba el pescado  
- Diuu, voy por las manzanas.  
Comieron 2 manzanas cada uno, se mojaron un poco en el rio y subieron denuevo a la escoba...  
- La siguiente parada ¿cual sera?...  
-Londres..  
- Lo se!, me refiero... ¿mi casa... o la tuya?  
- Bueeena pregunta.  
- La..la mia  
- Perfecto  
Asi volaron 2horas mas y llegaron a Londres, a la casa de hermione.  
-Baja -dijo hermione a harry  
- No herms.. yo  
-Harry, baja ahora  
- De acuerdo de acuerdo...  
Harry se bajo y espero allado de hermione que le abran la puerta.  
- Hola ma -saludo Hermione  
-¡HERMIONE!.. ¡HARRY!¡ han vuelto! ¡que maravilla! -los abrazo a ambos con mucha fuerza y los dejo pasar..  
- ¿Y papa?  
La madre de Hermione gruño  
-Pff.. tu padre se había enojado mucho porque te habías ido sin avisarle. pero yo le dijo que me habías avisado y que me había olvidado de contarle.. por suerte se tranquilizo un poco. y mas al saber que te fuiste con Harry -sonrió mirando al chico.  
- Y... R..¿ Ron sabe?  
Jane suspiro...  
- Le dije a tu padre que no diga ni una palabra a nadie. pero un día Ron apareció por aquí y dijo que quería disculparse de algo.. y le dije que te habías ido a casa de tus tíos en un pueblo cercano  
- Mama eres un genio!  
- Si, pero no te cubriré la próxima, sabes que no me gusta mentira.  
- Si, lo siento  
- En realidad si ron se .. entera fue mi culpa porque era mi trabaj...  
- Harry mi mama ya lo sabe -dijo Hermione con indiferencia.  
- ¡¿Que?! am..  
- Tranquilo Harry  
- bueno... am.. ire a ver como anda kreacher y...  
- ¡Adiós!  
Harry saludo a ambas y se dirigió a grimuld place..  
-¡AMO! AMO ¡HARRY!.. ¡¿QUE LE HA PASADO!?¡ KREACHER AH ESTADO CON LOS NERVIOS DE PUNTA! A LLORADO TRES NOCHES SEGUIDA Y.. -dijo abrazándolo  
- Kreacher.. tran.. ¡kreacher tranquilo!..  
- Kreacher lo siente..  
- Bueno.. am, me fui a un lugar de trabajo.. ¿Alguien vino?  
- Si, su amigo ron vino aquí señor. y kreacher le dijo que no sabia donde se encontraba pero kreacher dijo que seguramente estaría trabajando... ¡fue la semana mas larga de mi vida amo Harry!...  
Harry se reía, nunca había visto a kreacher tan contento.  
********AL OTRO DÍA********  
Harry había estado toda la tarde en su casa , de echo había decidido no ir a trabajar esa tarde, pero a la mañana dijo lo que había pasado. pero no dijo que había sido con Hermione...  
- ¿Que va a querer de cenar amo Harry? -pregunto kreacher cuando llegaba la noche  
- Lo que quieras kreacher...  
- Kreacher hará algo ¡muy bueno!.  
Harry siguió haciendo sus cosas... estaba ordenando unos libros unos viejos libros de Hogwarts. donde tenia garabatos en alguna painas.. algunos eran de Hermione. Sonrió al verlos.. decían:  
_**No le digas a ron que te estoy ayudando**_... o ... _**aqui es cero no tres! .. **__**ya viste la cara de snape?**_  
Harry reía al ver estos garabatos. y asi se quedo hasta la hora de cenar.. pero cuando kreacher fue a seguir viendo cartas.. de Sirius, de Simus y muchos otros... pero como en la medianoche se sintió un pequeño estruendo en la habitación de Harry... Harry no sabia quien podía ser, entonces se aferro a la varita y camino con cuidado hacia la puerta... la abrió despacio y...  
-¿Hermione? -dijo confundido- ¿que haces aquí? ¿que paso?  
- Harry -dijo un poco agitada... estaba en un pijama ajustado y con el pelo suelto.  
-Que paso.. ¿estas bien? siéntate -dijo indicando la cama..  
- No, si,si, esta bien.. pero..  
-¿Que paso?  
- Bueno.. estaba en la casa de Ron... y el me.. me invito a dormir... entonces bueno el.. el quería que.. bueno, que lo hagamos... pero yo no quería porque..-suspiro- esto te sonara infantil.. bueno.. no tanto ..  
-Tranquila Herms, siéntate y dime..  
- Bueno, yo no lo he hecho nunca, solo lo he .. tu sabes.. lo he hecho solo contigo y no con ron, y el queria.. aay no se que hacer..  
- Pero ¿porque viniste aquí?  
- Porque por mas nos hemos acostado harry sigues siendo mi mejor amigo -dijo como si esas palabras no habrían salido de su boca..  
Harry , un poco divertido.. la animo..  
- Bueno Hermione.. tu. no se ¿que quieres hacer?  
- Yo no quiero hacerlo con Ron..  
- ¿Y para que vienes?.. ¿quieres hacerlo conmigo? -dijo divertido acercándose a ella con voz sexy  
- jaja, ¡Harry! ...vine porque.. además, te extrañaba.. es la segunda noche que no duermo contigo..  
- Okeey.. pero ¿como hiciste para que ron no se diera cuenta que viniste conmigo?  
- Le dijo que me había ido al pueblo de mis tios  
- Herms.. me refiero a aqui  
- ¡Oh!.. bueno, le dijo que iría al baño pero.. ¡me le escape!..  
- Bueno, lo mejor será volver a su casa y decirle que.. que no estas lista y que prefieres volver a tu casa..  
HERMIONE lo hizo, volvió a lo de ron y le dijo tal cual le dijo harry, pero para la sorpresa de Harry.. que ya se estaba acostando. .vio a hermione aparecer de nuevo..  
- ¿Esto va a ser una costumbre? -dijo Harry sacándose los zapatos...  
- Am.. lo.. lo siento, me equivoque yo quería.. Volver a mi.. Mi casa y..  
harry se acerco a ella  
- Lo siento de verdad quería volver y.. no se yo me equivoque y..  
- Si claro -dijo Harry con sarcasmo, y la beso...  
-Bueno, si queria venir pero soy muy..  
-¿Hermosa?¿ linda? ¿sexy con tu pijama?  
- Mmm..no, iba a decir pesada pero gracias -dijo y se volvieron a besar.  
Se besaron y se acostaron en la cama.. se siguieron besando, hermione arriba de Harry..  
ESCENAS

- Oh dios.. -suspiro Hermione  
- ¿Que? -dijo Harry divertido por el modo que hermione lo habia dicho  
- Me negué a ron pero vine a.. a.. a ti -dijo sorprendida apoyándose en los brazos y mirando a Harry..  
- Creo que gane por decisión  
- Harry, hablo enserio, esto es.. confuso  
- Esta mas que claro Herms  
- Estoy muy confundida Harry.. no se qué debo hacer  
- Yo ya t elo he dicho perooo..  
- Harry no esstan facil dejar a ron..  
- Si, yo deje a Ginny.. y sabiendo que es de la misma familia...  
- bueno ron es mas.. rudo?.. o.. tiern..  
-¿¡TIERNO?! -dijo harry un poco enojado  
-Bueno.. lo.. lo siento no es  
- No.. esta bien yo lo siento..  
Hermione se quedo hasta la primer ahora de la mañana y se fue a cas..

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	19. Chapter 19

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 19

Ese día harry estaba feliz de que Hermione había ido a la noche!.. pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mal, porque SENTÍA QUE DE ALGÚN CURIOSO MOTIVO.. Hermione lo usaba.. pero se le fue esa idea de la cabeza.. QUE ESTABA PENSANDO?! Hermione quería estar con solo para hacerlo!  
-¿No? ¿va a desayunar?  
- No.. digo si!.. am.. mejor me voy kreacher te veo mas tarde..  
-Pero...  
Harry desapareció y apareció en el ministerio.. saludo a sus compañeros.. y a todos los que pasaban por ahi saludándolos.. se sento en su silla y empezó a pensar..  
- ¡HARRY! -era ron, había entrado a su despacho...  
- ¡Hola! -dijo temiendo que este enojado.  
- ¡¿COMO ESTAS!? no te visitaba desde hace tiempo eh? el otro dia fui y kreacher me dijo que estabas trabajando pero.. despues no fui más lo siento amigos..  
-Esta... bien  
- ¡RONALD! ¡te eh estado buscando todo el tiempo!.. la sra. Streel quiere que mires un artefacto que llego hace poco a su...HOLA HARRY! -dijo Hermione saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla  
- ¡Hola!..  
-Ahí voy Herms.. estoy charlando con..  
- Ron encerio quiere que lo veas, y no tengo por que venir yo a decirtelo! trabajo en otro piso!  
- Gracias herms -dijo yéndose..  
Cuando Hermione se quedo a solas con Harry...  
- Harry...  
- HARRY! HERMIONE! -alguien aparecio tras la puerta interrumpiendo... esa persona despertó la atención de Harry!, era una mujer muy linda, pelo castaño,alta, flaca y muy linda era igual a ...  
- KATIE BELL! -dijo Hermione abrazándola  
- KATIE! -¡Harry la abrazo también -como estas?!  
- ¡De maravilla! Y¿ ustedes?¿ están juntos?  
Harry y Hermione se miraron..  
- No -dijo Hermione un poco triste(? - tu estas con alguien?  
- No, jaja me dedicado al trabajo jaja  
- Y que haces aqui? de que te dedicas? -pregunto Harry intrigado, KATIE BELL! estaba bellísima  
- Bueno... en realidad soy profesora de Quidditch jaja profesional y...  
-¡DE VERDAD! que bueno! -dijo Harry feliz  
- Si, debo admitir Harry que fuiste un gran entrenador jaja -dijo sonriendo- pero bueno... estoy aca porque me llamaron para jugar un partido de Quidditch en un campeonato y ... me dijeron que tenia que venir acá para que puedan hacerme una prueba no?  
- ¡Que bueo! -dijo Hermione sonriente  
- Si, bueno, nos tenemos que juntar chicos, también con ron!...  
- Por supuesto..  
- Hablando de ron... ire a ver si me hizo caso jaja, adiós Katie espero verte mas seguido  
- Claro que si!  
Hermione se fue..  
- Puedes sentarte! -le dijo Harry acercándole una silla  
- ¡Gracias Harry, te ves.. muy bien !  
- ¡Gracias! tu tambien! no te habia reconocido jaja  
-¿Estás diciendo que era fea cuando era mas chica? -dijo divertida  
- Oh, por supuesto que no!.. estas mas linda jaja  
- Aay! muchas gracias! jaja veo que tienes trabajo... auror eh? jaja sabia que serias un bien auror  
- Gracias :) si, tengo trabajo y acabo de llegar de una "mision" que fue un.. desastre jjaja  
- ¿Quieres ir.. a tomar algo? un cafe o.. te... y me cuentas mas de esa mision,y de tu vida jaj  
- ¡Claro!... igual ahora no tengo trabajo jaj, solo vengo a cumplir jaja  
- ¡Perfecto!  
Katie agarro su abrigo .. Harry se paro abrio la puerta, la dejo pasar y fue tras ella.  
salieron del ministerio y se fueron a un cafe, pidieron algo de tomar y se pusieron a charlar de todo lo que habia vivido...  
- ¡Este café es muy bueno! -dijo katie...  
- ¡Si! ¡siempre tomo algo acá! aunque no es lo mismo el de las tres escobas jaja  
- ¡Por supuesto que no!  
- ¿No estas saliendo con nadie? -pregunto Harry  
- No, de verdad con nadie jaja... no e puesto a buscar nada jaja pero sin duda un buen jugador de Quidditch jaja, ¡no sabría que hablar sino!  
- Oh... jaja  
- ¿Y tu? -pregunto Katie  
- No, yo.. estuve con Ginny, pero .. Terminamos hace unos meses  
- Mmm... crei que estabas con Hermione jaja  
- ¿Herms?¿ por que? -dijo dándole un sorbo a su cafe  
- No lo se... te mira.. muy... no lo se, lo notaba en su mirada jaja,rnpero me equivoque... a no ser que sienta algo por ti  
- No, ella esta con ron  
- Harian linda pareja  
- ¿Si? jaja - rio Harry...  
- Por supuesto! pero no sabia que estabas solo! alguien tan... lindo! valiente!rnjaja  
- ¿Si? mm.. creo que solo tu me ves asi jaja  
- Oh claro que no.. las chicas mueren por ti!  
Harry rio...  
Se sentía bien con Katie, estaba muy linda y le gustaría.. salir con ella pero penso en Hermione, aunque.. después de todo ella estaba con ron.. pero no perdían nada en invitar a Katie a salir...  
- Bueno, creo que tengo que volver al trabajo...  
-¡Claro!, si me puedes decir donde esta el piso de profesorado?  
- Esta en el piso 5 y ahi sse divide en diferentes oficinas..  
- ¡Oh, gracias!  
- Bueno.. deja que yo invite ¿si? -dijo mientras le pagaba al señor..  
- Oh, Harry.. pf. te dibo una salida de café! jaja  
- Mmm.. creo que si -dijo divertido.  
- Bueno ¡espero verte pronto!  
- Si, bueno.. si quieres podríamos salir.. a .. cenar, o .. no lo se  
- ¡Estupendo!  
- Si quieres les digo a ron y a Hermione o no..  
- ¡Claro! diles! .. ¿mañana?  
-¡Mañana ! ¡bueno, adiós! -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla  
- ¡Nos vemos!

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	20. Chapter 20

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 20

Harry estaba ya en el ministerio pensando en ese ¡encuentro tan bueno! le había parecido una nueva Katie, hermosa, divertida y había terminado con lo que más les gustaba... el quidditch  
- Harry! -aparecieron de nuevo ron y Hermione, ya faltaba poco para que se vayan a casa  
- y Katie? ¡Hermione me dijo que estaba aquí!  
- Si, fuimos a tomar algo al café de en frente y quedamos en juntarnos  
- ¿Ah sí? -dijo Hermione un poquitito celosa  
- ¡Si!.. ¡Vamos mañana a cenar!  
- Aah¿ sí? -insistió Hermione  
- Y pueden venir!  
- ¡Ah si! -dijo Hermione ahora más feliz  
- SI HERMS! -dijo Harry impaciente  
- ¡Genial! UNA CITA DOBLE!- dijo ron guiñando el ojo a Harry  
- ¡¿Que?! pff.. Como que doble? solo son amigos jaja  
-Dijo Hermione fingiendo indiferencia  
- Mmm.. Puede ser -dijo divertido ron  
- Bueno, yo ya me voy...¿ nos vemos mañana?  
- CLARO! -dijo ron - ¿donde?  
Harry les dijo la hora y el lugar, y se fue a su casa.  
Esa tarde fue muy tranquila, Harry le había contado a Kreacher que una chica había aparecido y kreacher dijo que iria por una linda ropa. Aunque Harry le negó, Kreacher insistió y fue por una ropa muy linda.  
** Al otro día **  
Harry justo ese día no fue a trabajar asique decidió en prepararse y buscar algo bueno con que ir a la cena...  
Ya estaba oscureciendo... y el chico estaba ansioso al igual que kreacher porque el ver a harry feliz lo hacía feliz a él  
- ¡KREACHER! ¿me compraste algo? -pregunto Harry desde arriba  
- ¡Si señor! ,¡ kreacher lo dejo en su cama!  
- ¡Bien!  
Harry vio en su cama y había un jean y una camisa, había unas zapatillas y una linda chaqueta..  
-¡GRACIAS KREACHER! ¡GUARDA EL CAMBIO!  
- No seño, kreacher no se guardara el cambio  
- ¡Yo tampoco! ¡Asique más vale que te lo guardes!  
-¡ No! por favor  
- Es una orden  
- Bien -dijo suspirando el elfo  
Harry bajo, se veía muy lindo estaba realmente ... sexy...  
-Adiós Kreacher... volveré tarde  
- ¡Que se divierte amo!  
Harry salió de la casa  
- en el restaurant -  
- ¿Harry? -era Katie... estaba preciosa, usaba un lindo vestido azul estaba más bella que en el ministerio  
- ¡Katie!  
- ¡Te ves muy bien!  
- ¡Hola chicos! -Hermione y ron habían aparecido  
- Gracias! tu también... te ves preciosa...¡ HOLA CHICOS! -dijo mirando a Hermione y ron  
- Katie! -dijo ron abrazándola -¡ que bien estas! ¡tanto tiempo!  
- Si ron,¡ es mucho!  
- ¿Vamos a sentarnos? -opino Hermione  
Todos asintieron y fueron en busca de una mesa... Harry se sentó y ron se sentó a su lado... en frente de él se sentó Hermione y a su lado Katie.  
-¡ Que bueno que nos encontramos en el ministerio! -dijo Katie  
-¡ Claro que si ! -dijo Hermione entusiasmada...  
Pidieron una comida que llego al instante..  
- ¡Que bueno esta esto!... ya vuelvo, iré al baño un segundo... no me extrañen  
los tres se rieron...  
Harry estaba algo incomodo, en frente de el estaban las chicas más hermosas porque Hermione también llevaba vestido y estaba mas linda que nunca... pero Harry decidió "bromear" un rato  
-Wau chicas... están las dos realmente muy lindas! -dijo Harry con voz de galán  
Las chicas se rieron  
- Tu también -le dijo Hermione mirándolo de.. ESA manera a la que Harry le encantaba, Harry creía que lo hacia apropósito  
- Oh... gracias pero no tanto como tu -dijo Harry olvidando sonde y con quien estaba y recordando esas noches en las que estaban solos Hermione y el en la carpa... alejados de todo  
Pero pronto Hermione se dio cuenta que ya la miraba como para decirle más cosas, entonces lo patio por debajo de la mesa en los pies  
- AM.. -dijo reincorporándose-¿pediremos postre?  
- No lo se -dijo Katie- yo ya estoy un poco llena  
- ¡Pero no has probado nada!  
- Si, es que... además trato de... cuidarme, tu sabes quiero estar en ese campeonato y ..  
Ron llego..  
- Claro...¡ RON! sabias que Katie estará en un campeonato de quidittch?  
- ¿De verdad? -dijo asombrado  
- Si -dijo riendo  
-¡ Genial! es, perfecto qué bueno! y con quien estarás..  
- Supongo...  
Harry ya no los escuchaba, porque de pronto miro a Hermione que estaba escuchando sonriente, pero el sabía que no le interesaba en absoluto. Entonces Hermione lo miro y esa conexión de siempre hizo que se sientan solos... se miraban y se sonreían... pero Harry se dio cuenta que ron lo miraba entonces miro a Katie y asintió sin saber que habían dicho  
- Es genial! -dijo ron finalizando  
- Ya nos juntaremos con Ginny, aunque bueno.. No lo se -dijo mirando a Harry  
- Si, se que terminaron ¿por que terminaron?  
Harry miró a Hermione de reojo...  
-Am... no lo se,¿ ciertas diferencias? quizá  
- Diferencias? -dijo Katie- que pena, bueno me comunicare con Ginny y quizá nos podríamos juntar, ¡tu también Herms!  
- ¡Am... si! , claro -dijo algo nerviosa  
- Bueno, Herms que te parece si vamos a caminar y dejamos solos a...  
Harry codeo muy disimuladamente a ron y el por suerte lo entendió..  
-¿Vamos?  
- Pero... -dijo buscando la ayuda de Harry  
pero el no sabía qué hacer... el no quería esconder lo que sentía por Hermione, pero entonces debía estar con otras chicas..  
-Am.. No, no se es temprano creo..  
- Si, ron no seas agua fiestas - dijo Katie  
Hermione casi le hace un monumento cuando la escucho, porque eso hizo que ron se volviera a sentar..  
- De acuerdo ! pero entonces pidamos postre...- todos rieron  
la noche recién comienza pensó Hermione, no sabía que iba a hacer pero no quería perder a Harry , tenían que hablar urgente...  
- Am.. Bueno, pediremos postre iré a pedir, ¿que quieres ron?.. Am. Harry¿ vienes? o Katie? -Hermione pregunto dándole a una mirada a Harry  
- Yo voy,¿ quieres algo Kat?  
- MMM... No, gracias Harry  
- ¡Vamos Katie! ¡come algo!¿ un helado? un.. ¿Postre?  
- No, de verdad pide tu Harry -contesto Katie  
- De acuerdo, ¿estás segura?  
- Segurísima -sonrió- ¡gracias!  
Harry y Hermione caminaron hacia donde estaba para pedir postre, y se pusieron en la cola más larga así tenían tiempo para hablar...  
-Harry...  
- Hermione, estas de verdad muy hermosa  
- Gracias, Harry escucha tu..  
- nNo, no Hermione tu escúchame¿ si?.. Mira, yo... -la miro a los ojos- estoy saliendo con katie y..  
- ¿Qué?!  
-¡ Baja la voz!  
- ´Pero Harry..  
- No puedes decirme nada al respecto  
- Harry... mira, está bien¿ si? ¿Saldrás con Katie? y ¿lo nuestro? ¿que fue? ¿una aventura y ya?  
- Eso es lo que eh estado pensando pero.. -suspiro- las dos son muy hermosas  
a Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas  
- Hermione -la miro a los ojos y le agarro discretamente la mano- yo te amo, pero estas con ron, y me di cuenta de que estas con ron y eso no cambiara así que yo no puedo estar atado a tu relación con ron .. yo necesito salir con otras chicas y Katie me parece la.. la indicada y... no llores  
-Lo siento -dijo Hermione secándose una lagrima con el dorso de la mano  
- Herms...  
- Harrry -lo miro- entiendo perfectamente.  
Dicho eso Hermione volvió a la mesa donde estaban ron y Katie y Harry se quedo mirándola , y se quedo esperando en la cola...  
-¿ Que te paso? - pregunto ron  
-¿ A mi?¿ nada por? -dijo fingiendo felicidad  
- Tienes los ojos un poco rojos  
- Si, creo que me.. Me entro algo  
- ¿Y el postre? -pregunto  
- Am.. .Harry se quedo haciendo la cola ...  
- La cola es muy larga -dijo Harry cuando llego hacia ellos- le dije al mozo que venga a nuestra mesa..  
El mozo llego y ron pidió dos helados, ya que las chicas no querían  
-¡ Esto está muy bien! -Dijo ron  
- Si,¿ quieren probar? -dijo sacando un bocado con la cuchara  
- No -dijeron al unísono las chicas  
- Ven, prueba -le dijo a Katie  
Y al ver que Harry le acerco la cuchara a Katie a la boca a Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se paro inconscientemente.. todos la miraron  
- Permiso, ya vuelvo -dijo Hermione yendo al baño  
Harry se quedo con la cuchara en la mano, Katie la agarro y probo el helado  
- Rico -dijo con una sonrisa  
- ¡¿Que le pasa a Hermione!? -dijo ron - quizá esta en sus días… ¡ayyy! - ron gimió de dolor y Katie rio, Harry le había golpeado a ron en las costillas por ese comentario  
-Lo siento -dijo con un hilo de voz

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	21. Chapter 21

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 21

Hermione volvió del baño con los ojos llorosos y nerviosa porque no sabía cómo lucia,  
- ¡¿vamos a caminar?! -Propuso ron a todos  
- claro! -dijeron Katie y Harry  
Ron y Katie estaban muy entretenidos charlando sobre quidditch, entonces Hermione se corrió discretamente de al lado de ron y se fue al otro lado de Harry  
-hola- dijo este caminando  
- hola - suspiro Hermione un poco triste  
- Hermione lo siento pero...  
- no, de verdad no importa Harry, te entiendo  
- pero... entonces no llores mas -dijo mirándola a los ojos  
- no estoy llorando ahora- se defendió Hermione  
- ah no? tienes la naricita roja -dijo Harry divertido  
- eso es porque tengo mucho frio -dijo a la defensiva  
Harry se saco su gran campera y se la dio  
- Harry, no tienes que.. Yo le pediré a ron  
-claro que no, ron esta.. -miro a ron y a Katie muy interesados en su charla- algo entretenido no lo crees?  
- ya lo creo, bien, dame la campera -dijo sonriendo  
Hermione se puso la campera y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas por ese.. Ese perfume ese.. Desodorante quizá.. Era el olor de Harry ese aroma la hacía sentir llena de esperanzas y de recuerdos que nunca olvidaría. Harry se acerco a ella y le susurro:  
-tu perfume me hace sentir de ese modo - dijo guiñándole un ojo  
Hermione rio un poquito y miro a Harry a los ojos...y él le sonrió  
- ¿sabes qué? -Dijo Harry con una mirada traviesa  
- ¿que?  
Harry rodeo a Hermione con el brazo  
-Harry... Harry que haces?! -le susurro Hermione nerviosa  
- shh -le susurro  
Ron justo miro para atrás y Harry :  
- lo mate! -dijo sacudiendo el hombro de Hermione  
- ¡bien! -le siguió la corriente Hermione  
ron no les dio importancia y siguió charlando con Katie  
Harry y Hermione se aguantaron una gran carcajada pero siguieron caminando..  
Y así siguieron Harry y Hermione riéndose de todas las payasadas de Harry y ron y Katie todo el tiempo con el quidditch  
-katie! eres peor que Harry y ron hablando del ¡quidditch ! jaja -dijo Hermione cuando llegaron a Grimuld place  
- bueno, creo que aquí nos despedimos -dijo ron a todos  
- si, eso creo -dijo Harry- aunque quieres conocer mi casa katie? podemos tomar un cafe.  
- me encantaría! gracias  
- adiós -dijo Hermione un poco triste pero no tan notoriamente.  
Todos se saludaron y cuando Harry saludo a Hermione le hizo un pequeñísimo quiño que solo lo noto Hermione, se rio discretamente.  
Aunque a esa altura, esa relación era muy discreta,! sE amaban con locura y pasión! pero era muy discreto.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	22. Chapter 22

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 22

Harry y Katie entraron a la casa , katie la miraba asombrada...  
-Y pensar que yo vivio con mis padres! -dijo mirando a harry- es muy linda, y grande es hermosa  
- ¿Jaja, gracias! quieres un cafe?  
- Bueno, esta bien  
-¿AMO HARRY? -aparecio kreacher mirando a katie desconfiadamente  
- jaja, kreacher ella es katie bell  
- Si,si hola. kreacher no sabia que su amo traeria a su novia  
katie rio nerviosa  
- No es mi novia kreacher, y... puedes irte a dormir  
- Bueno, hasta mañana -dijo kreacher sin dejar de mirar a katie con desconfianza  
- ¡Adiós! -dijo Katie sonriéndole  
Harry sirvió café en dos tazas y fueron al sillon a tomarlo.  
-Gracias -dijo Katie recibiendo la taza- que lindo, esta parte e hace acordar a la sala comun de Hogwarts, jaja los sillones, el fuego  
-Ssi, esta es.. mi parte favorita -dijo Harry  
- Es muy linda  
- ¿Gracias... y? ¿Hablaron de quidditch eh? jajaja  
- Si, ese ron quería estar bien informado -dijo divertida Katie  
- ¡Ya lo creo!  
Ambos rieron y miraron al fuego, luego se miraron, notaron que estaban solo ellos dos. Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron sabían lo que era indicado y lo que se suponía que tendrían que hacer... se acercaron lentamente pero Harry no la tomo, y ella tampoco solo... sus bocas se unieron y se besaron... PERO al instante Katie se separo  
- ¿Que ocurre? -pregunto Harry  
- Harry...  
- Lo siento, fui yo? estas incomoda? beso mal?  
- jajaja Harry tranquilo... es solo que no estoy segura de esto sabes?  
Harry no dijo nada  
- Escucha, eres un chico muy hermoso y muy valiente. y besas muy bien -dijo nerviosa- pero... se que no es lo.. lo correcto  
- Si, también creo que no es correcto -dijo suspirando  
- Harry -Katie le tomo una mano al ver que su amigo estaba algo triste- se lo que pasa... entre tu y Hermione -Harry la miro de golpe  
- Que.. que? -dijo asombrado  
- Si, ron puede ser un poco volado jaja pero yo lo note, desde que los vi a ustedes en el ministerio, note como Hermione te miraba...  
- Am...  
- Creo que eso es estupendo!, me encanta la pareja que hacen y se llevan muy bien y ambos tienen mucha conexión!.. pero yo no quiero intervenir, me di cuenta que se aman y sienten eso, pero Hermione esta con ron. Vi como le diste tu campera, vi como se abrazaron. y como se miraron en toda la cena...  
- Katie, lo siento mucho, de verdad no quise...  
- Harry, tranquilo, yo estoy perfecta, para mi esto fue solo una invitación de amigos no fue una cita...  
- Katie estoy muy... avergonzado lo siento pero.. tienes razón  
- Harry ¿porque no están juntos?  
- porque... bueno, en realidad yo le corte a Ginny por eso, porque nos.. Enamoramos no lo sé. Ese beso -susurro recordando su primer beso.  
- Aaay, que hermosos! -Katie ya sonaba como una amiga de Harry a quien le interesaba su vida amorosa. y ese roll era el correcto.  
- Pero ron, tenemos mucho miedo que esta... amistad se rompa...  
- Si, lo se.. pero Harry... vi como se miraban y si se nota hasta en sus mirada.. debo admitir que eso es un verdadero, verdadero amor -dijo mirándolo a los ojos  
- si . katie, yo la amo pero...  
- No existe el pero en el amor verdadero Harry ¿entiendes? - dijo sonriendo- ¿tu la amas a Hermione?  
-Am... si  
- Harry debes ir a decírselo , ahora mismo debe estar llorando en su pieza porque cree que nosotros estamos...  
-Si!.. ya entendí -dijo Harry evitando que la palabra aquella lo ponga incomodo  
Katie rio...  
- Harry, tienes que ir a hablar con ella!  
-¡Si!, ¡eso hare!  
- Harry, creí que los encontraría a ti y a Ginny o a ron y a Hermione con hijos! pero me sorprendí al ver esa.. LOCA HISTORIA!  
Harry rio  
-¿hijos? ¿estas loca?  
- No, Parvati Patill... me la encontré en Gringots.. está embarazada y con un hijo de 4 años!  
- ¿de verdad!?  
- ¡claro que sí!.. Harry aprovecha que tu no estás atado a alguien, aprovecha..¡ ve a buscar a Hermione! y tienes que estar con ella!... Ron es.. Ron no es para ella Harry.  
- tu...¿ tu crees?  
- por supuesto!  
Harry estaba tan entusiasmado y se sentía feliz de haber hablado con katie...  
- gracias Katie, de verdad gracias, iré.. ¡iré e este momento!.. ah y... perdon por el.. por el beso sabes?  
-jaja ve!.. y no te preocupes ambos lo hicimos sin intenciones :)  
Katie se despidió, le deseo suerte y desapareció. Harry desapareció y apareció en la calle de la casa de Hermione. era muy tarde y no quería despertar a toda la familia asi que fue hacia la ventana de Hermione vio la luz de la lamparita de noche prendida... se asomo por la ventana y vio a Hermione leyendo un libro y cada tanto se secaba la cara con el dorso de la mano. Katie tenia razon, Hermione estaba llorando en su pieza.  
Harry toco su ventana y a través de la cortina que Hermione se dirigió a el. Hermione corrió la cortina y asombro al ver a Harry ahí y abrió rápidamente la ventana  
-¡Harry! ¡¿que haces aqui!? -dijo con un leve tono de felicidad en la voz.  
Hermione tenia la cara un poco hinchada de tanto aver llorado, pero aun asi estaba hhermosa  
- Hola Herms -dijo Harry sonriendo.  
- Harry ¿que haces aquí?  
- Hermione, escúchame... hable con Katie y nos dimos cuenta de que...  
- ¿se ama y que son novios? -dijo Hermione desesperanzada ycon lagrimas en los ojos  
-WOOW SI QUE ERES DRAMÁTICA!  
- me di cuenta que Katie no era para mí, tu eres para mí y yo para ti, no mereces a ron y ron no te merece... tu eres inteligente, hermosa y muy divertida y me di cuenta que es a ti a quien quiero no quiero a ninguna otra chica!.. solo a ti Herms -dijo Harry mirando a Hermione a los ojos mientras ella lloraba ahora por las hermosas palabras...  
- Harry... -dijo entre hipidos - tu.. me amas?  
- Um... yo... bueno.. mm.. te amo es una palabra muy.. muy grande y fuerte y... yo... no...  
NO ESTARÍA AQUÍ SI NO TE AMARA -le agarro las manos y la miro a los ojos- HERMMS, TE AMO MAS QUE A MI PROPIA VIDA, TE AMO MAS QUE A NADIE EN EL MUNDO, SIEMPRE TE EH AMADO DE DIFERENTES MODOS PERO AHORA MAS QUE NUNCA .POR FAVOR QUÉDATE CONMIGO -dijo cerrando los ojos.  
A Hermione le faltaba el aire, estaba tan contenta, asombrada, nerviosa y tan pero tan enamorada de ese chico tan perfecto!  
- Otra voz lloras? -dijo Harry divertido  
- Ahora de felicidad -dijo llorando - pero siempre por ti.  
Dicho eso, Hermione se abalanzo a Harry y se besaron como nunca antes lo habían echo, fue el mejor beso... duro muchísimo.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	23. Chapter 23

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 23

Harry y Hermione se quedaron besandose en la puerta de la ventana.  
-Te amo Harry -decía Hermione una y otra vez mientras lo besaba y lloraba.  
- Hermione te amo -Dijo harry al terminar de besarla- No quiero que estes con Ron, se que es mi amigo, pero te amo , y quiero que estes conmigo siempre Hermione  
Hermione lloraba cada vez más.  
- Hermione por favor -le suplicaba Harry  
- Harry... No ...No puedo -Decía llorando mientras lo besaba  
- HEMRIONE ¿tu me amas?  
- Claro que te amo Harry  
- ¿Y entonces?  
Hermione se quedó callada mirandolo.  
- Hermione eso es fuerte, pero nosotros somos más ¿entiendes?- Le dijo Harry  
Hermione asintió  
-Yo no soy ese tipo de persona Harry, yo no engaño a la gente, ni tampoco pienso dejar a Ron por ti, imagína como se pondría ¿ tu lo imagínas?  
- Hermione, sinceramente no pareciera que no eres ese tipo de persona, mira ahora... Mira a tu al rededor.  
Hermione levantó la cabeza y miró a su alredeor, tambíen noto que Harry la abrazaba y que ella lo abrazaba.  
- Soy un asco-Dijo Hermione- ¿En qué me he convertido?  
- En la chica más hermosa, y divertida del mundo Hermione  
-No, yo debería  
- Hermione... Tu deberías estar en este momento llorando en la cama porque yo estoy con Katie... ¿tengo razón?  
Hermione asintió cabizbaja: -Pero yo soy la novia de Ron y si yo le digo que salgo contigo y que lo he hecho contigo...  
-Hermione no le dirias que lo hemos echo ¿oo si?  
- No, pero el punto es que soy su novia  
- ¡HERMIONE! -Dijo Harry, ya estaba muy impaciente, Hermione era muy terca tenia mucha angustia porque Hermione no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía esa impotencia hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas. -¡TE AMO! ¿ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES? - su primera lagrima cayó  
- Ha...  
- Hermione ya te he dicho lo que siento por ti, y tu lo unico que dices es lo que diría Ron¡ SOLO PIENSAS EN RON! ¿te has dado cuenta que ni siquiera piensas en tí?  
Hermione lo abrazó pero por primera vez en toda su vida, Harry no le respondió el abrazo.  
- Lo siento Harry -Dijo llorando - soy una... basura no quiero lastimarte.  
- Hermione, tu nunca entenderas lo que pasa. -Dijo Harry seriamente.  
Hermione seguía llorando, cerró la ventana y se sentó en la cama. A Harry le cayó otra lagrima, se sentó en la hierba fría y apoyó su cabeza en la pared de la casa  
Hermione no sabía que hacer, y el chico perdió sus esperanzas completamente ya no soportaba más.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	24. Chapter 24

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 24

Aquel día había sido una tristeza muy grande par Harry, ya se había rendido, logro él entender que si Hermione no dejaba a Ron no iba a ser posible que siga con Hermione, porque Ron era su amigo, por más de que ame más a Hermione pero el amor se estaba expandiendo y estaba a punto de perjudicar a más gente.

Ya habían pasado tres días, y ni Harry ni Herrmione se habían hablado.

Ese día Harry no se había despertado con más esperanzas, seguía igual de molesto y triste, pero ese día cuando salió a dar un paseo por la tarde se encontró a más ni menos que a Ron .

- ¡Harry! ¿como estas? -le preguntó Ron

- - ¡Ron! Bien -mintió- y ¿tu?

- -No estoy nada bien. -empezaron a caminar juntos- ¿sabes? Yo tenia pensado proponerle matrimonio a Hermione sabes?

- - ¿Ah si? -A Harry se le había bajado la presión no lo podía creer- ¡y…?

- -Sabes Harry… Hermione esta tan rara, ya no la reconozco.

- -¿por? -dijo Harry fingiendo indiferencia, pero por dentro quería morir .

- Porque está muy… ¡tonta! Le digo algo y ¡no me escucha! - dijo Ron irritado- es una niña rebelde que no hace lo que le pido -preotestó Ron

- -¿Qué dices? -dijo Harry alarmado

- -No me hace caso…

- -Ron ella no tiene por que hacerte caso -dijo Harry dejando de caminar, furioso.

- -Ya no me quiere Harry y hoy nos peliamos muy mal. Le dije que era una niña inmadura, y ella me dijo que ya estaba cansada y empezamos a discutir mucho.

- -¿y…?

- -Y ella se fue de mi casa, después de decirme que era un MALDITO CONTROLADOR -dijo imitando la voz de Hermione- ¿puedes creerlo?

- -Am…

- -Ella siempre vbusca pelea, pareciera que me quiere dejar y ya me tiene harto Harry

Harry tuvo un aire a esperanzas, estaba entusiasmado. ¿Acaso Hermione estaba tramando dejar a Ron? Si eso era iria a besarla, pero trató de no demostrarlo.

Estba todo muy raro, Hermione estaba rara y Harry no sabía exactamente lo que planeaba.

Al otro día…

EN CASA DE Hermione

- -Ya me tienes cansada ron -dijo Hermione con furia interior

- -Eres una…

- -¡cierra la boca! Si tanto crees que soy inmadura, y que soy una rebelde por que no te largas ¿eh?

Ron se había quedado muy enojado y decepcionado pero tenia ganas de agarrar a Hermione y samarrearla hasta que lo ame

- -¡QUIERES QUE ME VAYA! ¿¡AHOIRA QUIERES QUE ME VAYA?!

- -¡SI!

- -¿¡ YA NO ME AMAS Hermione?!

Hermione vasilo, un aire de felicidad y energía le vino, fue una gran corazonada de que por fin lo dejaría y por fin se dio cuenta de que Ron no era para ella.

- -¡NOO! -gritó Hermione

Esas palabras enloquecieron a Ron, estaba tan alterado que gritó más

-¿¡HAY ALGUIEN MÁS ACASO?!

Hermione se quedo muy callada

-¡CONTESTAME! -le grit´po Ron acercándose a ella.

- YO..

-¡ CONTESTAME YA MISMO! ¡¿ HAY OTRO?!

Hermione no se creía capaz, estaba dispuesta mentiry decir que solo era una pelea y que mañana ya estarían bien. Pero era mucho más grande esta pelea ¿acaso era el fin?

- Vendras conmigo Hermione, y no te iras de mi lado porque tu eres mi novia y no te iras porque ¿quien te querría a ti? Tu no eres más que una mujer para manipular y yo te tendré a mí lado ¿oiste?

No podría ser Ron ese, era tan distinto, tan diferente al de hace unos años. Pero no puedo contenerse tampoco pudo aguantar que insultara de esa manera tan fea y extraña.

- -¡SI! ¡ HAY ALGUIEN MÁS! ¿OÍSTE? ¡YA NO TE AMO, NO TE AMO!

Ron escuchó eso y se desapareció escupiendo fuego.

A Hermione no se le cayó ni una lagrima, estaba feliz pero temía lo que Ron era capaz. Pero no dudó en ir a lo de Harry.

00 Grimuld Place 00

Hermione toco la puerta muy nerviosa, los pies le temblaban.

- -Hola kreacher ¿está Harry?

- -No, el amo no se…

- -Está bien kreacher dejala pasar -se escuchó a Harry

Hermione entró, Harry estaba viendo las patas de la mesa, que estaban un poco rotas. La chica miró a Harry y se le volcó el corazón.

- -Hola -dijo Harry parándose.

Hermione no contestó, no podía hablar. Pero por fin hablo:

- -Estos días…he estado pensando mucho en ti, y en lo que me dijiste. Me di cuenta de que sin ti yo soy muy aburrida y mi vida es igual y que… Te amo

- -Hermione, sabes que esas son palabras vacías… si no..

- -Lo sé -interrumpió seriamente- sé que probablemente ya no me ames tanto como antes, porque soy una verdadera, verdadera idiota.

Harry no contestó, lo cual afirmaba el comentario de Hermione.

- -No te vengo a decir que me perdones, pero te vengo a decir… que dejé a Ron porque yo te amo a ti y él no es para mí. -dijo Hermione

Dicho eso, Hermione se dio vuelta, dispuesta a irse sin ninguna nueva esperanza… Pero unos brazos que rodearon su cuerpo no la dejaron irse, se dio vuelta. Un Harry feliz y entusiasmado la miraba con amor y con ojos grandes, llenos de paz.

- -Te amo Hermione, no puedo explicarte la felicidad que siento. Pero estoy dispuesto a pasar mi vida contigo. -Harry la beso de forma tan apasionada como nunca antes. Estaba contento ,feliz y amaba con todo su corazón a Hermione.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	25. Chapter 25

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 25

Harry estaba de verdad muy feliz estaba muy entusiasmado sentía que había vuelto a nacer  
- ¡Mi amor! ¿Tu sabes lo que significa? -le dijo a la chica  
Hermione se reía ella también estaba muy feliz  
- Te amo Harry, por fin lo hice ¡ahora por fin estaremos juntos!  
- Te amo tanto -dijo el chico abrazando a su novia.  
En ese momento el elfo apareció.  
- ¿Señor? va a querer tomar su media-tarde ? -le preguntó  
- ¡SI! kREACHER muchas gracias -la sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro, y esa sonrisa se la contagió a Kreacher.  
Mientras estaban tomando su media-tarde...  
- ¿y...? ¿como fue todo? -preguntó Harry intrigado.  
- Bueno... estabamos peleando y me preguntó si habpía otro y...  
-¿Que le dijiste, que era yo?  
- No, claro que no. Le dije que había otro y que ya no lo amaba... y el se fue y yo vine contigo -dijo terminando con una sonrisa.  
- Perfecto -murmuró Harry.  
Se quedaron charlando y riendo estaban muy enamorados. ya no había nada que los detenga querían estar al lado y no querían nada ni a nadie más.  
- Bueno... creo que va a hacer la primera vez que yo saco el tea de Ron pero...ya no me importa ¿sabes? no me importa si se enoja ¡NO ME IMPORTA! - Harry estaba muy energico  
Hermione se ría del comportamiento de Harry parecía un loco.  
- Te amo -le dijo Hermione.  
Harry y hermione se besaron, se fueron al sillon.  
- Aquí fue ... nuestro... primer beso -dijo Hermione entre besos.  
- lo se -le contesto Harry, la miró a los ojos- siempre lo recuerdo- dicho eso volció a besarla con pasión.  
- ¿Amo Harry? -apareció Kreahcer  
- Kreacher ¿que pasó? -dijo Harry dejando de besar a Hermione.  
- Iré a limpiar...  
-Am... si quieres puedes ir a ...pasear, puedes ir a donde quieras te necesitaé solamente a la noche Kreacher.  
- ¿de verdad? ¿el amo le deja a kreacher ir a pasear?  
Harry y hermione se miraron.  
-si -le contestó- ¿quieres?  
- ¡Si! claro que si.  
Kreacher salió de la casa y se fue feliz. Harry sabía que no iba a pasear ni a caminar, si no seguramente iba a ir por el caldero chorreante y por esos lados oscuros donde al elfo le gustaba ir.  
Harry siguió besando a Harry emocionado y ella le respondía esos besos que solo tenían ellos. Esos besos que amaban y que nunca habían experimentado, sus bocas s eencontraban y en ese momento se sentían muy felices ,sus lenguas jugaban con un sabor unico .  
Ambos no dejaban de besarse. lentamente Harry jugaba con la camisa de Hermione al igual que ella jugaba con su cinturon. Se recostaron en el sillón, Harry lentamente sacó la camisa de Hermione. La chica se paró y guió a Harry hasta la habitación donde habían estado días atras.  
Harry recostó a Hermione en la cama delicadamente, quitandose las prendas que estorbaban ambos se tumbaron en la cama.  
Nuevamente sus cuerpos se encontraron, la calida piel de Hermione enriquesía a Harry en el divino movimiento de sus cinturas. La chica enredaba sus dedos en el alborotado y divertido cabello de Harry. El mago acariciaba las piernas de su ahora novia, subían lentamente, Hermione sivertida y cansada dejó de besar a Harry., haciendo que el chico se acueste al lado de ella.  
- Bueno -dijo hermione suspirando divertida.  
Harry la miró  
- Me encanta hacer esot contigo sin tener ninugn cargo de conciencia -dijo Harry riendo.  
Hermione rió y besó a Harry una vez más.  
-Te propongo que cosinemos algo -le dijo Harry a Hermione.  
- Suena bien -dijo ella entusiasmada.  
Harry besó una vez más a Hermione.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	26. Chapter 26

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 26

Harry y Hermione se vistieron y salieron de la habitación

- ¿Qué quieres que cocinemos? -le preguntó Harry a la chica.

- No lo sé, lo que tengas -le dijo sonriendo.

- Tengo… nada por aquí -dijo abriendo unas puertitas.- nada -dijo cerrando otras- y creo que … nada.

Hermione rió.

- Si que tienes que hacer compras ¿vamos a comprar? -le dijo Hermione

- Tengo una mejor idea… ¿Qué tal… si vamos a comer a un lindo lugar?

- De acuerdo, suena muy bien.

- ¿vamos?

Ambos buscaron sus abrigos y se fueron a buscar un lugar para comer. Pasaron por muchos lugares pero Harry estaba buscando uno muy lindo para llevar a Hermione.

- Ese me gusta-dijo Hermione mirando un lugar muy lindo- am… mejor no, ahí íbamos con Ron a comer… me trae…

- Vamos Herms, entremos… la pasaremos bien ¿si?- le dijo Harry

- - de acuerdo.

Entraron al lindo lugar, estaban casi todas las mesas ocupadas, pero no se asombraban a ver una que otra mesa aparecer o desaparecer.

- ¿Buscan lugar? - les dijo una voz detrás.

- Si, para dos por favor -pidió Hermione.

El señor los ubico en un lindo lugar, estaba al lado de la ventana y la vista era de la calle iluminada. Ambos se sentaron y agradecieron al mozo.

- Bueno… ¿Qué vas a querer? -le preguntó Hermione.

- No lo sé, ¿tu?

- Am… ¡no puede ser! -dijo Hermione seguido de un grito ahogado.

Harry la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó

- Ay dios mio, Harry… Katie, Ginny y Ron están entrando por la puerta justo ahora.

- ay por dios… -dijo Harry - bueno… no …no importa esperemos que no nos vean.

-cúbrete un poco con la carta.

Harry y Hermione miraron de reojo al mozo que acomodaba a l gente. Katie, Ginny y Ron se dirigían muy cerca de ellos. Pero por suerte, Harry se asomó y se encontró con la sorprendida mirada de Katie, Harry le hizo una seña de que se alejaran, y Katie los guió para otro lado.

- ¿Qué haríamos sin Katie? -dijo Hermione un poco alivida.

- No lo se -suspiró Harry.

La parejita pidió la cena y se las entregaron al instante.

- Creo que es mejor esto que… NADA de mi casa -dijo Harry

Hermione rió.

Harry y Hermione la estaban pasando muy bien, se reían y por fin podían estar sin pensar en lo que DIRÍA Ron.

Hermione miró a un costado y volvió rápido la mirada hacia Harry .

-¿Qué pasó? -le preguntó este.

- Ginny me vio, y le dijo algo a Ron -dijo horrorizada.

-Bueno tranquila, tranquila… am…

-¿Qué hacemos? -dijo Hermione desesperada.

- bueno… digámosle que nos amamos Herms… ya no aguanto más.

-Harry, no estoy lista para hacerlo, además… no quiero hacerlo en publico, aun no sabemos como lo tomará Ron ¡ni Ginny!

- De acuerdo.. entonces…

-Harry Potter… -una voz irritantemente conocida sonó detrás de Hermione.

- Aam… Gi...Gi...¡Ginny! Ro..Ron -dijo Harry sorprendentemente tartamudeando

- Hola -le dijo Ron mirando con odio a Hermione.

- Hola Katie -le dijo Harry a Katie, que los miraba con cara de "lo siento mucho"

- Hermione -le dijo secamente Ron a la chica.

- Ho..Hola chicos.

- ¿Qué hacen? -le dijo Ginny- ¿ahora salen juntos?

Un incomodo silencio y un lío de miradas ocurrió.

Harry miró a Hermione, ella lo miró con cara de: "NOO" . Katie miró a Harry , Ron miraba a todos confundido, y Ginny fulminaba a Harry y a Hermione con la mirada.

- No -dijo Harry cabizbajo- solo… salimos a comer es.. es todo.

- ESSSSS TODO -dijo Ginny sarcásticamente.

- Si, Ginny -le dijo Hermione molesta.

- Supongo que te enteraste que Hermione y yo terminamos… -dijo Ron a Harry.

- Amm.. si…-dijo Harry

- ¡CLARO QUE SE ENTERO,!-interrumpió Ginny a los gritos ¿¡POR QUE TE CREES QUE…?!

- Ginny, estamos en un restaurante, esto lo discutiremos en otro lado -Le dijo Harry.

Ginny lo miró con odio.

-No creas que acá termina todo -dijo Ginny fulminando nuevamente a la pareja con los ojos, y dándose vuelta hacia su mesa.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	27. Chapter 27

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 27

Harry y Hermione decidieron retirarse del restaurant, depues de todo, no podían comer si tenían la mirada de Ginny encima, se sentían muy incomodos.

Ambos aparecieron en la calle: Grimuld Place…

- Bueno… -dijo Harry.

- - Este si te parece un "lindo" lugar para hablar? Harry -escuchó a Ginny a sus espeldas.

- Oh, Ginny… ¿Qué hacen aquí? -dijo mirando a Ron que la acompañaba.

- Exigimos explicaciones.

Hermione creyó que nunca se había puesto tan nerviosa como aquella noche.

- Pero…

- Estoy dispuesta a discutir aquí, pero si me invitas a pasar…

Harry le dio la espalda y entró a su casa dejando pasar a Ginny, Ron y por ultimo Hermione, quien le echo una mirada zombi.

- ¿Y bien?- saltó Ginny.

- ¿y bien que? -dijo Harry molesto.

- Quiero que me expliques que pasa entre tu y Hermione

- ¿Qué te pasa Ginny? No pasa nada -dijo Hermione fingiendo.

- ¡Claro! -dijo sarcásticamente- entonces ¿Por qué Harry prefirió que te quedes a dormir tu antes de mi?

- ¿¡QUE!? -saltó Ron.

- Es… mentira, nisiquiera se quedó a dormir -le dijo Harry a ambos.

- Oh.. pero si que la prefiriste…

- ¡GINNY, NOSOTROS YA NO SOMOS NADA! ¿ENTIENDES? -le gritó Harry- no hace falta que me hagas una escena de celos…

- Pero esto también rrastra a Hermione… -dijo Ron medio atontado.

- Ron… nosotros también cortamos -dijo Hermione timida.

- ¡ENTONCES ESO DEMUESTRA QUE..!-dijo Ginny con tono triunfante

Ron interrumpió a Ginny, pero eso no fue escusa para que se cayara, pero Hermione habló y entonces todo era un griterío, Harry miraba asombrado… no sabía que hacer… estaba nervioso y enojado, Hermione le gritaba a Ginny, Ginny a Ron y Ron a Hermione. Entonces Harry se cansó de todo ese griterío y decidió cayarlo… aunque no de la mejor forma…

- ¡YA BASTAAA! ¡PUEDE SER QUE Hermione Y YO TENGAMOS ALGO Y PUEDE SER QUE NO, PERO ESO NO LES INCUMBE A USTEDES PORQUE USTEDES YA NO FORMAN PARTE DE NUESTRA VIDA AMOROSA! -Harry avergonzado y asombrado por las ultimas palabras que al parecer habían salido de su boca. Miró a Hermione de reojo.

Todo el griterío cesó y todas las miradas apuentaban a él, lo cual hixzo que Harry se sintiera más nervioso todavía.

- Quiero que… -dijo Ron trnquilo- todos nos calmemos y… hablemos como gente adulta y nos comportemos como tal ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron … o eso aparentaron.

- Bien… am… Ginny, quiero que en principal te tranquilices y hagas totalmente calmada una pregunta a cualquiera de nosotros… y que la tomes con delicadeza y…

- -¡Ya cállate, ya entendí! -le dijo Ginny.

Miró a Haary, y luego a Hermione.

- Harry… -dijo finalmente- tu… ¿sales con Hermione?

Harry miró a Hermione de reojo nuevamente… presintió que ella lo miraba. Pero Harry no sabía si contestar la verdad o no.

- Hermione… -dijo Ron al mismo tiempo- ¿sales con Harry?

Esta vez ambos si se miraron y asintieron.

Ginny se aguantó con todas sus fuerzas ese grito que guardaba en su interior. Ron estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente… pero Harry quizá inconcientemente habló, casi interrumpiendo a Ron.

- La amo -murmuró un poco.

- ¡Perdon? -dijo Ginny sin darle créditos a sus oídos.

Hermione sentía que ba a llorar de los nervios.

- ¡La amo! -dijo por fin Harry. Pero esta vez este Harry estaba altivo, y decidido a contar la verdad de lo que sentía.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	28. Chapter 28

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 28

Todos se quedaron muy callados… Ron se quedo muy confundido, a Ginny la invadía un odio interno , y Hermione no sabía si gritar de felicidad o llorar de vergüenza.

- Pe… qu..pero ¿Qué dijiste? -dijo Ginny tranquila no por mucho tiempo.

- Lo que escuchaste Ginny.

Ron miró a Harry y Ginny a Hermione.

- ¿Lo amas Hermione? -por fin Ron había hablado y miraba esta vez muy fijamente a Hermione

- Yo… yo… -Hermione tartamudeo y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- Ammm… -sus ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas, no podía ver a Ron asi y ella no quería contestar.

- ¡Contestale! -le gritó Ginny .

- Callate Ginny. -saltó Ron.

- Ron… yo….

- Solo contestame Hermione-la interrumpió- ¿si o no?

Harry estaba nervioso, pero se quedó esperando la respuesta de Hermione.

- ¿Lo amas? -insistió Ron.

Hermione miró para abajo, y asintió justo cuando le cayó una lagrima.

- ¿Si? -le dijo Ron espantado.

Ginny bufó: -Ya viste lo que hizo Ron, eso signfica SI… y si se dieron cuenta de que se aman… ¿en que momento se dieron cuenta? Porque no hace mucho que Ron y tu -miró a Hermione - terminaron. -dijo Ginny con sonrisa triunfadora.

- Bueno… -contestó un poco tarde Harry- nosotros…

- ¿Nos engañaban? -dijo Ron con unas cuantas facciones de odio en el rostro.

Harry no sabía que decir… pero hablo la persona menos esperada, con la respuesta jamás imaginada.

- ¡SI! -dijo ni mas ni menos que Hermione- asi es

- ¿Hermione… tu?

- Si Ron… -dijo ella todavía cabizbaja.

Harry la miró, ella lo miró

- ¡No puedo creerlo! -gritó por fin Ron.

Ginny tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

- ¡¿ QUE LES PASA?! -gritó Ron como loco

- Ron, tranquilízate solo…

- ¡¿QUE ME TRANQUILICE DICES?! ¡eres una egoísta, jamás me lo esperaría de tí - le gritó, el sabía cual era el punto débil de Hermione, y era ese.- eres una… PERRA

- ¡Ron! -le dijo Harry.

- Tu ni me hables ¿ACASO NO TE ALCANZÓ CON TENER TODO? ¿ACASO QUIERES TAMBIÉN A MI NOVIA?

- Ron… -Harry se estaba acercando a Ron para tranquilizarlo un poco.

- ¿Y QUE? ¿SE ACOSTARON? ¿Qué HICIERON AHH? ¡¿NO TE ALCANZÓ LLEVARTE TODO EL CREDITO, IR A MI CASA TODOS LOS DÍAS PARA NO "SENTIRTE SOLO?

- Ron, calmate, eso no es verdad.

- ¿ ACASO AHORA QUIERES ACOSTARTE CON MI NOVIA? QUE TE RECUERDO QUE ES ¡TU MEJOR AMIGA! -gritó Ron- ¡¿QUIERES HACERLO CON ELLA?! ¿ACASO LA DESEABAS TANTO CUANDO HACÍAMOS LA TAREA EN LA SALA COMÚN?

- ¿Qué dices? -dijo Harry tratando de acercarse a Ron paracalmarlo un poco

- ¿Y APROVECHAS QUE TU ESTAS SOLO COMO UN PERRO, SIN FAMILIA Y SIN NADA PARA ACOSTARTE CON MI NOVIA? ¡que ahora me doy cuenta que es toda una… PROSTITUTA!.

Esas fueron 28 palabras… y cada una irritó a Harry en lo más lleno, este , que se acercaba a Ron para "calmarlo" terminó acercándose a el para darle un buen golpe en la cara.

Hermione se quedó impactada y muy palida, mas de lo que estaba por haber escuchado todo lo que decía Ron. Ginny se quedó boquiabierta.

Harry se alejó de Ron, pero Ron se levantó y golpeó a Harry.

- ¡Paren! -gritó Ginny.

Pero Harry y Ron ya se estaban golpeando.

- ¿Ahora me robas a mi novia y me pegas? -le dijo Ron alejándose un poco.

- ¡Por favor! -se burló Harry- ¿ahora te haces el pobrecito?

- Tu eres el pobrecito huérfano. -Le dijo Ron con odio pero con grandeza.

Harry no aguantó y le dio otro golpe. Ron cayó al suelo, esta vez el labio le sangraba mucho.

-Ya vámonos Ron -le dijo Ginny.

Ron se tocaba el labio lastimado.

- Vamos.

Ginny agarró a Ron de un brazo y desaparecieron.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	29. Chapter 29

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 29

Hermione se había quedado pálida, mirando el lugar donde Ron y Ginny habían desaparecido. Harry miró a Hermione…

- ¿Estas bien? -la miró preocupado.

Hermione no habló y lo miró, después de unos segundos, ella corrió hacia Harry y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Oh Harry -suspiró ella.

Harry gimió de dolor, Ron también le había dado sus buenos golpes.

- Lo siento ¡tuve tanto miedo! ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar asi de ti y de tu familia? -dijo Hermione espantada

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablar así DE TI?! -contestó Harry .

Hermione lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez con más cuidado.

- Traeré unas vendas.

- ¿No hay algún hechizo? -se quejó Harry

- No Harry, porque es muy poco para un hechizo y es mucho como para no curarlo con vendas.

Hermione buscó vendas, y unos hielos… Harry tenía un ojo medio hinchado y la barbilla le sangraba un poco.

- Nunca me imaginaría que tú empezarías a hablar sobre que… lo engañamos, ¡Auch! -dijo Harry, una vez que estaban sentados en el sillón, y Hermione le curaba las heridas.

- No lo se… creo que estaba tan… tan cansada de esconder esto que… se me soltó de la lengua.

Harry se quedó mirándola sonriéndole.

- ¿Qué? -dijo Hermione contestándole la sonrisa.

- Nada es que… eres tan linda -le dijo Harry

Hermione se ruborizó

- Cállate -le dijo divertida.

- Por un lado, me alegra que Ron se entere, porque estaremos juntos sin mentirle a nadie…. Pero siento que Ron estará muy mal

- Claro que estará mal Harry ¡ no me hagas sentirme culpable! Me haras arrepentir -le dijo Hermione.

- No lo creo -dijo Harry con voz de seductor- me voy a encargar de que nunca te arrepientas.

Dicho eso, Harry la besó apasionado, Hermione lo siguió.

Juntos cayeron para un lado del sillón.

-¡Auch! -gimió Harry

-Lo siento-dijo Hermione ayudando a Harry a levantarse.

- El brazo también me duele -le dijo a Hermione.

Hermione lo empezó a curar, y lo miraba divertida.

- Fuimos unos infieles Harry. -le dijo algo preocupada.

- Yo fui el infiel Herms, Tu siempre pensabas en Ron, y yo te guié por el "mal camino"

- Pero tu por lo menos dejaste a Ginny porque estabas conmigo -dijo triste.

- Pero tu te preocupabas.

- Los dos fuimos infieles -dijo cabizbaja.

Harry la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo, lenvantadole delicadamente la cabeza.

- Te amo, y ahora estamos juntos sin nada de interrupciones…

- Per…-Hermione iba a hablar, pero Harry le puso un dedo en la boca, Hermione lo miró divertida y extrañada.

- Ron esta enojado, pero con el tiempo… volveremos a ser los de antes.

- ¿Me lo prometes? -le dijo Hermione

Harry asintió sonriendo y besó a Hermione.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	30. Chapter 30

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 30

Esa noche, Hermione se fue muy tarde. Harry fue a dormir…

Harry escuchaba unas voces entonces decidió salir para ver que era lo que pasaba, eran gritos de Ron y de Hermione… pero cuando Harry salió de su casa, no se encontró con la calle, se encontró con un jardín verde y adornado con sillas vestidas de blanco que todas miraban hacia el altar, había mucha gente que a Harry le había parecido ver antes, pero entonces otro grito de Ron y de Hermione, discutían muchísimo, Harry los encontró… Estaban no muy lejos del altar, pero Hermione lucía preciosa, y Ron tenía solo una camisa y unos jeans…

- Eres una maldita perra ¿sabes? Eres muy tonta al casarte con Harry ¿no te das cuenta? -le decía Ron.

- ¡Callate! Ya dejame en paz Ronald -dijo Hermione, y esta se fue hacia Harry, que no entendía nada.

- ¡Vuelve aquí! -le gritó Ron, y la alcanzó justo, le agarró un brazó y la tiró hacia el bruscamente y la golpeo, aunque Harry no pudo ver exactamente el golpe.

Harry quería ir hacia Ron y darle un duroo golpe, pero algo le impedía correr hacia el y moverse con tal brusquedad.

- ¡Harry! -le gritaba Hermione, pero el no podía hacer nada.

Unos segundos después, Harry se encontraba en el ministerio de magia, pero estaba sentado en una silla delante de un juez, miró a un lado y había un monton de gente vestida de rojo , miró hacia el otro lado y había un monton de gente vestida de negro. ¿acaso estaba en el tribunal?

- Señor Harry James Potter, usted está acusado por abuso y maltrato -dijo la jueza - ¡Traigan a la victima!

Alguien con cara conocida traía a Hermione, que estaba triste y no lo miró ni un segundo.

- La señorita Hermione Jane Granger ha sido vistima de sus maltratos y abusos diarios.

- Pero…

- No tiene el derecho a hablar, sino será directamente llevado a azcaban sin un juicio previo ¿esta claro?

- Pero…

- ¿Esta claro? -insistió impaciente.

Harry asintió tragándose toda la ira.

- Traigan a los testigos -dijo una vez la jueza.

El mismo señor que trago a Hermione, hizo entrar a Ginny, a Ron, y a Kate Bell. Harry aún más asombrado, trató de buscar respuesta en la mirada de Katie, pero ella no lo miró.

- Su abogada se a reportado como Luna Loovegod. -Luna entró muy seria y sentándose de un lado.

Esta vez Harry estaba rendido…. ¡esto era una locura!

- Mi cliente tiene el derecho a partir de ahora, de dar una explicación o de ser respetado durante el habla.

Harry no tenía ide de que tenía que hacer…

- Empezaremos con la victima -dijo la jueza dejando en claro lo que había dicho luna, la abogada.

Hermione pasó todavía triste al frente, y empezó a explicar…

- Bueno… yo me iba a casar con mi novio Ronald wealesy y Harry apareció allí, y empezó a agredirnos a ambos y me golpeó, y dijo que no podía casarme con Ronald y que me tenía que casar con el -dijo con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Usted era o fue algo de el acusado?

Hermione asintió.

-Amiga -dijo al quiebre del llanto.

Harry no podía creer, quizá esto había pasado por medio del maleficio imperio,quizá se lo habían hecho a Hermione o quizá a el o a ambos… pero esto era muy feo.

- Yo no hice eso… ¿Qué haces Hermione? No me recuerdad ¿es eso?

- Te recuerdo perfectamente -dijo Hermione llorando y miraba a Harry con odio.

- ¡No tiene derecho a hablar con la victima! -gritó la jueza

- ¡No le hables! -le dijo Ron a Harry.

- ¡Hermione! No le hagas caso ¿no recuerdas nada?

- ¡Yo se lo advertí! -gritó la jueza, mientras unos guardias agarraban a Harry y lo llevaban

- ¡El tribunal termina, por no respetar el habla, el acusado Harry James Potter va directo a azkaban! -gritó la jueza, y con su martillo, golpeó la mesa muchas veces, Harry solo escuchaba ese ruido e intentaba escaparse de las manos de los guardias… pero entonces lo único que escuchaba esra el "martillo golpeando la mesa" hasta que se encontró perdido entre las sabanas de su cama, y alguien golpeaba la puerta..

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	31. Chapter 31

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 31

¡Amo Harry! -gritó alguien- llegara tarde a trabajar.

Harry tardó en incorporarse, pero se dio cuenta en que todo era un sueño era una maldita pesadilla.

- Ya voy Kreacher- dijo Harry.

Ese día Harry llego un poco tarde al ministerio de magia. Se dirigió a su oficina y cerró la puerta.

No sabía que hacer, porque seguramente se cruzaría con Ron… ¿pero con que cara lo miraría? Alguien tocó la puerta.

- ¿Katie? -dijo Harry viendo entrar a Katie Bell.

- Hola Harry -saludó sonriente- ¿Cómo estas?

Harry recordó que Katie también estaba en la pesadilla, por eso tardó en reaccionar.

- Amm.. bien creo.

- Vi a Hermione algo triste ¿pasó algo? -dijo sentándose en frente de él.

- Am… de hecho si, y no se si es bueno o malo ¿Por qué estas aquí? -preguntó Harry.

- Vengo a traer unos papeles de información para que me acepten como jugadora profesional del quidditch ¿no es genial? -dijo contenta.

- Estupendo -dijo Harry emocionado.

- -si, pero quiero saber que pasó Harry.

- Bueno.. Hermione y yo le dijimos a Ginny y a Ron que nos… que nos amamos.

- ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Eso es una muy buena noticia! -dijo Katie.

- Pero Ron se quedó como loco, y nos peleamos muy feo y… no se como seguirá todo esto ¿sabes?

- Escucha… ahora tengo que entregar estos papeles antes de que el turno se pase, pero después quiero juntarme contigo y con Herms… ¿quieren?

- Estaría genial.

Ese día, Harry se quedó tapado de trabajo, era un día muy duro en el ministerio, todos trabajaron muchísimo. Harry se quedó todo el día y la tarde, ya era de noche y el seguía firmando unos papeles y contratos de aurors.

- ¿Puedo pasar? -Hermione apareció en la oficina de Harry.

- ¡Herms! -Harry se puso contento al ver a la chica que amaba.

- Hola -sonrió

- Pensé que te habías ido ya.

- No, he estado tan ocupada -dijo yendo hacia a Harry que estaba sentado en su silla, y ya había parado de firmar papeles.

- ¿No te encontraste con Ron?

- No por suerte no -dijo la chica- pero no se que haría si me lo encuentro por ahí

- Tampoco yo -dijo Harry agarrando la mano de Hermione y sentándola sobre sus piernas.

- Estas tan linda -dijo Harry besando el cuello de la chica.

Se besaron un largo rato y se decpian "te amo" entre besos. Hermione comenzó a besarlo apasionada.

-Espera… Herms… estamos… en…-decía Harry.

-Lo siento -dijo Hermione divertida.

- ¿Por qué? Eso fue estupendo -dijo Harry riendo- solo necesitamos, le hechó un hechizo a la puerta - privacidad -dijo travieso.

- Perfecto -dijo Hermione mirando a Harry.

Ambos comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, y cada vez más apasionados. Hermione pasó la otra pierna para el otro lado de Harry, de forma que quedaron frente a frente.

-Te amo tanto -decía Harry.

Hermione lo besaba más y más. Harry le sacó el pulover que llevaba la chica, y Hermione le sacó su corbata. Poco a poco fueron sacando prenda por prenda, pero que quedaron con unas ropas, ya que no estaban en sus casas.

**Escenas**

Terminaron ambos un poco encimados contra el escritorio.

- Te amo -le dijo Hermione riendo.

- Yo también, mucho. Será mejor que nos vistamos.

- Si -dijo Hermione segura

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	32. Chapter 32

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 32

Se "vistieron" , solo tenian las camisas un poco desprendidas.

- Creo que, tendremos que ir a otro lugar ¿no te parece? -dijo Hermione algo divertida.

- - Nos dejamos llevar dijo Harry arreglándose el cabello.

- Si, bueno -dijo deshaciéndole el hechizo de la puerta- ¿vamos a algún lado?

- Claro -dijo el chico juntando sus cosas- vamos a cenar ¿te parece?

- Estaría genial pero…

- No será en un restaurant -dijo Harry interrumpiéndola- será en un lugar especial.

- ¿En donde? -dijo misteriosa.

- Ay si claro, como si te lo fuera a decir ahora -dijo Harry abriéndole la puerta a Hermione.

Pero en eso, pasó Ron, y casi se choca con la pareja.

- Mira, la pareja feliz -dijo pasando a su lado con odio.

Harry y Hermione lo miraron, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada.

- Harry… -dijo Hermione una vez que bajaban por el asensor- creo que lo mejor sería postergar esta cena.

- -No Herms… por favor -dijo molesto.

- Lo siento Harry pero… ver a Ron me pone muy…muy mal -dijo suspirando.

- ¿Qué tal si vienes a mi casa? -dijo Harry como ultima opción

- ¿Qué tal si vienes a la mía? -dijo Hermione.

- -Me encantaría.

Llegaron a la calle de la casa de Herms, todo estaba muy silencioso.

- Waaw estas calles son silenciosas -dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione.

- Lo se -dijo ella besándolo. Y guiándolo para la casa.

- Te amo -le dijo él.

Se besaron, Hermione abrió la la puerta de su casa, y siguió besando a Hrry apasionada.

- ¿Y tus padres? -dijo Harry algo agitado, se besaban muy apasionados.

- No están- dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta con el pie, no paraba de besar a Harry.

- Waaw -dijo Harry alejando la boca de la de Hermione- nunca te había visto así

- ¿Así como? -dijo Hermione besándole el cuello

- ¿Hace falta que lo aclare? -dijo mirándola.

Hermione comenzó a reírse y lo miró.

- He tenido un día muy duro, y creo que esto me relaja -dijo rodeándole el cuello con las manos.

- Entonces ¿Qué esperas? -dijo Harry divertido y travieso.

Hermione lo besó y lo dirigió a su habitación, besándose cada vez más rápido y con más pasión. Comezaron a sacarse las camisas, luego Hermione jugaba con el cinturón de Harry, y se acostaron en la cama, se quitaron las prendas que estorbaban …

/*-Escenas/*-

- Nunca me cansaré de hacer esto -dijo Harry -cuando Hermione ya estaba acostada en su pecho.

Hermione rió.

- Te amo -le dijo la chica mirándolo, Harry le dio un beso tierno en la frente.

- Recuerdas cuando casi nos "separamos" cuando estábamos en aquel pueblo… y, casi… te pierdo -dijo Harry.

- Si, lo recuerdo -dijo Hermione pensativa.

- Me dí cuenta que si te hubieras ido, no sería el mismo -dijo Harry- porque… uno nunca valora lo que tiene, hasta que se pierde -dijo suspirando

- Eso es la verdad, siempre es así. -lo besó- pero no me perderas, porque yo te amo , y no me iría nunca lejos de ti ¿sabes?

Harry asintió y volvieron a besarse.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	33. Chapter 33

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 33

Esa noche, ambos la pasaron genial, durmieron juntos.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione escucho que alguien tocó su puerta, pero al abrir los ojos vió a Harry a su lado, con un brazo rodeándola, y con el otro en el pecho. Lo miró, y escuchó la voz de su padre:

-Hermione, ya levantate, tenemos que almorzar en la casa de tu tía.

- Ya voy -contestó Hermione tratando de forzar una voz cansada y despreocupada.

-Harry -susurró Hermione mientras le tocaba un brazo- Harry.

Harry al fin abrió los ojos, estaba confundido pero no tardó en incorporarse.

- Lo siento, pero te tienes que ir, mis padres no tienen ni idea de que estas aquí, y me tengo que ir.

- ¡Claro! -dijo Harry teniendo la misma idea.

El chico se vistió, despidió a Hermione con un tierno beso y se desapareció haciendo un gran ruído.

-¿Que fue eso? -se escuchó al padre de Hermione.

- Se me callo el… CEPILLO -mintió la chica.

Ese día fue muy diferente, y a Hermione le recordó muchísimo a cuando era pequeña e iba a la casa de su tía, era en una granja, alejado de todo y siempre comían afuera, en un jardín maravilloso.

La chica se encontró son sus primos, sus tíos y uno que otro amigo de la familia. Comió y se divirtió, pero al cabo de un rato comenzó a aburrirse y no se sentía nada bien.

Harry, por otro lado, estaba ordenando unas cosas en su casa, Kreacher estaba muy cansado, y el chico le dio un día libre, así él podía ordenar unos libros tranquilamente.

Ese día viernes todos quedaron muy cansados, por eso el sábado fue un día muy tranquilo.

Hermione la termino pasando muy, muy mal porque estaba muy descompuesta, tenía tantas nauseas que si volvía a ver un cordero, moriría de el asco. Entonces se fueron de la granja y fueron a casa. Y tal como sábado en la tarde. Se quedaron todos tranquilos en sus casas.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	34. Chapter 34

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 34

-¿Amo Harry? -llamó Kreacher a Harry, que estaba ordenando unas cosas en su habitación- Telefono, es la srita. Granger, no se por que tiene este aparato, si están las lechuzas -protestó.

- Gracias Kreacher -dijo recibiendo el teléfono.

-Hola -saludó Harry

-Hola Harry, ¿Cómo estas? -preguntó Hermione

- Perfecto amor, ¿y tú?

-Muy bien, llamaba para preguntarte si quieres venir a almorzar a mi casa -dijo feliz.

-Me encantaría -dijo Harry entusiasmado.

-¡Perfecto! Le diré a mi mama.

- Bueno, nos vemos en un rato.

-Si quieres puedes venir… am… ahora -dijo nerviosa.

- me daré una ducha y estaré en tu puerta -dijo tranquilo, y feliz.

- Claro, adiós.

-Te amo -le dijo Harry.

-También te amo.

Cuando cortaron, Harry avisó a Kreacher que ese día no haga almuerzo, ya que no estaría en casa. Se tomó una ducha y se fue a la casa de su novia.

Tocó la puerta…

- Hola -lo saludó Hermione feliz.

- ¿Cómo estás? -dijo Harry besándola.

- -Perfecta -dijo Hermione sonriendo, aún tomada de los hombros de Harry.

- Me alegro -la besó de nuevo.

El mago pasó a la sala…

- ¡Harry! -lo saludó el padre de Hermione.- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Muy bien, gracias -dijo Harry respondiéndole el apretón de manos.

- A com… Hola Harry -se interrumpió Jane- siéntense, por favor -dijo sonriendo.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, Jane había preparado una comida casera.

- ¿Qué cuentas Harry? -preguntó el sr. Granger.- ¿Mucho trabajo?

- Amm.. si, mucho -dijo Harry distraído y de hecho un poco nervioso.

- ¿No han hablado con Ron? -preguntó Jane.

Harry se ahogó con su vaso de agua, y tosió un poco. Hermione le golpeó la espalda y le susurró: -Tranquilo.

- No, no hemos hablado con él mamá -dijo Hermione

- Deberían…

- Ma… -dijo Hermione advirtiéndole que no hablara de ese tema.

- ¿Quieres más pollo? -le pregutnó Jane.

- No gracias -dijo Hermione

- Pero no has comido nada -se sorprendió Jane.

- No .. No tengo hambre.

- ¿Invitas a comer a Harry, y tu no comes? -le dijo el padre.

Harry sonrió.

- Lo siento -dijo Hermione mirándolo a Harry con amor.

- No importa -dijo sonriéndole de la misma forma.

Tuvieron un lindo almuerzo de Domingo. Se rieron muchísimo, recordaron viejos tiempos…

- Recuerdo que Hermione siempre hablaba mucho de ti Harry -dijo Jane.

- Me alaga -dijo Harry divertido.

- De verdad, ella te admiraba -rió.

Hermione rió y se sonrojó.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Hermione ayudó a su madre a juntar la mesa, y Harry y el señor Granger charlaban en la mesa.

- ¿tu conocías el teléfono verdad?

- Por supuesto -dijo Harry divertid- Crecí con mug… con personas… como usted -dijo Harry tratando de usar la palabra perfecta.

Harry y Hermione se fueron a la habitación…

- Harry, mis padres saben que estamos juntos -dijo una vez que cerró la puerta- te noto muy nervioso.

- Lo se, es que… no me acostumbro ¿sabes?

Hermione le acarició el pelo…

-Lo se -dijo sonriéndole.

- T e amo Herms -le dijo besándola.

Ella lo tiró para atrás, haciendo acostarse en la cama. Harry le siguió la corriente.

- Ammm… dijo Hermione sentándose denuevo.

- ¿Qué paso? -preguntó Harry.

- Yo…

- Lo sé, están tu padres…

- No es eso…

- ¡Chicos! ¿quieren postre? -preguntó la madre detrás de la puerta.

- No gracias -dijeron al unísono

Despues de unos segundos, ambos salieron de el dormitorio, y estaban llendo a la sala, pero escucharon que los padres de Hermione estaban murmurando, Hermione hizo callar a Harry así escuchaban, ya que escucharon su nombre…

- Harry es un buen chico amor -dijo Jane.

- Si… lo sé -dijo el sr. Granger tomando la mano de Jane.- Solo… no quiero que sufra.

Harry miró a Hermione y le susurró: No lo haras.

- No sufrirá, ¿tu viste como se miraban? Sienten tanto amor.

Amos, Harry y Hermione, se miraron y se besaron.

Harry se quedó un rato másy luego volvió a su casa…

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	35. Chapter 35

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 35

Empezó el lunes, y habían días que se pasaban muy rápido, Harry y Hermione se veían únicamente en el ministerio, porque estaban ambos muy ocupados.

El Miercoles, Hermione estaba muy cansada, y Harry la invitó a cenar.

Era un restrorant muy hermoso…

-Me encanta este lugar -dijo Hermione emocionada

- Lo se, es fantástico.

Charlaron de todo un poco y fue muy elegante esa cena, ambos estaban muy cansados, aunque Harry sugirió a Hermione que vaya a su casa, pero Hermione no quería divertirse de… ESA MANERA, por algún curioso motivo.

Al fin, esa semana había terminado. Harry había estado pensando mucho en Hermione y Hermione había pensado mucho en Harry.

El viernes fue un lindo día, ya que era el ultimo día de la semana, y ese día no suele aver mucho trabajo en el ministerio.

Harry invitó a Hermione a cenar nuevamente, pero le dijo que sería un lugar especial.

-Amo los lugares especiales -dijo Hermione romantica.

Harry esa misma tarde, estaba decidido en dar un gran paso, se dio una ducha, se vistió, se perfumó y salió de su casa. Al igual que Hermione: Se tomó una ducha, se vistió, se perfumo, y ella se pintó… Hermione también iba, o estaba dando un gran paso en la vida. Ambos eran felices, pero al mismo tiempo ajenos a lo que les esperaba.

La pareja se encontró en la esquina de la casa de Hermione, ambos presentían sienta tensión y madurez. Harry y Hermione se habían vestido exquisitamente elegantes y perfectos para la ocación.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde me llevarás? -dijo Hermione ansiosa, besando a Harry.

- Bueno… te diré: Es un lugar muy lindo, está al lado de un río y cenaremos nosotros dos solos.

-¡ Me encanta! -dijo Hermione.

Harry tomó la mano de la chica, y se transladaron al hermoso lugar.

Era un lindo espacio, había un precioso río donde se reflejaban las estrellas, y la luna estaba perfectamente iluminada.

-¡Es bellísimo! -dijo Hermione dulcemente.

- Estas preciosa mi amor -le dijo Harry sin poder evitarlo.

-Gracias -dijo volviéndose a el y sonriendo- Te amo

Se besaron.

Había una mesa cerca de el río, era muy linda, y erra solo para ellos dos, adentro había un restorant, donde había más gente comiendo, pero solo ellos dos estaban allí afuera. El río estaba iluminado y se reflejaba hasta el minimo aire.

Se sentaron en la mesa, y les trajeron la comida.

-Me encanta este lugar Harry, es muy romantico -dijo encantada.

-Es para ti Herms.

Se besaron por arriba de la mesa.

- Esto es perfecto, eres tan lindo y … eres tan especial -le dijo Hermione como si ella no fuera conciente de lo que decía.

Harry se rió.

Cuando le retiraron los platos, Harry se paró de la silla por un momento, e invitó a Hermione a que vayan a ver más de cerca el río.

-Es tan lindo, la luna lo imlumina por completo -dijo Hermione.

A todo esto, Harry estaba tan nervioso que creía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-Ammm… ¿Herms? -la llamó Harry.

Hermione lo miró.

- Te amo tanto -dijo este.

- Tambien te amo.

Se besaron… Harry tomó las mejillas de Hermione y la miró a los ojos, luego la soltó sin perder la conexión de sus miradas…

- Yo… Te amé siempre como una hermana, pero no lo eras, eras mi amiga y eso… eso me alivió muchísimo -rió- porque sino no estaríamos aquí ahora. -dijo Harry.

- Harry eres maravilloso -sonrió Hermione.

Harry bajó la mirada, y la subió al instante, nervioso.

- Hermione, eres tan especial para mi… y te lo quiero demostrar, quiero demostrar que te amo, y que luchamos juntos para estar así, como estamos ahora, por eso quiero… -volvió a bajar la mirada nervioso.

Hermione lo miraba romántica.

- Hermione… ¿Te casarías conmigo? - Dijo Harry abriendo una cajita, y dejando verd un anillo muy brillante y hermoso.

Por fin, Harry había logrado decírselo, preguntárselo, esa decisión lo había tomado toda la semana.

Hermione apenas escuchó esas palabras y al ver el anillo, se tapó la boca con ambas manos, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de alegría, y a la vez una curiosa confusión. Suspiró, y respondió:

- Am...

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	36. Chapter 36

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 36

Hermione no pódía casi ni hablar.

- Harry … -suspiro sin quitarle la vista al anillo.

De pronto a Hermione se le vinieron un monton de imágenes a la cabeza, Ron diciéndole te amo, Harry diciéndole te amo, ella en la cama con Harry, ella y Harry en lugares maravillosos, luego recordó que Ron estaba muy enfadado, y recordó la pelea entre Ron y Harry, luego se le hizo una laguna de imágenes y palabras… No debería hacer esto, no podía hacerlo…

- Si Harry, si quiero casarme contigo -dijo Hremione llorando como una loca, por fin estaba haciendo algo que le decía su corazón y no su cabeza. Casi asombrada por la respuesta.

Harry sonrió, fue la sonrisa más grande de el mundo. Abrazó con toda su ternura a Hermione, mientras que ella lloraba a no parar. Hermione se abalanzó también a sus brazos, Harry la levantó de el piso y Hermione se sentía tan afortunada de haber escuchad a su corazón, por fin hacía lo que quería y no lo que debía.

Harry le agarró las mejillas, Hermione eguía llorando.

- ¿Por qué lloras tanto Herms? -dijo algo divertido.

- Es que… -sollozó- por fin hago algo que quiero… Te amo mucho Harry.

Harry le secó las lagrimas, y la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, estuvieron un largo rato besándose…

Harry volvió a agarrar las mejillas de Hermione, y la miró a los ojos.

- Ya deja de llorar - y la siguió besando apasionado.

Hermione rió.

Cuando dejaron de besarse, Hermione miró fijamente los verdes ojos de su, ahora prometido.

- Gracias Harry -le dijo Hermione

- ¿Gracias? -se extrañó Harry.

- Si, porque si no hubieras aparecido tu, yo seguiría con alguien a quien no amo, tu me hiciste pasar tantas lindas cosas, que nunca me imaginé que pasaría, y menos contigo -dijo feliz, y le agarró la mano

- Te amo, y por un momento pensé en que me dirías que no te casarías conmigo -dijo agarrando también la mano de Hermione.

- Yo también lo pensé por un momento , pero por suerte, dije que si -dijo Hermione recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

Despues de ese lindo rato, les trajeron el postre, entonces se sentaron a la mesa de nuevo.

- Harry… -dijo Hermione nerviosa.

- ¿Si? -dijo mirándola.

- Tengo que decirte algo muy… muy importante -dijo cada vez más nerviosa.

-Dime -dijo Harry un poco asustado.

Ambos magos dejaron de comer, se miraban nerviosos.

-Desde la otra vez que estuvimos JUNTOS -dijo la chica.- me sienento medio mal, tengo mareos y… bueno… creí qe quizás…

-¿¡Estás embarazada?! -dijo Harry pálido.

-Mmm… no lo se -dijo con una mueca de duda.

-Bueno am… yo… ¿Qué haremos? Am…

-Tranquilo -dijo Hermione divertida, por el miedo de su novio.

-Pero, como sabremos si lo estás.

-Bueno tendré que… hacerme un Test y…

- ¿Muggle? -preguntó Harry aún palido.

-Creo que si, solo ese método conozco, no se como lo hacen los magos -dijo con una risita.

-Está bien… pero, quiero estar contigo cuando lo hagas. Quiero ser el primero…bueno segundo que lo sepa -dijo Harry, el chico estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Puedes creer que no vamos a … casar? -dijo Hermione.

-Me costó mucho creerlo, pero lo hice, no sabía como, ni donde preguntártelo.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	37. Chapter 37

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 37

Ese día había sido maravilloso, tanto para Harry como para Hemrione.

Al otro día, Hermione fue a la casa de Harry, en la trade.

-Hola hermosa -le dijo Harry, cuando la chica entró.

-Hola -dijo sonriente.

-Traes… ¿"la cosa"? -dijo Harry susurrando.

-Claro, la traigo -dijo murmurando al igual que su novio.

La pareja se refería al test de embarazo ,Muggle,

-Bueno… am… lo haré, luego saldré y lo veremos juntos ¿bien? -dijo Hermione muy nerviosa.

- ¿Segura que sabes como se usa? -le preguntó Harry.

-Segura, ¿tu no? -dijo extrañada.

-No- dijo indifeente.

-Pero es Muggle -dijo Hermione piniendo una mueca.

-Lo se, vé, estoy muy nervioso.

-Si, cierto.

Hermione entró al baño, se hizo el test, y salió. Se miraron con Harry.

Tardaba muchísimo, se sentaron a esperar en el sofá.

-¿Por qué tarda tan…

-Shh, ahí está -dijo Hermione interrumpiéndolo.

Ambos se pusieron muy nerviosos… Había una rayita. Solo una rayita apareció. Hermione miró a Harry, pero Harry seguía mirando, luego la miró a Hermione.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! -preguntó Harry desesperado, no entendía nada.- ¡¿Dime que pasó Hermione?!

- No, es negativo. -dijo mirándolo.

-¿Ne..negativo? -dijo mirándola- no estas embarazada.

Hermione negó.

-Creo que es mejor, no me gustaría que mi hijo pensara que nos casamos porque estaba embarazada, cuando vea las fotos del casamiento, y todo eso.

Harry sonrió.

-Temía decir eso yo -dijo divertido.

Hermione lo miró y lo besó muy dulcemente.

-Te amo -dijo sonriendo

Esa tarde, Hermione y Harry pensaron en el casamiento, ambos estaban muy emocionados.

-Bueno… creo que… me gustaría en… -dijo Harry

-Yo siempre soñé en una…- Interrumpió Hermione

- Playa -dijeron al unisono, y rieron.

-En una playa será -dijo Harry.

-¿De donde se te ocurrió? -Le prguntó Harry.

-Bueno, en un libro, leí que una hermosa pareja se casaba en una linda playa. Lo leí cuando era pequeña.

- ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste casándote con alguien en especial? -dijo Harry.

-Bueno, sinceramente no contigo, hasta hace un año éramos los mejores amigos -rió Hermione.- Pero… me imaginaba casándome en una playa muy hermosa, con… con Goderoy Lockhart.

Harry no pudo evitar una carcajada.

-Bueno, era muy pequeña, y creía que sus acciones eran verdadera… cretino -dijo.

- Eso fue en primero, o ¿en segundo año? -dijo Harry risueño.

-No lo se… es sensacional… porque nos conocemos de muy chicos,

-Am… si…

-Es que… por un momento pensé, somos perfectos juntos - dijo Hermione soñadora.

-Lo se, pero igual, de todos odos, tu eres muy perfecta conmigo o sin mí -dijo besándola.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	38. Chapter 38

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 38

Ambos se quedaron besandosé, por largo rato.

-¡¿Amo Harry?! -gritó Kreacher desde el piso de arriba- Tomará su mediatarde ¿ahora o más tarde?

- Como quieras Kreacher -le respondió Harry.

-Bajo enseguida -dijo el elfo.

-Eres un mimado -dijo Hermione murmurando.

-No es cierto -dijo Harry besándole el cuello

-Si… ¿Tomarás la lechita ahora? -dijo Hermione burlándose.

- Te amo -le dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos.

-También yo -le sonrió Hermione.

Kreacher bajó y les preparó café a amos, con una torta de melaza que había preparado esa mañana.

-Gracias Kreacher -dijo Hermione cortes, sonriendo al elfo.

- De nada, señorita Granger -dijo Kreacher, ya había aprendido a respetar a Hermione.

-Kreacher-lo llamó Harry.- Te tenemos una muy buena noticia -dijo el chico entusiasmado.

-¿Cuál es? -dijo interesado.

- Bueno…-pensó Harry.- Hermione y yó -dijo mirando a su novia.- Nos vamos a casar.

Harry miró ra´pidamente a Kreacher, para ver su expresión.

-Q..QU..QUE bueno señor, Kreacher está… bien con esa noticia.

-¿Bien? -dijo Harry.

-Si.. si -dijo el elfo nervioso.

Kreacher se fue a seguir limpiando arriba, y Harry y Hermione se quedaron charlando.

- ¿Qué haremos con… Ron y esos? -preguntó Harry- ¿Los invitaremos?

- Amm.. Bueno… esa es una muy buena pregunta.

- Yo creo que habría que pensarlo.

- Si… -dijo Hermione.

- Bueno, pero para que no hayan… daños ni nada por el estilo, creo que sería mejor que yo se lo diga a Ron y tu a Ginny…

- Pero entonces.. si no quieres daños, sería mejor que tu se lo digas a Ginny y yo a Ron.

- No Herms… quiero hacer esto, quiero hablarlo con Ron.

- Bueno… pero prométeme que no se golpearán.

- Te lo prometo -sonrió Harry besando a su novia.

Esa tarde estaban entusiasmados, pensaron en Kate Bell, y también en otras muchas personas.

- Si tu ves a Kate, dicelo, quien la vea primero se lo dice -Propuso Hermione.

- Perfecto.

- Es tan hermoso -dijo Hermione.

Esa noche, Hermione se quedó a dormir en la casa de Harry.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	39. Chapter 39

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 39

Al día siguiente, Hermione se despertó, y vió que Harry la miraba…

-Buenos días -le dijo este, estaba apoyado en su brazo, y la miraba a la chica.

- Hola -dijo ella- ¿hace cuanto me estas mirando?

-No lo sé -rió el chico.- Eres muy linda, y me imaginaba cuando estemos casados… todos los día nos vamos a despertar así… y hemos vivido tanto juntos, hemos vivido muchas luchas, perdidas, alegrías, tragedias…¿Qué tienes?

-No… no es nada, es solo que… me emocioné, porque tienes toda la razón Harry.

-Te amo -la besó- le dije a Kreacher que prepare un desayuno...Así que nos espera el desayuno abajo -dijo sonriéndole.

- Bajo enseguida dijo levantandosé de su cama.

-Te estaré esperando ¿si? -dijo Harry sonriendo.

Hermione asintió. Se laó los dientes, la cara, se vistió con un vestidito de verano que se había olvidado una vez en la casa de Harry, se peinó y bajó.

-Estas preciosa -dijo Harry mientras Hermione bajaba las escaleras.

-Gracias -dijo cuando se sentó en la mesa.

Tomaron su desayuno, y como era fin de semana salieron a caminar.

Era una mañana perfecta, no hacía frio ni calor, estaba perfecto. La pareja iba abrazada.

-¡Mira eso Harry! -dijo Hermione emocionada- es una joyería.

-¿Es muggle? -dijo Harry mirándola.

-No lo sé, pero aquí podemos elegir nuestra sor..sortija -dijo feliz mirando a su novio.

-¡Entremos! -dijo Harry entsiasmado.

Vieron muchos timos de anillos, de compromiso, de casamiento, etc. Eligieron el más bonito, era dorado, muy,muy brillante.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Hermione estaba muy feliz al igual que Harry.

-Es perfecta-dijo Hermione emocionada.

-Lo es-dijo Harry besándola.

-Ahora… ¿cuando será la boda? -dijo Hermione pensativa mientras caminaba.

-No lo sé pero…

-Tiene que ser un día especial, el mes ue viene… no tan lejos ni tan cerca.

- Si estamos en 20 de Octubre…

-Tentdria que ser en noviembre…

- 5 -Dijo Hermione-

-10- Dijo Harry al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué te parece el 15? -dijo Hermione.

-Suena genial -dijo entusiasmado.

Pero Hermione no habló más… Y eso hizo que Harry piense que estaba mal.

- ¿Qué te pasa Herms? -le dijo mirándola

- Es solo que… No sé quien será mi… mi… madrina de bodas, mi testigo, mi ama de bodas.

- Pero eso…

- Con Ginny siempre pensamos que seríamos nosotras Harry, ero ahora.. no tengo a nadie.

- Está Luna, Kate…

- Harry, tiene que ser alguien especial-dijo algo enojada.

- Bueno hermosa tranquilízate.

- No lo entiendes.

Hermione siguió caminando un poco enojada.

-Herms… no te pongas así.

-Harry… de verdad nose quien será.

-¡Hermione! -dijo Harry enojado- ¡mirame!

Hermione lo miró, Harry le agarró las mejillas.

-Encontraremos a alguien ¿si?... te lo prometo -dijo besándola.

Hermione asintió.

Cuando llegaron a Grimuld Place…

-Señorita Granger… llegó una carta para usted-dijo Kreacher.

-Gracias Kreacher -dijo recibiendo la carta.

Hermione,

Dile a Harry que lo felicito… ¡Me encanta que se casen! Siempre supe que eran perfectos juntos, si quieres puedo mandarte ropa, o puedes venir a buscarla, si quieres quedarte unos días con Harry. Quiero ser la primera que se entere la fecha y el lugar.

Te amamos, tus padres.

-Es de mis padres- dijo Hermione.- dicen que nos felicitan,y mi mama dice que siempre pensó que eramos perfectos juntos, y dice que quiere ser la primera en enterarse la fecha y el lugar .

-Perfecto, dile que será el 15 de ostubre, en la mejor playa. -dijo mirando a su novia.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	40. Chapter 40

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 40

Hermione escribió la carta a su madre, y dijo que iría a buscar ropa.

-Listo, iré a buscar un poco de ropa… Vulvo enseguida -dijo Hermione besando a su novio.

Ese día fue muy tranquilo y romantico, estaba nublado, y hacía frío, entonces Harry y Hermione se quedaron al lado del fuego acurrucados, y pensando todo sobre la boda.

Al otro día, Harry y Hermione se despertaron para ir al ministerio de magia.

- Bueno, acuérdate lo de Kate -dijo mientras estaban subiendo por uno de los asensores.

- Claor… Harry, si ves a Ron, se lo más… formal posible ¿si? -le dijo la chica.

- Claro. -Harry la besó y salió del asensor, y fue directo a su oficna de auror.

Estaba ordenando unos papeles, y vió pasar una cabellera peliroja, y se díó cuenta que era Ginny, pero decírselo a Ginny, era trabajo de Hermione.

Harry se quedó ordenando unos papeles, y firmando algunas carpetas, y salió para entregar unas hojas, pero cuando volvió Ron estaba pasando por la puerta de la oficina del chico.

- ¡Ron! -le dijo Harry, en parte le agradaba verlo.- Ven, por favor -dijo invitándolo a pasar a su oficina.

- ¿¡Que quieres?! -le dijo de mala gana.

- Sientate, quiero hablar contigo.

Ron se sentó…

- Apurate,…. Estoy apurado -mintió el pelirojo.

- Bueno… Ron… tu has sido mi… mi mejor amigo desde siempre, y de verdad quiero que estemos bien, porque tu me conoces, y…

- Ya lo se, ¿Qué quieres? -dijo un poco menos ironico.

- Bueno, siempre fuiste mi amigo, y ahora quiero que lo sigas siendo, por más de que…

- -¿Te quedaste con mi novia? -dijo sarcástico- Si vas a recordarme.

- ¡Bueno Ron, solo escuchame, basta de ironías y cosas así yo te voy a contar algo que me hace muy feliz, y prefiero que te enteres por mi boca, antes de que te enteres por "rumores" ! .

- Bien, dime…

- Bueno… quieza lo omes muy mal, pero quiero que me apoyes…-Harry estaba muy nervioso.- Hermione….y yo… No…Nos vamos a… a casar.

Un silencio invadió la oficina de Harry había una tención muy fuerte. Hasta que el pelirojo irrumpió.

- Bien… ¿algo más? -dijo fingiendo indiferencia.

- Pero… que…que…

- ¿Quieres que te felicite? ¡Bien! ¡Felicitaciones! -dijo sarcásticamente.- ¿Cuándo será?

- Bue…

- Oh lo siento, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ese día -dijo, y dicho eso se fue.

Harry se quedó muy mal, estaba realmente triste, porque esperaba a que su amigo sea más maduro.

- ¡Harry! -Kate apareció en la puerte, que estaba abierta.

- ¡Kate! Pasa-dijo este parandosé a saludarla.

- ¡Felicitacione! -le dijo esta abrazandolo.

- Gracias, de verdad-le dijo sentandosé denuevo.

- Me lo dijo Hermione, dijo que te diga que no pudo aguantar contarseló a alguien.

- Oh, está bien… es que… Hermione me dijo que quería que yo te lo dijera a ti, porque dice que tu eres más amiga mía.

- Oh, claro que no, los quiero a los dos por igual… estoy muy feliz por ustedes, de verdad. ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Ron?

- De hecho, se lo acabo de decir, pero lo tomó como un inmaduro -dijo algo triste.- Pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿te aceptaron para jugar como jugadora profesional?

- Estoy en eso, estoy en la anca de profesionales, digamos que soy suplente… por ahora.

- Eso está bien…

- Si, bueno, tengo que irme… espero verte pronto, y quiero la invitación de tu boda ¿eh?

- Por supuesto -dijo Harry entusiasmado.

Cuando Harry se paseaba por el Holl de abajo, estaba lleno de brujas y magos… pero se encontró a Hermione.

-Herms -dijo al verla- Se lo dijiste a Kate…

-Si, lo sienot.. pero no me aguanté…

-Me dijo -rió Harry- Se lo dijo a Ron.

-¿Y…? -preguntpo la chica intrigada.

- Fue un inmadur, pero espero que se le pase.

-Corre el rumor, que hay algo entre Celin y Ron.

Celin era una chica nueva, que trabajaba en lo mismo que Ron, era muy linda, pero no era tan inteligente.

-¿De verdad? -dijo extrañado.

-Eso dicen…¡ No sabes! -dijo Hermione exaltada.- Espera… ¿quieres ir a mi oficina?

Harry y Hermione fueron a la oficina de la segunda, y cerraron la puerta, para hablar mejor…

- Me encontré a Luna, esta por aquí, en el ministerio. Es nueva, dijo que estaba trabajando en el departamento de misterios.

- ¿De verdad? Y ¿Cómo está?.

- Ella está muy linda, la locura ya se le fue un poco y la voz también le cambió un poco, la verdad yo lavi muy cuerda -dijo pensativa.

- ¿Y…? ¿Le dijiste? -le preguntó intrigado.

- Si, y se entusiasmó muchísimo, sabes… creoque si Ginny no se arregla conmigo… ella podría ser una buena dama de honor.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	41. Chapter 41

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 41

Ese día volvieron del ministerio, en la casa de Harry los esperaba una comida preparada por Kreacher.

- ¿Entonces… que haremos Herms?

- No lo se, digo que es una opción -dijo divertida al ver la preocupación de su amigo.

Harry se sentó en el sillón, y miró el fuego, estaba inquieto, y nervioso. Algo lo tenía mal…

-Harry… ¿quieres que le escriba a Ginny? -dijo Hermione comprensivamente mirándolo con una mano en su hombro.

Harry la miró, y asintió.

Ese gesto, bastó a Hermione para que tome una pluma y un pergamino. Y sin más, se puso a escribir una hermosa carta:

Ginny,

Hola Ginny, Por favor termina de leer la carta. Soy Hermione… últimamente pensé mucho en ti, porque tengo una enorme noticia para contarte, y eso me hizo acordarme de muchas cosas que pasamos juntas, pasamos de todo juntas y me parece muy lindo que hayas formado una hermosa pareja con Dean Thomas, porque es un buen chico. Te quise decir esto personalmente pero creo que prefiero que te enteres lo más antes posible, a través de mí. Harry y yo vamos a casarnos, me encantaría que me apoyes, porque siempre fuiste una gran amiga y te aprecio muchísimo, y no puedo evitar una lagrima cuando pienso en esa pelea tan absurda que tuvimos, creo que deberíamos hacer a un lado las diferencias, porque no me gustaría que echáramos por la borda todos esos años de risas que pasamos. Amaría que fueras mi Dama de Honor, como siempre lo soñé, pero lo más probable, y entiendo, es que no lo aceptes. Pero sí te voy a pedir que vengas, porque me encantaría verte allí, si quieres hablar por favor háblame…

Saludos

Hermione.

-Listo -dijo Hermione poniéndole la carta en el pico de una lechuza.

- ¿Puedo leerla? -preguntó Harry.

Hermione hizo un hechizo e hizo una copia exacta de la carta, y la carta genuina la envió con la lechuza.

Cuando la comida estuvo servida, se sentaron en la mesa, y Harry estaba terminando de leer la carta.

- ¿Y…? -le dijo Hermione viendo que Harry dejaba la carta a un lado.

- Está perfecta -dijo Harry con una sonrisa rara en la cara.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Hermione tomó un libro,se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a leerlo, y Harry tomó el diario e hizo lo mismo que Hermione.

Pero Harry estaba demasiado callado, lo cual preocupó a Hermione e hizo que esta cerrara el libro y mirara a Harry en busca de un respuesta.

-¿Harry que te pasa? -del preguntó la chica.

- Nada… -dijo quitando la vista de su periódico por un instante.

-Harry… -dijo Hermione con tono de "Dime…"

Harry soltó el diario y miró a Hermione… Luego se quedó mirándola a sus perfectos ojos color miel.

Sus miradas estaban llenas de amor, pero al mismo tiempo tensión, la cara de Hermione, tan fina y delicada buscaba alguna respuesta en la mirada de Harry, lo cual ocurrí siempre. Pero esta vez no halló ninguna respuesta en los hermosos ojos claros del mago.

- Es que… No lo sé, estoy muy nervioso, ¿y si Ron hace un escándalo? -dijo Harry, se notaba distante.

- Harry, desde que se lo dijiste a él, estas muy distante, todo el tiempo piensas en o que dirá Ron, te pareces a mi hace unos años -dijo un poco divertida.- Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, nosotros nos amamos y yo no te dejaré de amar ¿sabes?

Harry la miró triste, asintió y le dio un fuerte abrazo (Sin lastimarla).

-Te amo Herms… siento mucho estar distante, te amo muchísimo.

Hermione lo apretó fuerte, como si no quisiera que nadie se lo lleve. Harry la abrazó de el mismo modo, con Hermione en sus brazos sentía que podía protegerla frente a cualquier cosa.

-Me iré a dar una ducha ¿si? -dijo Harry pesando a su novia.

Hermione se quedó leyendo su libro tan interesante. Kreacher dijo que había terminado su trabajo y se fue a su "habitación".

Unos segundos más tardes, Hermione estaba adentrada en la historia que leía, pero un ruido en la puerta ocasionó que se desconcentre. Fue con todo sigilo hacia la puerta, con la varita en alto, y abrió la puerta.

Una lechuza estaba tirada en la puerta de su casa, era Errol, evidentemente la lechuza se había llevado puesta la puerta (tipico).

Traía una carta de Ginny, Hermione se puso nerviosa, tomó la carta y entró a la casa.

Se sentó en el sofá con el corazón latiéndole fuerte, la abrió y la leyó:

Hermione,

No puedo felicitarte, porque a mi no me hace nada bien que te cases con mi ex novio, después de habérmelo quitado. La única lágrima que derramé es por la desilusión, tan gran desilusión, que me diste. De todo modos, Ron ya me dijo lo del casamiento, asique tu no fuiste la primera en decírmelo. No creo que hayas derramado ni una lagrima por mí, y menos por Ron, ya que de seguro estas tan ocupadas calentando a Harry.

Ginny.

Hermione terminó de leer la carta y la notó mojada, ya que sus lagrimas no deaban de salir de sus ojos. No podía respirar, no podía creer que Ginny, le esté diciendo semejantes cosas, cuando Hermione fue tan cuidadosa, y tan dulce en la carta primera. Hermione no paraba de llorar, de verdad le hizo mal la escritura de Ginny.

- ¿Mi amor? -Hermione amaba que Harry la llamara así, o Herms. Pero en ese momento la chica estaba sorda de tanto llorar.- ¿Herms?

Harry estaba bajando las escaleras muy preocupado,, tenía el pelo mojado y unos cuantos botones de la camisa blanca desprendidos, al escuchar que Hermione sollozaba, se puso la camisa y bajo de inmediato.

- ¿Qué paso Hermione? -le dijo esta mirando a la chica, que le partía el alma verla llorar así.

Hermione no dijo nada y le entregó la carta a Harry, quien la leyó intrigado. D e a poco, los rasgos de la cara de Harry, se fueron juntando, poniéndose cada vez más enojad.

-Esta perra -dijo agarrando fuerte la carta- es la persona más desagradable que he conocido -dijo mirando la carta con odio. Y con un impulso casi inconciente tiró la carta al fuego.

Miró a Hermione, estaba destrozado, ella se habí esforzado mucho en la primera carta, y Ginny le contestó muy mal.

- Ven amor… -dijo dándole un abrazo y la recostó en su pecho.- No importa lo que diga esa… -apretó los labios para no insultar más.- Solo importa que nos casaremos y seremos felices. No hagas caso lo que dice, porque yo te amo mucho y por lo que eres por dentro, y por fuero. Pero tu no me… Calientas… digo -Harry estaba nervioso, porque no quería quedar mal pero no quería mentirle y decierle que era fea.- Me refiero a …

Hermione lo miró divertida.

- No te voy a mentir, eres de verdad tan sexy, pero yo me enamore de ti por todo lo que tienes, por tu inteligencia, por tu amabilidad, tu forma en la que te pierde en alguien que necesita ayuda, y eso amo de ti.

Hermione hizo una sonrisita, pero las lagrimas le seguían callendo. Harry las limpió y la besó dulcemente.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	42. Chapter 42

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 42

Al otro día, Harry se había despertado, y no vió a Hermione al lado suyo, lo cual hizo que se levantara. Tomó una ducha, y bajó. Eran las 11:45

Harry se vistió y bajo, cuando bajó, vió todo ordenado, Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa con una taza de café en la mano y en frente de ella había un pergamino, en la otra mano tenía una pluma. Kreacher y Hermione habían dejado de hablar.

- Hola dormilón -le dijo Hermione a Harry mientras este bajaba.

- Hola -dijo Harry dándole a Hermione un beso en la frente- ¿Por qué está todo tan ordenado?

- Bueno… Kreacher y yo estuvimos ordenando -dijo Hermione feliz.

A Hermione le encantaba ayudar a Kreacher a limpiar o a ordenar.

Kreacher le trajo una taza de café a Harry y unos biscochoz.

-Gracias Kreacher.- Dijo Harry.-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó a Hermione.

-Bueno, digamos que me levanté de muy buen humor, porque me levante con la idea de mandarle a Luna una carta para que venga acenar con nosotros, y depaso le diré que será mi dama de honor ¿Qué dices?

-Me parece estupendo.

-Tenías algo en mente de quien será ¿el padrino de bodas? -dijo Hermione sin mirar a Harry.

- Bueno… siempre pensé que sería Ron… pero a este nivel ya no sé, podría ser Neville o…

-Tendremos que hablar con el Harry.

-Si… -dijo este medio trsite, pero decidió cambiar su humor- Bien…¿terminaste la carta?

-Me queda un poquieto, pero si quieres te la leo para que veas como va quedando.

-Claor-dijo Harry dejando de tomar el cadé.

- Bueno dice:

Querida Luna,

Soy Hermione, te cuento que me gusto muchísimo verte, y te quería invitar a cenar con Harry, en Grimuld Place, Te tenemos una noticia que espero que te guste. Tambien te contaréunas cosas que me tienen muy mal... -Hemrione paró de leer- ¿Dices que venga con Neville?

-No lo sé… porque no se si Ron…

-Ay esto es muy problemático -dijo Hermione agarrandosé la cabeza.

-Herms-dijo Harry tomando la mano de Hermione entre las suyas- No te estreces ¿si? Solo dile que venga y no nombres a Neville.

-De acuerdo -dijo dándole una sonrisa, siguió la carta:

Espero que puedas venir, la pasaremos muy bien.

Te esperamos

Pd: espondecon la misma lechuza por favor Hermione.

-Perfecto -dijo Harry.

Harry y Hermione estuvieron viendo cómo hacer las tarjetas, Hermione estaba más que emocionada con ese tema.

Llegó la noche y Luna llegó, tenía un vestido amarillo, era lindo, pero era muy raro.

-Hola chicos -dijo con su típica sonrisa soñadora.

-Hola Luna -dijeron Harry y Hermione a unísono

-Tanto tiempo -dijo Harry sorprendido.- Pasa.

Kreacher había puesstouna linda mesa, y había hecho una comida especial.

- Que lindo está todo… igual -dijo Luna.- Me encanta la idea de que se van a casar, es tan… fabuloso -dijo feliz.

- Nosotros también estamos muy contentos -dijo Harry.

Se sentaron a le explicó todo lo que pasó con Ron, y Ginny, también le contó lo de Ginny que querí que fuera la dama de honor.

-Pero en ese caso… -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- Te elijo a ti… ¿quieres ser mi dama de honor Luna? -dijo la chica.

-¡Claro que si! -dijo Luna - esto es gracias a los stardmiss -dijo orgullosa.

Harry y Hermione se miraron y sonrierons, Luna podría ser tan rara, pero era la persona más dulce del mundo.

-Entonces… un brindis -dijo Harry.

Brindaron y se quedaron charlando, comieron el postre, y Luna y Hermione se quedaron hablando de el vestido.

-Hermione, tu tienes un cuerpo perfecto para un perfecto vestido de novia, tendremos que ir de compras -dijo Luna entusiasmada.

-Claro que si, pero ¿sabes algo? Harry y yo pensamos casarnos en una… playa - isla -dijo Hermione mirando a Harry, que estaba muy aburrido viendo la copa de vino , yua que lo único que escuchaba era… vestido, vestido,vestido.

-Me encanta, las playas son tan romanticas -dijo Luna.- Buscaremos algo adecuado, en el QUISQUILLOSO hay una sección de vacaciones, y ahpi hay infinidad de playas mágicas -dijo Luna.

-Busacermos algo lindo -dijo Hermione, quien ya se podía imaginarlo todo.

Se quedaron charlando un poco más y Luna se tuvo que despedri, porquew ya era tarde.

-Gracias chicos -dijo - Hermione mañana iremos de compras ¿si?

Hermione asintió muy feliz y se despidieron de Luna.

- Bueno… no fue tan difícil -dijo Harry acercándose a Hermione.

- Lo se -dijo esta con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes que? - le dijo Harry llevándola a Hermione hacia él

- ¿Qué? -dijo Hermione, sus frentes estaban unida.

- Te amo -dijo el chico besando a su novia.

Se besaron por un largo rato, por un extraño caso hacía mucho que no se besaban así. Tanto Harry como Hermione extrañaban esos besos. Cada vez el beso fue mas intenso y más apasionado.

Harry comenzó a besar el cuello de Hermione, quien se dejaba llevar, luego Harry se despegó de Hermione:

-¿¡Kreacher?! -gritó Harry

-¿si amo? -dijo el elfo.

-Puedes ir a dormir.

-Gracias amo -dijo con una reverencia.

Harry hizo una sonrisa picara a Hermione, quien se sonrojó. Harry siguió besando el cuello de Hermione, luego le desprendió su linda camisa floreada y ella hacía lo mismo con la camisa de Harry. Harry dejó caer a Hermione delicadamente sobre el sofá.

-Harry… creo que… no…no deberíamos… -dijo Hermione con la respiración acelerada.

-¿Por qué no…? -Dijo Harry del mismo modo.

-Kreacher -dijo.

-Duerme -dijo Harry siguiendo el camino de Hermione hacie el vientre.

- Pero Harry…. -dijo Hermione separando al chico de ella, solo unos sentimetros.

-¿Y ahora que? -dijo Harry impaciente.- No deberíamos recuerda lo de… estar embarazada.

Harry lo pensó un momento.

-De acuedo… no haremos ese tió de cosas, solo nos divertiremos -dijo el chico que continuó besando a su novia.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	43. Chapter 43

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 43

Al otro día, cuando Harry se despertó… notó que estaba solo en la cama, pero donde debería estar Hermione, había una linda nota flotando que decía:

Harry, me fui con Luna a ver vestidos para el casamiento. Heacharé un vistazo a las islas - playas…

Tuya porsiempre…Hermione.

Harry sonrióante esa frase, y decidió en trabajar con algunos papeles del ministerio. Pero no podía concentrarse ni un poco, ya que pensaba en Hermione, y se imaginaba en una hermosa isla con ella, que llevaba el mejor vestido del mundo.

Harry estaba muy entusiasmado, al igual que Hermione. Decidió hacer algo muy importante, nada más y nada menos que ir a hablar con su examigo Ron Weasley.

Cuando Harry llegó a la casa de Ron, tocó la puerta con timidez.

- ¿Harry? -una cabellera muy revoltosa de color castaño claro con un moño abrió la puerta.

- La…Lavander -dijo Harry fingiendo emoción.

- Harry… ¿hace cuanto no te veía?… si que has cambiado -le dijo.

- Am… ¿está Ron? -le dijo finjendo una risa.

- Si, claro… ¿Ro-Ro? -lo llamó desde la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar? -le preguntó Harry.

- Pasa, te traeré a Ron. -dijo llendosé.

Despues de unos segundos, llegó Lavander con Ron de la mano.

- Hola -lo saludó Harry.

- Hola -dijo de mala gana.

- Am… Lavander… ¿nos dejarías hablar…en preivado? -preguntó Harry nervioso.

- Ya que… -dijo la chica un poco ofendida.

Ron y Harry se sentaron a la mesa, frente a frente, lo cual incomodaba más a Harry.

- Asique… estas con Lavander -dijo Harry para sacar un tema de conversación.

- Si… me hace bien. Es una linda y buena chica -dijo indiferente.

- Claro…-dijo nervioso.- Ron… yo vine hasta aquí a decirte que… me casaré con Hermione.

Pero antes de que Ron puediera hablar, Harry lo interrumpió.

- Escuchame… me casaré con Hermione, y quiero recordarte que fuimos tus mejores amigos… y siempre nos apoyaste, como nosotros a ti... Algunas veces teníamos que apoyarte más que otras veces -dijo Harry divertido.- En fin… tu siempre nos has apoyado, y ahora te necesitamos más que nunca. Hermione siempre quizo que Ginny sea su Dama de honor -dijo sin saber por donde empezar.- pero hace unos días, Hermione le envió una carta a Ginny… decía que le hacía mal que estemos todos peliados, y que quería disfrutar su boda con su mejor amiga, y quería que fuera su dama de honor. Acaso…. ¿Ginny te dijo?

Ron negó con la cabeza con duda.

- Bueno… esperamos una respuesta, y la tuvimos pero de la manera mas cruel. La respuesta de Ginny nos hirió mucho a Hermione y a mí, porque decía que ella se habiía decepcionado, y nos puso cosas muy feas. El punto es Ron… que nos dimos cuenta que con Ginny… no podemos contar. Pero ¿contigo? -le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, que estos ya no lo miraban con tanto odio. - ¿Podemos contar contigo para este momento tan especial Ron?

Ron pensaba en todo… su cabeza trabajaba a 1000 por hora, no sabía que hacer Harry tenía mucha razón, pero… no lo sabía.

-¿Ron? -insistió Harry.

Ron se agarró la cabeza, y ya se rindió. Sus sentimientos eran más fuertes. Asintió mirando a Harry, quien luego de esa respuesta… ambos se pararon y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Cuentan conmigo hermano -dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-Gracias… Muchas gracias Ron. -dijo mirándolo y sonriéndole.- ¿nos apoyas tanto como para ser… el padrino de bodas? -dijo con una sonrisa timida.

-Woow vamos despacio -dijo el pelirrojo. - Claro que si. Seré tu damo de bodas -dijo con una voz graciosa.

Fue una sensación única, Ron parecía otro, quizá Lavander le había hecho olvidar a Hermione. Pero este nuevo Ron es igual que al viejo Ron.

-¡Gracias hermano de verdad gracias, Hermiona se pondrá tan content que juro que va a llorar! -dijo Harry entusiasmado.- Me alegra que seamos hermanos de nuevo Ron.

-A mi igual, gracias por abrirme los ojos, ya me di cuenta que Hermione no era para mi -dijo cabizbajo.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	44. Chapter 44

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 44

Harry llegó a Grimuld Placea la tarde, Hermione había vuelto. Entonces decidió tomarse una ducha y a leer el diario, traía incluída la revista corazón de bruja…

Harry abrió la revista y vió un monton de hicos, posando para fotos, tambíén habían chicas, bandas de musica, publicidades de ropa, perfume… dio vuleta la pagina, vió un lindo perfume, dio vulta la pagina, vió un chico, dio vuelta la pagina… ¡ESPERA! Volvió la pagina… Es echico era el… ¿Qué hacía en la revista corazón de bruja? Y ¿Cuándo tomaron esa foto?

Harry Potter, tambien conocido como El Elegido, El niño que vivió, El que derrotó el señor tenebroso.

Sigue con un 80,15 % De seguidoras en la revista corazón de bruja, se dice que es el chico más guapo del mundo magico, después de haber desterrado completamente al bombon bulgaro Viktor Krum, que llevaba su puntaje al maximo de los puntos… así vemos que Potter, la figura más sexy y…

-¿Harry? ¿Me ayudas on estas bolsas? -Hermione había llegado.

-¡Herm! Llegaste, ¿compraste algo? -dijo on sarcasmo.

- Esque todo era tan linda Harry.

-Si... ya veo, ya tenemos los anillo…. Pero calculo que tambien compraste tu vestido, unos zapatos, joyas, maquillajes, telas, flores, centros e mesa y… quien lo diría quiza tambien compraste la biblia para el cura… -dijosivertido.

-No, te mstrarétodo, menos el vestido, los zapatos, y las joyas. Y no compré maquillaje.

-Y ¿Luna? -dijo dejando las bolsas en la mesa.

Hermione dio un suspiro.

-Luna me ayudo muchisimo, es una buena dama de honor, estuve viendo playas e islas muggles y magicas… son tan bellas, por eso quiero que me ayudes a elegir… ¿estabas leyendo corazón de bruja? -dijo agarrando la revista.

-Bueno quien sabe… te casaras con el chico más sexy y más guapo de el mundo magico -dijo mostrandole la pagina de la revista.

Hermione lo miró risueña, se paró y se acercó a él,

- Y del mundo muggle también -dijo besándolo.

- ¿Tienes habmre? -le preguntó - ¿ quieres tomar un café?… te tengo un abuena noticia.

- Bueno… Pero no quiero salir Harry, afuera está muy caluroso y ya mis pienso me sostienen.

-Bien.. Kreacher -llamó al elfo- ¿Nos preparas dos cafés?

-Enseguida amo -dijo llendo a la cocina.

- ¿Me muestras lo que compraste? -le preguntó viendo las bolsas.

-¡Ey! -gritó Hermione- ¡No! ¡Ahí esta el vestido! -dijo corriendo a sacarle la bolsa.

-No vinada… no vi nada -dijo Harry dandole la bolsa con los ojos cerrados.

Hermione alejó tres bolsas, donde estaba lo que llevaría el día de la boda.

-Tuvimos suerte de que me lo puedieran arreglar allí mismo… por suerte, lo hicieron con magia y me quedó más que perfecto -dijo mirando a Harry.

Hermione se acercó a unas bolsas, que seguían en la mesa.

-Este es un lindo mantel, que nos hacía falta, tambien traje estas lindas cortinas, que si no te gustan las podemos cambiar y traje… ¡ah, casi lo olvida! Aquí hay un modelo de las tarjetas… tengo estas cinco, ami me gusta mucho esta, y esta -dijo señalando dos lindas tarjetas, una tenía blanco y dorado, con angelitos y corazones, y la otra tenía unos lindos garabatos rosados y negros, y la tarjeta era blanca y negra.

- ¡Son muy lindas todas! -dijo Harry, que un estremecimiento pasó por su cuerpo al leer la frase: Nos Casamos.

-Dime cual te gusta, aquí tengo un modelo, tiene nuestros nombres y todo. Mira, esta es una nueva tecnica. -Hermione sacó una bolsita llena de papeles, todos estaban en blano.- Mira, tu me dices que modelo te gustó, y yo hago un hechizo y se pintan y se escriben todas…

-¡Genial! -dijo Harry mirando las dos que le gusaban mása Hermione.

-¿Cuál elijes? -le preguntó mirandolo my cera, mientras Harry la abrazaba y miraba las invitaciones.

- Creo que… esta -dijo señalando la de los garabatos.

-Perfecto -dijo Hermione emocionada, se besaron, y Hermione movió u varita y así todos los papeles se pintaron y se escribieron con lo que tenía el modelo.

-¿Cuántas son? -preguntó Harry mirando como quedaron.

-Son 300, si nos faltan podemos pedir más. ¿No te encantan? Mira… dice nuestros nombres… -dijo mirandola.

Harry la miró, y le corrió un mechón de pelo.

-Me encantan, nos casaremos -dijo sonriendo- Te amo muho Herms -dijo besandola.

-Te amo más bebe -dijo besandolo.

-Nuevo sobrenombre ¿eh? -dijo Harry entre besos.

-¿Te gusta? -dijo sonriendo.

-Me encanta -dijo besandola cada vez más.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	45. Chapter 45

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 45

Kreacher trajo dos tazas de cafés, y unas galletas de nuez.

-Gracias Kreacher -dijeron ambos a la vez. Kreacher se retiró dando una reverencia.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa unos en frente del otro.

-¿Bien…? -dijo Hermione.- ¿Qué notiecia tan grande me ibas a dar?

-Bueno… esto es de verdad muy bueno, por eso quería que estes sentada -dijo Harry divertido.

Hermione rió y bebió un sorbo de café.

-Ron será el padrino de la boda -dijo Harry mirando a su novia atentamente, no quería perderse el rostro de la chica cuando se lo cuente.

Hermione sonrió, pero rápidamente se le borró esa sonrisa y la invadió un calor, seguido de una tos infernal. Harry se paró de inmediato, estaban ambos palidos. Harry comenzó a golpear un poco la espalda de Hermione quien no paraba de toser, pero no funcionó, entonces Harry sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo a Hermione, su tos pasó en seco. Harry sirvió agua en un vaso y se lo llevó.

Ambos suspiraron y se rieron.

- Si… una gran noticia.

Ambos rieron.

-Me pone muy…muy contenta escuchar eso Harry… de verdad -dijo abrazandolo.

-Sabía que te pondrías feliz -dijo correspondiendo su abrazo. -Le dije a Ron que de seguro llorarías por la noticia, pero cuando le diga que te haogaste de esa manera… Wuuh -dijo suspirando.

Hermione rió. Se sentaron de nuevo a la mesa.

-Bueno… ¿Me puedes decir como es el vestido? -dijo Harry inocente.

-Si claro -dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.

- Por favor… aal menos el color.

-Harry el color no es muy diferente, además ya viste la bolsa.

-No alcancé ni ver el color, créeme -le dijo el chico tomando su café.

-¡Perfecto! Más intriga entonces.

Ambos limpiaron las tazas de café.

-Bien… Herms… ¿Qué dices si vamos a cenar para celebrar… y no lo sé, hace mucho que no salimos verdad? -le dijo cerrando la canilla de el agua.

-Me encantaría -dijo la chica pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry.

-Perfecto… -le dijo besándola.

-Iré a ducharme y vamos… -le dijo depositando un dulce besos en los labios de el chico.

-¿Puedo bañarme primero? -dijo Harry pasando sus brazos por la espalda. - Tu sabes, me baño más rápido -dijo agarrando un mechon de pelo de Hermione.

-Ok -dijo Hermione.- Ve.

Harry fue a ducharse, y no tardó casi nada, luego Hermione se duchó.

Harry llevaba una hora esperándola en el sofá de abajo. Ya estaba cambiado y listo, tenía una bermuda, una camisa blanca y olía al hombre perfecto.

Cuando Hermione bajó, vió el sillón, estaba Harry, se paró frente de él y pudo notar que estaba dormido.

-Harry… -dijo moviéndolo un poco.- bebé… despierta.

Harry se movió con un sonido ronco, abrió los ojos y miró a Hermione de arriba abajo.

-Wuoow -dijo sin dejar de mirarla. Estas pre-cio-sa.

Hermione se ruborizó. Llevaba un vestido muy lindo. Tenía el pelo alisado, lucía muy linda.

-Estas hermosa de verdad -dijo Harry parandosé.

-Gracias… ¿vamos?

La pareja salió de Grimuld Place y fueron a un lugar muy lindo, la noche estaba perfecta, hacía calor, pero corría un delicioso viento.

- Que linda está la noche -dijo Hermione en tono soñador.

- Si… -dijo Harry mirando las estrella- ¿quieres comer ahí? -preguntó señalando un restaurant de comida italiana.

- Se ve bien -dijo Hermione entrando.- Pero ¿Qué tal si comemos ahí afuera?

Habían unas mesas afuera del restaurant, para el que quiera comer afuera, ambos se sentaron en esas mesas y una moza vino y tomó su pedido.

- Harry… he estado pensando -dijo Hermione, pero la interrumpió la llegada de la moza con sus platos.- Gracias.

- Gracias -dijo Harry.- ¿Qué decías? -dijo mirando a la chica.

- Que he estado pensando en dos cosas… primero en… en Kreacher, ya es mucho tiempo que viene trabajando para ti y para esa casa… y es también muy viejo y… -dijo mirando su plato de comida.- Claro si tu quieres podríamos… no sé dejarlo que haga lo que… lo que más quiso en toda su vida -dijo mirando a los ojos de Harry, que la miraban atentos.

- Me parece bien, pero igual Kreacher no pensaba como doby, Kreacher cree que es un elfo y esa es su… "maldición" digamos -dijo mirando a Hermione.

- Entiendo, solo que cuando seamos… ya sabes… marido y mujer, me gustaría que… tener más privacidad y…

- Entiendo -dijo Harry.- ¿Cuál es la otra cosa?

- Bueno… lo otro es que… está viniendo el verano y esa casa es.. es muy calurosa, no digo que nos mudemos ni nada de eso, pero si que la arreglemos, cambiemos un poco el empapelado, que le pongamos un… un patio podría ser, que usemos algunas piesas que están inutilizadas… ya sabes, hay muchos cuartos que estpan sin usar, por ejemplo podremos tener una para un futuro… bebé - Con esa palabra Harry tosió (no tanto como lo hizo Hermione) .

- Lo siento -dijo mirando a Hermione.

- Hay Harry… seras un perfecto padre si llegas a serlo, no se por que te preocupa. En fin, quisiera tener… bueno siempre eh querido tener una habitación para huspedes -dijo soñadora.

Harry se río, y miró a su novia con mucha ternura, se veía tan linda con la vista en lo irreal.

- Me parece muy bien -dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Perfecto -dijo Hermione emocionada.

- Bien… nos casaremos en solo una semana y eso es de verdad algo estresante -dijo Harry olvidando que estaba hablando con su futura esposa, habló como si estuvieran en Hogsmade, y se tratase de un examen o algo así, solo creyó que hablaba con Hermione, pero Hermione su amiga.

Hermione notó eso, y decidió apoyarlo como amiga y como novia si se puede decir.

-Hay Potter eres tan tonto, has enfrentado lo más horrible del mundo mágico y temes casarte… por favor -dijo bebiendo su agua.

-Hermione… se que tu también estas nerviosa -dijo Harry.

-Si, es cierto pero te amo tanto que verte todos los días me alivio un poco más -dijo Hermione mirando a los ojos a su novio.

Hubo un silencio ante ese comentario ,y después una carcajada…

-Eso…-dijo Harry riendo- no tuvo ningún sentido -dijo sin parar de reír.

-Lo sé -dijo Hermione del mismo modo.

Ambos terminaron de comer y caminaron un largo rato…

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	46. Chapter 46

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 46

Caminaron un largo rato por esa noche tan hermosa…

-Herms…yo también pensé… pensé en ¿Dónde vamos a casarnos? -dijo Harry extrañado.

-Bueno, tendríamos que verlo bien, creo que una playa sería algo perfecto pero… creo que lo mejor va a ser en un bosque o en…

-Un bosque… sería tan lindo -dijo Harry que se asustó de él mismo por el tono de voz de niña que le salió.

-¿Prefieres en un bosque? -le preguntó Hermione divertida.

-Bueno, pensé en esto mira… casarnos en un bosque… muy lindo, y luego de Luna de miel… al carribe, o a algún lugar así ¿entiendes?

-Sería lindo, porque hay muchos bosques para casarse, y que ya están armados especialmente para casamientos…

-Perfecto -dijo Harry besándola.- estas preciosa.

-Ya me lo dijiste -dijo riendo.

-Esque es la verdad…

-Bueno… entonces, cuando lleguemos cambiaremos las tarjetas y las enviaremos a todos -dijo sonriendo.

-Perfecto -dijo Harry mirándola dulcemente.

-Mañana iré con Luna, me ayudará con la lista de invitados, pero me ttienes que ayudar a hacer un… borrador -dijo pensando.

-Relájate hermosa -la agarró por la cintura y la llevó hacia él, ella recorrió sus brazos por el cuello del chico.-te amo- dijo entre besos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Harry se dirigió a la cocina, donde le dijo a Kreacher que ya podía ir a dos cafés, y los llevó a la mesa.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó a Hermione.

- Pienso… creo que acá se vería lindo unos colores diferentes más claro… ¿no lo crées? -le preguntó interesada.

-Se vería perfecto -dijo el chico mientras abrazaba por detrás a Hermione y le besaba el cuello. - De verdad …

-¿Vamos a hacer el borrador de la lista? -dijo Hermione tratando de hacer parar a Harry, si seguía besandolé el cuello no podría soportarlo más y de seguro terminarían en una situación muy descontrolada.

-Claro -dijo Harry casi intuyendo lo que Hermione pensaba.

-Bueno -dijo la chica sentándose en la silla, Harry hizo lo mismo, se sentó frente a ella.

Hermione hizo aparecer un pergamino y una pluma.

-Bien, dime… -dijo preparándose para escribir.

-Bueno… Kate Bell, Dean Thomas, Seamus. ¿Aún vivirá mc Gonagal?.

-¡Harry! Claro que si… la invitaremos… -dijo antontando.- Mis padres…

-¿Los padres de Ron? -preguntó

-No lo se, tendríamos que hablarlo con Ron -dijo preocupada.

-Lavander, Cho Chang, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, No se tú, pero yo pienso a invitar a George.

-Claro que lo invitaremos, y a todos los hermanos, pero antes le preguntaremos a Ron si ellos nos apoyan.

-Hermione… ¡me importa de verdad muy poco lo que piensan de nosotros, así que no hables como si fueramos diferentes, o estaría mal lo que estamos haciendo! ¿bien? -dijo Harry enojado.

-Si… tienes razón -dijo cabizbaja.

Harry suspiró y se agarró la cabeza.

-Lo siento -dijo apenado por gritarle a su novia.

-Esta bien Harry tienes razón, tranquilo, haremos esto juntos- le dijo agarrándole la mano.- dime quien más.

-No lo sé, creo que… ¡Hagrid! Como se me pudo olvidar.

-Claor… se pendrá muy contento.-dijo Hermione anotando entusiasmada.

-¿Aberfor?

-No lo sé, no creo que…

-Es cierto… mejor no, Neville, bueno… solo para quedar bien le mandaría una invitación a los Dursley -dijo mirándola.

-Claro que si… La señora Figg.

-No creo que viva…

-Claor que sí, el otro día la ví en el ministerio, está más vieja pero aún está.

-Bueno los de Hogwarts encárgate tu y Luna… ¡A Nicolás Flamel! -dijo Hermione entusiasmada.

-Claro…

-Creo que sería grandioso invitar a Malfoy, después de todo…

-Hermione ni se te ocurra -le dijo serio.

-Pero ya hicieron las pases ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Si si, pero no.

-De acuerdo, creo que nadie más…

-Creo que no ¿Vamos a dormir? -le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Hermione lo miró con mirada de que se estaba portando mal.

-Harry…

-Vamos Herms… mira… si te quedas embarazada, no se notará en el casamiento. -dijo parándose mientras miraba a su chica.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! -le dijo Hermione muy enojada.

-¿Qué?¿por que? -dijo el chico confundido.

-Harry… te desconozco, no es que no lo hago contigo solo porque no quiero que se me vea la panza en el casamiento… De verdad ¿eso creías? -dijo parándose de golpe y con los ojos aguados.- Yo no quiero estar embarazada en mi casamiento, porque se supone que esa noche será solo nuestra, y que seremos solo nosotros dos. Yo no quiero estar con mareos y nauseas para mi casamiento, no me quiero sentir mal, me quiero sentir perfectamente y un poco nerviosa. Pensé que esto iba más allá de cómo me vería para mi casamiento Harry. -Dicho eso, la chica se fue a su pieza.

Harry se quedó confundido, el mensaje había sido confuso para Hermione, pero él no quería decirlo de ese modo. Pero admitió que se lo pudo aver dicho de una forma más dulce.

Cuando Harry subió, se dirigió a su cuarto , la puerta estaba un poco cerrada, entonces se asomó y vió a Hermione sentada en la cama, y sollozaba muy despacio.

-¿Hermione?... -Harry decidió entrar, después de tocar puerta.

Hermione se secó sus lagrimas rápidamente e hizo la que estaba buscando algo en su mesita de noche.

-Hermione… -volvió a decir Harry, y se acercó al lado de la cama donde estaba Hermione sentada.

La chica siguió "buscando algo" , Harry se puso en cuclillas para poder estar más o menos a la altura de la chica. Entonces ahí Hermione dejó de hacer lo que hacía y decidió rendirse.

-Hermione, lo siento mucho… yo no quise decir eso -dijo mirándola con cara de ruego.

Hermione seguía sin decir nada. Harry se sentó en la cama, tomó la pera de la chica y la guió para que lo mirara.

-¿Podrías perdonarme? -le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione lo miraba dolida.

-Sé que actué como una persona horrible, como un machista. Lo siento.

Hermione asintió…

-Está bien Harry, te pido que esta vez me apoyes como el mejor amigo que fuiste y no como mi futuro esposo o como mi novio…

-Claro.- le dijo sonriendo, luego se dieron un gran abrazo.

-Te amo…

-¿Cómo amigos? -dijo Harry divertido.

Hermione negó, lo besó apasionada, recostandosé en la cama. Harry la besó pero nada más.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir.- le dijo el chico dejándola de besar.

-Creo que si -dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	47. Chapter 47

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 47

Al otro día, Harry fue al trabajo, pero no vió a Hermione en el ministerio. Llegó a casa, donde estaban: Luna y Hermione. Kreacher estaba cocinando.

-Hola chicas -dijo Harry dejando la llave de la casa en la mesa, besó a Hermione y saludó a Luna con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Harry -le dijo entusiasmada.- Ya casi estamos terminando la lista de invistados- terminó Luna.

-Que bien, ¿Cuántos llevamos? -dijo mirando el pergamino.

- Como… 210 -dijo Hermione mirando a su novio.

Harry abrió la boca, estaba muy asombrado.

-¿De donde sacamos tanta gente? -dijo.

-Bueno… son muchos de Hogwarts, algunos profesores, algunos familiares mios y… Ahh ya hablé con Ron, y dijo que sus padres están encantados de ir, después de todo están ajenos al pensamiento de Ginny, irán todos los Weasleys menos esa…p… menos Ginny -dijo suspirando.

-Woow, de acuerdo… me iré a duchar.

Harry subió, Kreacher puso la mesa mientras las chicas miraban a escondidas el vestido de la boda.

-Creo que te verás hermosa Hermione, tendríamos que ver el peinado y otras cosas.

-Gracias por esto Luna, de verdad -dijo Hermione abrazando a la chica.

-Hermione, tu sabes que siemre aposté por ustedes, y mira ahora, te casarás con el hombre más indicado imposible…

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, bajó Harry y también se sentó.

-Chicos, estuve viendo algunos bosques muy hermosos, y seleccioné algunos para que los vayan a ver juntos, también tengo los anillos muy bien guardados y los mandé a hacer mpas brillantes, tendría que venir alguno de los dos para ver que hacemos con las comidas -dijo entusiasmada.

-Wow Luna, has hecho muchísimo, gracias de verdad -le dijo Harry mirando a la chica.

-Son mis amigos y los apoyo hasta el fin, si quieren que haga alguna otra cosa me dicen y listo.

-Gracias… tendríamos que…-Hermione fue interrumpida por el timbre.

-¿Quién será? -se preguntó Harry.

Kreacher fue a abrir, y pasó una cabellera colorada.

-¡Ron! -dijo Harry llendo hacia él- ¿Qué haces aquí hermano?

-Bueno, Hermione y Luna me invitaron, tuve que hacer muchísimo para que Lavander se quedara… pero prefería venir solo.

-¿Estan bien? -preguntó Hermione saludándolo.

-Si, estamos muy.. enamorados pero preferí venir solo, tu sabes… más paz -dijo divertido.

Este Ron era el Ron de antes gracioso, amable y sobre todo un gran amigo.

-Hola Luna -dijo saludándola.- Hace cuanto no te veía… ¡seremos los padrinos de honor! -dijo entusiasmado.

-Ya lo creo -dijo sonriendo Luna.

-Hermione aquí traje las… cinco lechuzas que me pediste -dijohaciendo flotar cinco jaulas hasta la sala.

-¡¿Por qué trajo lechuzas?! -dijo Harry asombrado.

- Para enviar las invitaciones…-dijo Hermione divertida por la cara de asombro de su futuro esposo

Todos se se sentaron a comer.

-Bien… ¿Necesitan ayuda? -dijo Ron atacando un pavo.

-Bueno… la verdad es que… necesitamos ayuda para cambiar las invitaciones, es con un hechizo especial, pero sería genial si me ayudararas con eso -dijo Hermione.

-Perfecto, luego anotame bien todo.

Fue un almuerzo muy lindo, muy pocas veces hablaron de otro tema que no fuera el casamiento. Despues de comer, Luna y Hermione se pusieron a pasar en limpio la lista de invitados. Ron y Harry completaban las invitaciones, una vez que todas las invitaciones estaban listas y después que revisaron unas diez veces la lista de invitados y tratando de convecer a Ron y a Harry que Malfoy debería ir…

-Harry… es nuestro casamiento, Draco tiene que estar nos conoce hace muchísimo tiempo…

-Si, pero no nos conoce exactamente de la forma más tierna -dijo mirando a su novia.

- Pero ya hiceron las pases ¿o no?

-Si Herms pero eso no significa que…

-Lo invitaremos y punto -dijo escribiéndolo en la lista.

-Pero…

-Harry… hazlo por mí -dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una mirada que debilitó a Harry.

-De acuerdo… invítalo, pero si no quiere no le insiste.

-Perfecto -dijo terminando de escribir.

Despues de que trabajaron muchas horas en eso, finalmente mandaron las invitaciones.

-Bueno… no quiero ver ni una invitación más ¿saben? -dijo Ron recostandosé en el sillón.

-Yo igual dijo Harry sentandosé en una silla.

-Ya son más de las cinco -dijo Hermione mirando el reloj.- ¿Quieren café?

Hermione sirvió café a todos, que charlaban en la mesa entretenidos.

-Mi papá mencionó una vez que los muggles mandan las invitaciones con dos o tres semanas de anticipación. -dijo Ron

-¿Por qué? -dijo Luna extrañada, recibiendo su taza de café.

-Bueno, pues… dice que es porque la gente quiere saber que vestirá y se organizará… para mí eso está de locos -dijo Ron bebiendo su café.

-Es lógico-dijo Hermione sentandosé.- Porque la gente tiene que saber que hará ese fin de semana.

-Pero…. Nosotros las enviamos con… tres o dos días de anticipación -dijo Harry.

-Si, pero casi todos estaban enterados de que se casarían… ¿Qué no lees la revista corazón de bruja? -dijo Luna.

-Am.. no, no acostumbro a leer eso -dijo Harry divertido.

-Vamos Harry,. El otro día la estabas leyendo… ¿no lo recuerdas? -dijo Hermione sivertida.

-Bueno… sí, pero…

Todos comenzaron a reír.

-Es porque vi mi nombre en la revista.. decían que era…

-El chico más sexy ,y pasaste al… "El bombon búlgaro Victor Krum" -dijo Luna con voz chillona.

-¿De verdad? -dijo Hermione mirando a Harry.- Waaw.

Ya todo estaba casi listo, solo faltaba ir a probar la comida, que se encargarían Ron y Luna. Harry y Hermione irían a elegir los bosques… y ya estaría todo listo… El cura ya estaba contratado, el salón, el cáterin, la música… Hasta un video que había armado Luna con fotos de Harry y Hermione… sería una sorpresa.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	48. Chapter 48

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 48

Ese día… Hermione se despertó al mismo tiempo que Harry, se despertaron temprano y fueron a ver algunos bosques… les gustaron dos, pero Harry se imaginó a Hermione entrando tan bella por un camino de hojas tan lindas… de solo un bosque, se llamaba Arowv.

-Bueno, listo.. ya tenemos el bosque -dijo Hermione cuando llegaron a la casa.- No nos falta nada ¿puedes creerlo?... Luna ya reservó una casa excelente en el Caribe

-Lo se… es increíble, e tiempo pasó muy…muy rápido, el Caribe Wooh -suspiró Harry.

-Si, totalmente. Luna irá esta tarde a probar los banquetes, decidí que fuera ella y Ron, a Ron le encanta comer, y Luna administrará un poco -dijo divertida sentandosé en el sillón.

-¿Vamos a comer? -dijo, viendo que Kreacher sacaba algo del horno.

-No, gracias…

-Vamos…ni siquiera desayunaste hermosa.

-Lo sé, esque quiero estar en forma para…

-Calla, ven a comer por favor, estas muy flaca.

-¿Sabías que sonaste igual que a mi mamá? -le dijo llendo hacia él. -Ay no, ahora que lo recuerdo…

El timbre sonó…

-¿Tus padres? -preguntó Harry mirando a la chica, quien asintió con una mueca cansada.

-Deja Kreacher, abriré yo…

Harry fue hacia la puerta y abrió, unos brazos se abalanzaron sobre él.

-¡Señora Granger! ¡Señor Granger! -dijo saludándolos.

-Hola Harry -le dijo Jane dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola chico -le dijo el padre de Hermione dándole la mano.

-Mamá, papá… me había olvidado que venían.- Kreacher, por favor ¿puedes poner tres platos más? Al final si comeré.

-¿No ibas a comer? ¿Por qué? estas muy flaca-dijo Jane mirando a su hija de arriba abajo.

Harry y Hermione se miraron y se sonrieron.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, Hermione hablaba con su madre sobre el casamiento, y Harry estaba muy nervioso porque no sabía de que hablar con el padre de Herms.

- ¿Y a donde se irán de luna de miel? -preguntó Jane interesada.

- Bueno… de hecho nos iremos a… al Caribe.

- ¡Oh por dios que hermoso, que romantico es perfecto! -dijo alegre la Sra. Granger.

El almuerzo estuvo entretenido, Hermione y su mamá no paraban de hablar ni un segundo.

- Bueno… vreo que no tendremos que ir -dijo Jane, una vez que habían terminado de tomar su café de postre.- Si nos necesitan… ya saben donde estaremos, y si te falta algo mi bebe solo dimelo ¿si? -dijo acariciando una mejilla de Hermione.

- De acuerdo. Adiós.

- Adiós Harry -dijo Jane.

- -Adios Sra Granger.

El padre de Hermione saludó con un apretón de manos a Harry y con un fuerte abrazo a Hermione.

Apenas Harry cerró la puerta, la chica dio un suspiro muy largo.

-Creí que nunca se irían -dijo llendo asia Harry. Lo besó, y el le contestpo el beso de forma apasionada.

-T e amo hermosa…. Hermosa Hermione-dijo entre besos el chico.

Hermione rió.

- ¿Harry? -dijo Hermione una vez que Harry comenzó a besar su cuello.

- ¿Mmm? -gimió Harry en forma de: "que"

- Después del casamiento vendremos ¿aquí?. -dijo mirando la casa.

- ¿Por? ¿Qué no quieres? -le dijo mirándolo.

- Si, pero es solo que… -dijo Hermione nerviosa.

- ¿Qué? -dijo Harry.

- Nada… está bien.

- ¿Segura?

- Claro.

Harry sabía que la chica no quería ir a esa casa después de su boda… Pero tenía un plan.

-Herms… ¿Qué tal si nos preparamos las cosas para tener las maletas listas para ir al Caribe?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tan pronto? -dijo extrañada.

-No lo se… así serpa mejor y no tendremos que perder tiempo en todos estos día.

-De acuerdo.

La pareja estuvo toda la tarde armando sus valijas como si se fueran esa misma noche al Caribe.

-Perfecto -dijo Harry mirando las dos valijas en la cama llenas de ropa.

- ¿Esto es todo lo que llevaras? -dijo Harry un poco irónicamente ya que Hermione se llevaba muchas cosas.

-Si… ni nada más ni nada menos. -dijo sonriente.

-Osea… digamos que ya estas lista para subirte al ¿avion? -dijo acercando a la chica hacia él con un solo y hábil movimiento.

-Claro que sí, está todo… como si me fuera ahora mismo. -dijo besándolo lentamente.

- Te amo -dijo besándola igual de lento, así era más romantico.

Ambos decidieron no comer esa noche, ya que estaban muy cansados por hacer las valijas, además tenían que descansar muy bien… ya que

¡MAÑANA SE CASAN!

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	49. Chapter 49

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 49

Harry y Hermione ese día se despertaron temprano, tomaron un desayuno muy lindo y rico, Harry había pedido a Kreacher que si podía preparar algo especial. Tomaron el desayuno…

- Bueno…-dijo Hermione con un suspiro, y Harry hagarró sus manos.- creo que me tengo que ir a arreglar y a ver todo… estaré con Luna viendo que esté todo bien, luego iré al "Salon de Belleza" -dijo con una vocesita.- y luego…

- Seremos marido y mujer.

- Exacto -dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- ¿No te veré hasta… hasta que estes… con el vestido? -preguntó Harry mirándola fijamente a sus lindos ojos.

- Bueno… creo que no -dijo con una mueca.

- Muy bien, entonces…-suspiró.- Nos vemos en el bosque -dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos se abrazaron y permanecieron así mucho tiempo, luego se besaron, se volvieron a abrazar y Hermione se fue.

Toda esa mañana estuvieron muy nerviosos, Hermione con Luna, y Harry con Ron. Se ducharon, hicieron todo lo que tenían que hacer y llegó la tarde, una hora antes del casamiento.

Primero vendría el casamiento en el bosque, luego cenarían bailarían un poco y listo.

Bueno amigo… te ves muy bien -dijo Ron recostado en un sillón de la habitación. Ya estaban en el bosque, y allí había una casita donde habían habitaciones para los novios.

- Gracias -dijo acomodándose el traje.

Por otro lado, Hermione estaba poniéndose sus joyas que eran realmente preciosas.

-Wooh, Hermione estas hermosísima, de verdad eres una reina -dijo Luna acomodando el vestido de Hermione, que caía con mucha delicadeza por su cuarpo delgado.

-Gracias Luna, estoy temblando… ¿Cuánto falta?

-Bueno… digamos que una hora, en 15 min. Llegaran todos-calculó Luna.

-De acuerdo. ¿Ya están aquí Katy y Neville? -dijo Hermione… Katy y Neville, serían los 2° padrinos de la boda.

-Si, Katy se está poniendo el vestido. -dijo Luna que seguía mirando a Hermione sonriente, el vestido de Katy sería igual que el de Luna, porque eran damas de honor. Eran unos lindos vestidos verde clarito.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, y Hermione vió por el espejo que tenía enfrente que entró Katy, estaba hermosa… ese color le quedaba muy lindo. También entró Neville, también lucía lindo.

-Waw Hermione ests muy bella -dijo Kate mirándola.

-Estas muy linda -le dijo Neville

-Muchas gracias Kate, tu también -dijo sonriendo.- Neville, te ves muy bien .

-Me iré con Harry, suerte -dijo Neville

En la otra habitación ,donde estaban Harry y Ron apareció Neville

-Hola Harry,te ves muy bien, tu novia está muy hermosa -dijo saludando a Ron y mirando a Harry.

En eso, tocaron la puerta.

-¿Podemos pasar? -dijo Jane entrando.

-Claro que si -dijo Harry acercándose a ellos.

-Harry estas muy lindo, te ves genial… de verdad -dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Harry -dijo el señor Granger- Mucha suerte -dijo dándole un abrazo. Waaw, nunca le había dado un abrazo.

-M..muchas gracias -dijo nervioso.

Los padres de Hermione también fueron a saludar a Hermione, lo que hizo que Jane llorara como loca al ver a su hija tan hermosa y lista para casarse. Una vez que los padres de Hermione se fueron…

- Bueno… son las 17:45 en 15 min. Empieza todo, creo que tendríamos que ir a recibir un poco de gente ¿No lo crees? -dijo Luna.

- Si, vamos -dijo Kate.

Hermione pensaba en Harry, todo el tiempo, hasta que el ruido de la puerta le sacó el pensamiento.

- ¿Hermione… podemos pasar?

- ¡Señora Weasley! -dijo Hermione llendo hacia ella.

- Hola Hermione -dijo el señor weasley.

- Ay, ¿Cómo están?

Molly corrió hacia ella y le dio un gran , fuert y cariñoso abrazo. Soltó un poco de lagrimas.

-No lo puedo creer aún -dijo secándose las lagrimas.- Estas tan hermosa.

El señor Weasley le dio un abrazo.

-Estoy muy contenta de que estén aquí -dijo sonriendo.

-Mucha suerte Hermione… iremos a ver a Harry y en 10 min. Nos vemos en la sala -dijo Molly llendose y saludando a Hermione con la mano.

La señora y el señor weasley fueron a ver a Harry, lo cual hio llorar muchísimo a Molly, no podía creer que se casaría con Hermione y que estaba tan lindo y… Buno, cosas de la señora Weasley.

-Nos iremos a sentar -dijo Molly, que se llevó a Neville y a Ron con ellos.- en 5 min. Nos vemos.

Bueno, prácticamente no quedaba casi nada… Cuando quedaban solo 2 min. Harry salió.

Cuando eran las 18.00 Luna envió un patronus a Hermione diciéndole:

"Llegó la hora Hermione, mucha suerte"

Cuando Hermione lo recibió, salió de la puerta y caminó por un pasillo largo. Luego se encontró con una puerta corrediza, donde la dejaba ver a toda la gente que había ido, parecía que los 210 invitados habían ido.

Una suave música de piano sono, había un piano que tocaba por si solo. La puerta corrediza se abrió mágicamente y ella pasó, estaba verdaderamente preciosa… tenía una radiante sonrisa en la cara mientras caminaba hacia… Harry… estaba muy lindo, estaba muy sexy y apuesto. Hermione le sonrió y Harry le guiñó el ojo. Hermione siguía caminando por el camino de hojas muy lindo, todo ese lugar era perfecto hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el cura , Harry y los padrinos (1° y 2°).

-Estas preciosa -le susurró Harry.

Hermione le sonrió con una mueca de nerviosismo.

- Bien -dijo el cura.- Queridos Muggles, Brujas y Magos… estamos aquí reunido para unir a esta pareja en sagrado- mágico matrimonio. […] Hermione Jane Granger ¿acepta como esposo a Harry James Potter, nacido de padres mágicos, mestizo. En la salud, en la enfermedad, y frente a cualquiern ataque?

- Acepto -dijo Hermione, que miraba a Harry fijamente conriendo.

- Harry James Potter ¿Acepta como esposa a Hemrione Jane Granger, nacida de padres no mágicos, Muggles? En la salud, en la enfermedad, y frente a cualquiern ataque?

- Si, Acepto -dijo Harry claro, mirando a Hermione.

- Bien, si no hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio, por favor… hable ahora o calle para siempre -dijo el cura mirando a los invitados.

Harry miró que a lo lejos, pensó en Ginny… por favor que no venga, por favor que no venga.

-Bien -dijo el cura, lo que hizo que Harry suspirara.- Puede besar a la novia, para dar por terminado este acto. -le dijo a Harry.

Ambos de acercaron, se sonrieron, Harry tomó su mejilla y la besó tiernamente, fue un beso un poco largo, pero no tanto.

La gente aplaudió, la pareja suspiró.

-Te amo -le dijo Harry.

-Te amo -le contestó Hermione. Se dieron un corto beso y pasaron por el camino , donde todos estaban parados y aplaudiendo.

-Harry, felicitaciones amigo -le dijo… Dean Thomas, le dio un abrazo.

Mucha gente saludó a Harry y a Hermione… Fred, George, Lavander, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Hannah Abbot, Mc Gonnagall, Hagrid. La pareja ya estaba separad por una multitud de gente, que los saludaba continuamente. Cuando ambos se juntaron llego…

-Felicidades -dijo una voz muy conocida…

- Tio… Vernon -dijo Harry que parecía que hubiera vuelto a su infancia.- G…gracias

- Felicidades chicos -dijo Petunia, que tenía una diminuta sonrisa, pero en fin sonreía.

-Gracias -agradeció Hermione agarrada del brazo de Harry. Vernon y Petunia se habían ido.

-Harry… -una voz extraña pero conocida también.- Felicidades, me alegro por ti

-D..Du…Dudley, gracias… am… que bueno verte -le dijo.

Vernon le dio la mano y le sonrió un poco. Cuando se fue, La pareja se besó.

- Bueno… -dijo Luna con el encantamiento Sonorus.- ¿Podrían acercarse por favor? Gracias, ¿todos ven los calices que están aquí? son trasladores que los llevarán al salón de la cena. Todos hagarrense fuerte y nos vemos allí. -dijo alegre.

Todos los invitados se transladaron correctamente, claro que a los Dursley tuvieron que explicarle muchísimas veces que no era peligroso.

Cuando llegaron habían muchas mesas redondas y una larga cuadrada. Todos se ubicaron en la silla correspondiente.

Comieron todo exquisito, era todo muy rico. Aunque antes de empezar…

-Bueno, antes de empezar quiero proponer un brindis por la pareja más perfecta -dijo Jane Granger.

Todos alzaron la copa: "¡Salud!"

- ¡Harry, di unas palabras! -le dijo Kate.

Harry se paró de su silla nervioso.

- Bueno, principalmente les quiero agradecer a todos por venir aqupi hoy. Espero que la estén pasando muy bien… Se que muchos no se imaginaban esto -dijo , unas risas se escucharon.- Pero bueno, nos dimos cuenta que somos… el uno para el otro, y creo que la amistad que tuvimos alguna vez nos ayudo para el día de mañana…. Osea hoy -dijo, risas de nuevo . Bueno en fin , que puedo decir… Hermione…-suspiró, lo que hizo que Hermione se sonrojara.- Eres la chica más sensacional y maravillosa,me alegra muchísimo estar uniendo nuestras vidas, como siempre lo hicimos, pero ahora con un contrato -risas de nuevo.- Eres muy hermosa y perfecta, y hagas lo que hagas siempre… siempre seré tu mejor amigo , además de Ron -dijo mirando al chico, que le sonrió.- Siempre me acompañaste, y creo que ahora es mi turno… Te amo…mucho - Dicho eso, Hermione se paró de su silla y lo abrazó, él le quitó las lagrimas de los ojos y la besó.

Toda la gente los miraba con ternura. Los platos se sirvieron y la cena empezó.

Pero justo cuando iban trayendo el postre….

-Bueno, si me permiten su atención me gustaría que miren por aquí… aquí hay una sorpresa para Harry y Hermione…

Luna iluminó ua pared del salón y un video apareció…

En ese video, hubo llantos, risasy gemidos de ternura. Hermione lloró muchísimo… Harry le secó las lagrimas y la hizo reir un rato.

-Espero que les haya gustado chicos -dijo Luna.- los amamos.

-Muchas gracias Luna -dijeron al unisono.

Comieron el postre y charlaron muchísimo.

Luego de unas horas, pusieron una música, y se prendió otro salón vació y muy grande. Harry sacó a bailar a Hermione, igual que lo hizo en la carpa.

Hermione fue con él, y se abrazaron, con la mirada de todos los invitados. Comenzaron a bailar esa linda canción que sonaba.

- Bueno, creo que lo hago mejor que en la carpa ¿No? -dijo mirándola divertido.

- Eres un tonto -dijo Hermione riendo.- Te amo.

- Estas muy hermosa, tan preciosa -dijo Harry mirando para arriba.- Pareces una VELA -dijo sonriendo.

Hermione rió.

-Hablo en serio, estas muy hermosa Hermione.

Los padres de Hermione pasaron a la pista, una vez que la canción de Harry y Hermione terminó.

Luego le siguieron Molly y Arthur, luego Ron y Lavender, después Luna y Neville, Kate y Dean… Cho y Seamus… Hagrid y Mc Gonagall, que graciosos se veían.

Lentamente fueron sumándose todos los invitados, hasta Vernon y Petunia alcanzaron a bailar un poco.

Despues de los lentos, llegó un chico joven, con unas cosas y puso una música muy buena y movida, así todos bailaron mucho…

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	50. Chapter 50

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 50

Cuando ya quedaban muy pocas personas, solo quedaban 20 y si, eran pocas por todas las que fueron. Harry y Hermione estaban sentados en una mesa, estaban medio recostados en la mesa, estaban cansados de bailar y de reírse tanto, estaban ya desarreglados, Harry tenía solo la camisa y la corbata un poco baja, y el primer botón desprendido, estaban muy felices.

-Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida… -le dijo Harry mirando fijamente a los ojos de Hermione, ella enloquecía con las miradas de Harry, y esas palabras se sentían sinceras, e hicieron que Hermione se sienta tan bien que se le aguaron los ojos.

- Tu también Harry… te amo -le dijo, se estaban a punto de besar… pero…

-Am… -interrumpió una persona conocida, alta y cortes.- Disculpen, solo los quería felicitar por… por esto y que tengan suerte, ya nos íbamos -dijo el chico de la mano de una chica.

- Draco… que bueno que te quedaste -dijo Hermione.

-Gracias por venir - le dijo Harry. Draco se marcho.

-Mira a Ron -le dijo Hermione a Harry.- se ve tan feliz.

Ron estaba bailando con Lavender, estaban abrazados y se decían cosas al oído y se reían.

- Si, creo que nunca fue para ti.- Lavender pareció ser la indicada ¿no lo crees? -le dijo volviendo a mirar a Hermione.

- Sip ¿y quien es la indicada para ti? -le dijo acercándose.

- Oh es una chica muy bonita -dijo Harry actuando.

- ¿Ah si?... ¿Qué tan bonita?

- Bueno ella es muy…muy sexy woow

Hermione rió con una carcajada.

- Tu eres mi chica indicada. -le dijo acercándose más a ella.

- Y tú eres mi elegido .-dijo acercandosé a el, hasta que se besaron.

La gente iba llendose poco a poco… después se quedaron solo Luna, Ron, Lavender, Kate y Neville. Harry y Hermione dijeron que ya podían irse si querían, que ellos se irían ahora.

- Ustedes vallan chicos, yo me quedaré aquí para hablar con la encargada -dijo Luna.

- Bueno… nos vemos -dijo Harry saludando a todos con la mano.

Tomó a Hermione de la mano y se transaladaron. Cayeron en un lugar bastante oscuro, parecía algo como un bosque o algo así.

- ¡¿Harry!? ¿Qué es este lugar… este no es Grimuld Place.

- Oh.. que extraño -dijo Harry actuando.

- ¡Harry Potter! ¿Dónde estamos? -dijo Hermione abrazando el brazo de Harry, estaba medio enojada y asustada.

- Bueno digamos que… -Harry hizo un hechizo, y se encendieron unos reflectores que apuntaban a una hermosa y pequeña casa. Agarró a Hermione llevándola hacia él.- No pensaba pasar mi noche de bodas en Grimuld Place ¿Y tu?

Hermione no lo podía creer, su boca estaba abierta de impresión. S e acercaron a la casa de la mano, y entraron, se sacaron los zapatos, ya que estaban muy apretados.

- Que… Eres un bombon -dijo Hermione, al parecer las palabras le habían salido del alma.

Harry rió.

- Eres ardiente -le dijo él para quedar a tonno con su rara palabra.

Hermione rió y besó a Harry con infinita pasión.

- Supongo que estas lista -dijo Harry entre besos

- Mas que lista -dijo Hermione besándolo.

Harry besó el cuello de la chica lentamente, se dirigieron a un cuarto muy lindo, había una cama matrimonial. Hermione solo dejaba llevarse… Harry besaba tan lentamente su cuello y bajaba igual de lento, lo que hacía que Hermione se volviera loca.

Harry se colocó atrás de Hermione y tocó sus hombros con muchísima delicadeza, bajó y tocó su espalda descubierta, después subió a su cuello y le desató con la misma delicadeza el moño que sujetaba el vestido, que se cayó lentamente hacia el piso con un movimiento, dejando a Hermione solo en un pantaloncillo y sin nada arriba, ya que el vestido tenía la espalda descubierta.

Harry volvió al frente de Hermione, tocó su mejilla y la besó… Hermione, que estaba todo el tiempo mirando a Harry, no vió que ni un ojo desvió su mirada para sus senos, los ojos del chico solo miraban a los ojos de su esposa. Hermione le desabotonó la camisa mientras se besaban…

Harry quedó sin camisa, Harry condujo a Hermione hacia la cama, donde la recosó delicadamente, Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó que el perfume de Harry la atrapara en una nube. La chica paseó sus manos por el pantalón del chico, y tocó su cinturón, lo que hizo gemir al chico, ella le desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón.

Así quedaron los dos iguales, con solo una prenda… Harry paseaba su boca humeda por todo el cuerpo de Hermione, quien todavía no abría los ojos se sentía tan placentero.

Harry se encontró con la prenda que evitaba la total desnudez de su esposa, entonces lentamente comenzó a bajarla, en sillencio… pero el silencio fue interrumpido…

-Estoy en desventaja… y lo sabes -dijo Hermione con una voz traviesa. Se refería a que ella estaba totalmente desnuda y Harry aún no. Harry ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar esa frase cuando lo hacía con Hermione.

Así Hermione sacó la ultima prenda que estorbaba en ese acto y ahí si estuvo de acuerdo.

- Ahora si -dijo con roz ronca, lo que hizo que Harry tuviera algo inexplicable.

- Me estas matando Hermione, hace cuanto no tenemos esto y tu lo estas haciendo verdaderamente muy lento -dijo Harry impaciente.

- ¿Disculpa? -dijo Hermione saliendo de su trance y mirando a Harry, quien estaba arriba de ella sin dejar que su peso le molestara.- pero ¿Quién empezó todo esto lento? -dijo la chica con tono de reproche.

- No me digas que no te encantó -le dijo el chico con una sonrisa triunfadora seguido de un guiño.

- Claro que si, sigue -dijo Hermione derritiéndose por Harry

Ambos se acomodaron denuevo y el acto siguió toda la noche. De a poco la escena se volvió más salvaje… había empea do todo tan dulce y delicado y ahora estaban como locos.

Despues de unas horas.

Ambos suspiraron, como lo hacían cada vez que terminaban de hacer el amor.

- Bueno…. Ahí tienes -dijo Hermione.- ¿querías más rapidez? -le dijo Hermione divertida.

- De eso es lo que estaba hablando -dijo Harry mirándola sonriendo.

Estaban algo transpirados, estaban medio tapados con las sabanas blancas de la cama.

- ¿tienes sed? -dijo Harry

Hermione asintió con una mueca de pena

-Si, mucha -admitió.- pero no te vayas -le dijo sin darse cuenta.

-De acuerdo. -dijo agarrando su varita que estaba a un costado de la cama. - Accio Champaign.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

- O preferías Wisky de fuego -dijo Harry sonriendo.

Hermione negó, una botella llegó a las manos de Harry, también dos copas largas (donde se suele tomar Champaign ) Sirivó las dos copas.

- Por nosotros -le sijo dándole una a Hermione.

- Por que seamos felices. -dijo Hermione y tomaron.

- Pero ¿no somos felices ya? -dijo Harry dejando de tomar.

- Cierto, por que seamos más felices -se corrigió y volvieron a brindar.

Despues de unos minutos, ambos se miraron, sonrieron, Harry le guiñó un ojo a Hermione, lo que la desarmó, y Hermione le tirpo un beo a Harry, lo que lo desarmó. Esa fue la causa por la que volvieron a su lugar anterior y siguieron divirtiéndose esta vez bajo las sabanas.

Una copa de Champaign se volcó sobre la sabana, lo que hizo que la sabana se mojara, y que la pareja mirara. Hermione se comenzó a reír, Harry la miró…

-Era la mía -dijo actuando enojo.

- Puedes tomar de la mía si quieres -le dijo Hermione con cara traviesa.

Harry le besó el cuello y cada parte de su cuerpo, como ella lo hizo.

Poco a poco se sintieron doloridos y cansados, lo que los hizo que Hermione se recostara sobre el pecho de Harry, mientras este tomaba el Champaign de Hermione.

-Te amo -dijo Harry con voz ronca.

- Te amo más

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	51. Chapter 51

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 51

Al otro día, la pareja se desperto muy arde, eran las dos de la tarde y aún ellos seguín durmiendo, hasta que de repente Hermione se despertó.

Notó que estaba tapada con las sabanas hasta el pecho y estaba totalmente abrazada a Harry. La chica se levantó, se puso la parte de abajo de la ropa interior, se púso la camisa de Harry que estaba tirada en el piso, ya que ella no quería ponerse su vestido, que estaba en el piso, pero Hermione lo extendió en una silla cercana a la cama, y salió de la habitación.

Media hora más tarde, Harry se asomó de la habitación y miró hacia Hermione, esta se encontraba en la cocina, buscando algo para comer, claro que Harry no resistió ver la imagen de Hermione un poco agachada mirando la nevera, usando solo la ropa interior de abajo y la camisa de el un poco desprendida. Harry fue hacia ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

- ¡Harry, casi me muero del susto! -dijo Hermione dando un micro tras la caricia de Harry.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste? -le preguntó dandole un corto beso.

- Muy bien ¿tu?

- Perfecto -dijo mirando la casa.

- Aquí no hay nada para desayunar Harry ¿solo trajiste champaing ? -preguntó Hermione hambrienta.

- Me temo que si, ¿quieres ir a comer algo por ahí o prefieres tomar un buen desayuno en el avión ? -preguntó Harry mirandola sonriente.

- ¿Qué dices? -pregunto mirandolo.

- Bueno, tu sabes… solo con unp equeño hechizo, se pueden traer las maletas listas aquí… y nuestro vuelo saleen… tres horas-dijo mirando su reloj.

- ¿Lo habías planeado todo? -preguntó Hermione acariciándola mejilla de Harry.

Harry asintió.

- Ahora, correa bañarte, yo iré a buscar comida y traeré tu maletas para acá.

- De acuerdo -le dijo Hermione besándolo mientras pasaba por delante de él, Harry le dio una palmadita en el trasero y Hermione se dirigió a la ducha.

Harry hizo sus hechizos, y buscó algo para comer por un mercado que estaba cerca. Volvió a la casa…

- ¡Harry! ¿eres tu? –le preguntó Hermione desde la ducha.

- ¡Sii!

- Tráeme mi valija, necesito cambiarme -dijo des del baño.

- Puedes venir por ellas si quieres -dijo Harry cantando.

- Harry Potter, trae mi valija -dijo fingiendo enojo.

- De acuerdo… de acuerdo…

Hermione se terminó de bañar y de vestir, ya estaba lista, Harry se bañó se preparó, y comieron un raro desayuno.

Era la primera vez que Harry se subía a un avión, Hermione se había subido con sus padres, pero Harry siempre que viajaba lo hacía en tren. Estaban en un aeropuerto lleno de gente. Harry y Hermione decidieron viajar al estilo muggle así creyeron que sería más romantico.

-Woow -fue la expresión de Ron al ver los aviones estacionados, había llegado con Lavander que tenía casi el mismo rostro de la cara.

Luna también llego, luego los padres de Hermione, Neville y Kate.

- Me alegra que se fueran en avión y no en ninguna cosa rara -dijo el padre de Hermione.

Hermione le sonrió.

Todos estuvieron charlando y charlando todo el tiempo, hasta que solo quedaba media hora para su vuelo.

- Buen… -suspiró Harry.- Creo que tendríamos que estarnos despidiendo

- Creo que si -dijo Hermione mirando a Harry y luego a sus padres.

Todos se saludaron…

- chau hija, -le dijo el padre, una vez que Harry y Hermione estaban listos para irse.- Nada de cosas raras ¿eh? -dijo guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

- Papá… -dijo Hermione dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Cómo que sin cosas raras? ¡Yo quiero un nietito! -dijo Jane alegre.

El padre de Hermione miró a su esposa con una mirada pinchuda.

Los recién casados se miraron y se sonrieron.

De a poco se fueron subiendo, Harry estaba encantado, aunque trataba de fingir que viajaba en avión todos los días.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	52. Chapter 52

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 52

En el avión ambos estaban muy contentos, aunque Harry miraba todo asombrado… después se acostumbraron y lograron dormir todo el viaje.

Al llegar… era un atardecer perfecto. Cuando bajaron de el avión, lo primero que vieron fue el mar tan claro y hermoso.

- ¡Es hermoso! -dijo Hermione con admiración.

- Lo se…-dijo Harry sin quitar los ojos de la hermosa playa.

Se transladaron a la casa que había alquilado Luna, era increíblemente linda, tenía un balcón con vista al mar, tenía un muy linda biblioteca ,una de las partes que más le gustó a Hermione, también tenía una pileta en el jardín, que por cierto era muy grande.

- ¡Merlin, esto es hermoso! -dijo Hermione emocionada, miró a Harry y se besaron en el medio de el jardín.

- Te amo… -le susurró Harry al oído.

Siguieron recorriendo la casa, una cocina muy grande y un lindo living comedor. Al subir las escaleras habían tres habitaciones, dos baños, etc.

-Luna si que sabe -dijo Harry mirando por el balcón de la habitación.

-Mira… está anocheciendo -dijo Hermione abrazando a Harry por detrás y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

La casa se puso oscura, pero en el jardín se prendieron unas luces que lo iluminaban por completo.

- Me ecnantaría vivir en una casa así -dijo Hermione mirando el jardín desde el balcón.

- En Grimuld Place podremos hacer algo así -dijo entuciasmandola…- con una pileta, con un gran jardín…

- Sería grandioso.

Harry acarició el cabello de Hermione y se fue a tomar un ducha. LuEGO Hermione se duchó… y cuando bajó…

- ¡Harry! -dijo Hermione asombrada…

En el jardín había una mesa para dos… con dos platos, dos copas y cubiertos. Harry apareció… vestía una linda camisa azul, con un favorable jean y unos tenis, y olía muy bien.

- Hermosa… -dijo mirándola, ella también vestía algo muy lindo… un hermoso vestido floreado con unas lindas sandalias y su pelo… como su pelo.

- Harry… esto es tan lindo -dijo llendo hacia él.- Eres muy cursi -dijo divertida.

- Bueeeeno, si quieres podemos comer comida radipa y listo -dijo actuando.

- Me encantan los cursis.

- Waaaw, entonces aqupi estoy yo.

Comieron una rica comida, era muy liviana, ya que hacpia calo.

- ¿Tienes calor? -le preguntó Harry.

- Si, un poco -dijo Hermione.

- ¿Tienes sueño?

- No -dijo desconfiada.

- ¿ Quieres divertirte?

- Supongo -dijo Hermione mirándolo para ver que tramaba.

- ¿Quieres nadar? -dijo.

- ¡¿Qué?! -dijo Hermione

- Nadar… aquí tenemos una pileta y tienes calor, y quieres divertirte … degún mis cálculos… Nadar sería el mejor remedio.

- No lo se Harry… no creo que sea buena idea.

- ¿Por qué no? -dijo Harry desilucionado.

- No lo se creo que es muy tarde y…

Harry se paró.

- De acuerdo -dijo levantando los platos.

Hermione se paró y miró la pileta.

Harry silenciosamente, con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer los platos y fue hacia Hermione. Corrió hacia ella, la alzó por detrás y la llevó a la pileta.

- ¡Harry Potter bajame ahora! -le gritba Hermione.- ¡Harry… Harry ¡ ¡No espera! -gritó cuando estaban en la orilla de la pisina…- ¡Estoy con mis días! -gritó.

Harry se detuvo en seco con Hermione aún en los brazos.

- Oh... ¿Encerio? -dijo sin soltarla.

- ¡No! -dijo Hermione divertida, y tiró a Harry al agua, pero el chico fue rápido y le agarró la mano a Hermione, lo que hizo que ella callera a la pileta con él.

Calleron al agua con ropa…

- Touché -dijo Harry mirando a Hermione riendo.- Menos mal que mi varita es a prueba de agua -dijo serio.

Hermione no podía parar de reírse.

- Bueno… -dijo Harry acrtuando.- Creo que sería bueno sacarme la ropa -dijo travieso.- ¿Verdad?

Hermione seguía riendo, y más por la mirada de Harry.

Harry hizo un movimiento con la varita y se sacó la ropa… TODA la ropa.

Hermione se tapó los ojos y seguía riendo.

-¿Pasa algo? -dijo actuando.

- Harry…

- ¿No quieres sacarte tu ropa?... te enfermaras si la llevas pesta -mintió.

- No… estoy bien.

- D e acuerdo.- Harry empezó a nadar desnudo, hasta llegar a Hermione. Con otro movimiento de la varita se puso una malla.

- Estás… loco -dijo Hermione riendo aún. Movió la varita y se puso su malla.

- Loco por ti yo diría -dijo poniendo voz de telenovela-

-¿ Que te pasa? -dijo riendo.

- Estoy feliz -dijo Harry sonriendo, y besó a Hermione.- ¿Tu no? -dijo mirándola.

Hermione asintió y lo besó.

Se besaron lentamente y apasionados. Nadaron un poco, y se volvieron a besar.

- Estas muy …muy hermosa -dijo Harry entre besos.

- Tu también -dijo Hermione.

Hermione pasó sus manos por el cuello de Harry.

-Creo que es hora de que… hagamos lo que...

- ¿Queremos? -dijo Harry.

- No lo se… ¿tu que quieres? -dijo Hermione.

- No lo se… ¿tu que quieres? -dijo Harry haciéndose el tonto.

- Yo pregunté primero -dijo Hermione.

- No

-Si

-No

-¡Si!

- Claro que no… -dijo Harry … y le dio un corto beso a Hermione.

- Claro… que sí

Se quedaron cayados y mirándose fijamente… Despues de un minuto asi, Al mismo tiempo Harry y Hermione se besaron apasionados.. Hermione cruzó sus brazos por el cuello de Harry, y Harry por la cintura de la chica, luego lentamente fue bajando su mano…

Ambos sabían lo que querían… ¿Pero como era posible que aún no se acostumbraban a pedírselo?

- ¿Esto quería? -dijo Harry

- Misma pregunta -dijo Hermione sin dejar de besarlo.

- Si

- Si

Se siguieron besando, luego fueron profundizando la acción.

Lamiendo, mordiendo, moviéndose, besándose y más… jamás se cansaban.

Despues de unas horas así…

- Bueno… una nueva experiencia -bromeó Harry.

Hermione rió.

- Definitivamente tendremos una pileta -dijo

Hermione rió nuevamente, tomó su varita y se puso la malla y se la puso a Harry.

-Gracias, debo admitir que ya me estaba dado frío -dijo actuando.

Hermione rió:- Harry …

Harry rió y la besó. Luego salieron de la pileta y se envolvieron en una toalla.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? -preguntó Harry

- No, estoy bien… mejor iré a dormir.

- Bien -sonrió Harry.- iré en un rato -la besó.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	53. Chapter 53

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 53

Al otro día, Harry se despertó y vió la cama vacía, Hermione no estaba ahí. Se duchó y bajó las escaleras.

- Buenos días -saludó Hermione sirviendo café en dos tazas, había una mesa con comida para un buen desayuno.

- Hola hermosa -dijo Harry besando a su esposa.- Que rico esto… ¿a que se debe?

- Bueno… tu ayer me hiciste la cena yo hoy te hago el desayuno -dijo sonriendo sentándose en una silla.

- De acuerdo…. Me parece muy bien -dijo divertido.

- Estuve pensando en lo que podríamos hacer hoy -dijo Hermione tomando una tostada.

- Dime

- Bueno… creo que primero sería algo grandioso ir a la playa ¿ya la viste? Es estupenda

- Si… claro

- Bueno luego creo que podríamos venir aquí descansar y … no lo se

- Me parece que en vez de descansar sería mucho mejor darnos una ducha y luego salir a comer… ¿Qué dices?

- A ¿almorzar? No lo se…

- No… nos quedamos toda la tarde en la playa.

- Waaaw eso me encanrtaría adoro las playas, además estas playas mágicas son… un sueño.

Ambos fueron a la playa y no había mucha gente, Hermione se recostó en una toalla, y Harry se puso sus lentes de sol y fue a ver más de cerca el mar.

Todo fue muy lindo, Hermione se tostó al sol y tomó un color muy lindo. El sol ya se estaba llendo…

- Creo que esto es lo más relajante de el mundo -dijo Hermione recostada en una silla mirando al mar.

Harry se paró en frente de ella y la besó.

-Si .. lo es

La playa había quedado totalmente vacía solo eran ellos dos.

- Ya está haciendo frio…¿quieres que volvamos? -preguntó la chica.

- Yo estoy bien y podemos traer un abrigo -dijo Harry.

- Si… -Hermione hizo un movimiento con la varita y vinieron dos pulóveres, unos de ella y otro de Harry.

Ambos se sentaron en la arena y miraron al horizonte. Harry miró a su esposa y la besó, se recostaron en la arena.

-Mmm-gimió Harry.- No es un buen lugar -dijo Harry sacudiéndose la arena

Hermione rió.

-Eres tan linda -dijo Harry que se quedó mirando como Hermione se reía… la luz de el sol llendose le quedaba perfecta.

Volvieron a mirar al horizonte…

- Es… increíble -habló Harry.- como… puedes llegar a perderte en el horizonte… ¿no lo crees?

Hermione souió mirando al horizonte.

- Es… único, cuando era pequeño… siempre supe que había lugares… así, tranquilos, donde se podía estar callado y escuchar solo sonidos suaves. A veces, cuando pensaba en mis padres y me enojaba tanto… porque a veces pensaba que ellos se habían ido y se habían olvidado de mí… entonces yo me enojaba y cerraba los ojos, y me imaginaba un lugar relajante, pero nunca creí que iba a ser así… -Terminó Harry, miró a Hermione, quien se secaba las lagrimas. - ¿Qué tienes? -dijo abrazandola.

- Harry… nunca me dijiste que pensabas eso -dijo sollozando.

- Bueno… era mi tristeza, no quería pasártela a ti también -dijo secándole las lagrimas.

- Yo te tendría que estar consolando -dijo Hermione.

- Está bien -dijo Harry todavía con Hermione en los brazos.- igual no se por que lloras

- Estoy muy sensible -dijo secándose las lagrimas.- es que…. El casamiento, esta hermosa luna de miel…. Tu, es tan lindo que lloro por todo -dijo sonriendo.

Harry sorió y la besó.

- ¿Qué dices si comemos aquí? -preguntó Harry mirando a Hermione.

- Sería genial -dijo entusiasmada.

Con unos movimientos de varitas, ambos trajeron de su casa: Comida, un mantel, unos pantalones largos, una manta y algo para beber.

Hermione se puso sus pantalones sueltos y largos y Harry se puso su pantalón. Prepararon el mantel, y la comida que estaba haciendo era: unos ricos sándwiches de jamón. Podrían hacer algo mpas elaborado como… cordero al vinagre o algo así, pero además que hacía calor y no les apetecía el cordero al vinagre, decidieron preparar algo sencillo.

Rieron y charlaron, la pasaron muy bien. Rapidamente oscureció y se quedaron mirando las estrellas, Hermione se recostó en Harry, y el tomó la manta y la colocó encima de ellos.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	54. Chapter 54

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 54

Hermione se despertó por una luz en su cara…

-¿Harry? -dijo abriendo los ojos y notando que estaba en la playa, ya había amanecido.

- mmm-gimió el chico.- ¿Qué pasó?

-No s quedamos toda la noche… -dijo Hermione frotándose los ojos.

Harry se reincorporó estirándose.

- Ahh, Harry… nos quedamos toda la noche -dijo Hermione sorprendida.

- Lo sé -dijo Harry impaciente.- ¿vamos a casa?

- Si, ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó preguntó Hermione

- Son como las… -consultó su reloj- 7.00Am.

Ambos se trasladaron a su casa, Harry decidió seguir durmiendo, y Hermione se quedó despierta.

Hermione investigó un poco la biblioteca, que le interesó mucho, ya que habían libros olvidados allí.

Dos horas más tarde, una rara lechuza llegó, con tres cartas…

Una era de Ron, otra de Luna, y otra de los padres de Hermione.

Hermione decidió abrir primero la de sus padres:

Queridos Harry y Hermione:

Espero que estén pasando una linda y romantica luna de miel, se lo merecen. Hace pocos días se fueron y ya los estamos extrañando por aquí, pensar que quedan muchos días por delante.

Fuimos a Grimuld Place, pero no pudimos entrar, en realidad la casa no estaba… justamente faltaba ese numero de casa… Seguramente es un truco de magia, espero que la estén pasando bonito, esperamos una postal pronto.

PD: pudimos enviar la casa a través de la lechuza con ayuda de su amiga Luna, adorable chica. Sr. Y Sra Granger.

Hermione sonrió ante esta carta, y la dejó de lado para leer la de Luna.

Harry y Hermione:

Seguro la están pasando increíblemente, fui a Grimuld Place, y los esperan pilas y pilas de grandes regalos, se ven muy grades y lujosos. Tengo unas fotos de su casamiento, son 700, pero no las quise mandar todas, solo les mande esta que me parece que es muy linda y significativa. Dijeron que para enviar la lechuza, la carta tendría que cambiar de ave, asi que por eso, seguramente no llega mi lechuza, Hermione… quiero muchos detalles de tu - ya - sabes - que.

PD Kreacher está muy gruñon, quizá está enfermo. Cariños, Luna.

Hermione también sonrió al ver esta carta, y miró la foto adjunta, era ella y Harry, estaban recién casados y muy lindos.

Luego volteó a ver la de Ron…

Harry y Hermione:

No tengo noticias de ustedes, auxilio, estoy muy solo por aquí, espero que estén pasando una linda Luna de miel, ya deposite mi regalo en grimuld Place, espero que les guste. Quiero una respuesta urgente, los extraño.

Ron

Harry se levantó, besó a Hermione…

- Creo que tengo arena hasta por la nariz, me ire a bañar.

- Espera, mis padres, Ron y Luna enviaron catas… después leelas -dijo sonriendo.

- De acuerdo.

Harry se dio un baño, y leyó las cartas…

-¿ Que quieres saber Luna? -preguntó Harry inocente.

-Nada, solo quiere saber… como estamos, cosas de chicas.-mintió Hermione, Luna quería saber como le había ido en su noche de bodas, pero Hermione creía que semejante noche no se podía describir en una carta.

Harry y Hermione fueron a almorzar por afuera, y fueron de compras.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	55. Chapter 55

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 55

Cuando la pareja llegó a su casa,a la noche, dejó todas las cosas que compraron, que muchas eran para Grimuld Place…

-Voy a contestar las cartas que nos mandaron…-dijo Hermione buscando pergamino.

-Mmm… pensaba en que vayamos a caminar a la playa -dijo sonriendo- que dices?

- Suena hermoso, pero de verdad quiero contestarles, puedes ayudarme y entonces terminare más rápido -dijo buscandouna pluma y sentándose en la mesa.

-De acuerdo ¿quieres comer algo? -le pregutnó el chico.

- No, no tengo mucha hambre…

Terminaron de responder las cartas:

Sr y Sra Granger:

Estamos pasándola más que bien, este lugar es muy lindo y romantico. La casa no está ahí porque aún no hemos deshacido el hechizo que le hicieron siglos atrás. Espero que estén bien, si quedan muchos días por delante,c ctambién los extrañamos. La postal la enviarems mañana, por correo muggle.

Harry y Hermione

-Listo -dijo Hermione- Ahora la de Luna…

Querida Luna:

Gracias por ir a Grimuld Place, y no se que le estará pasando a Kreacher, estoy anciosa por los regalos… gracias por la foto nos gusto muchísimo, no te contare nada de Ya- sabes - que , es muy largo ;)

La estamos pasando precioso gracias por todo, Harry y Hermione.

-La de Ron -dijo Hermione finalmente con un suspiro.

-¿ Por que se sentirá solo? -preguntó Harry.

-No lo se, averiguemoslo…

Querido Ron:

Ron! Te extrañamos mucho, y atodos, ¿Por qué estas tan solo? Tienes a Lavander y volveremos pronto, la estamos pasando genial, gracias por todo de verdad.. siempre seras nuestro mejor amigo, gracias por tu regalo de antemano, Cariños, Harry y Hermione.

Amobs suspiraron y con unas lechuzas mandaron el correo.

- Bueno… ¿vamos a la playa? -dijo Hermione.

- Vamos.

Ambos salieron y fueron caminando a la playa, ya que les quedaba muy cerca de su linda casa.

Llegaron, hacía un poco de frío pero era muy hermoso, el cielo azul oscuro, al igual que el frío mar relajante.

Comenzaron a caminar abrazados.

-Simepre me ha dado miedo la oscuridad -dadmitió Hermione.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Hary sorprendido.- Crí que no le temías a nada.

-¿Cómo crees? Le temo a muchas cosas…

-¿Cómo a que? -preguntó desafiante Harry, mientras seguían caminando.

- Bueno… le temo a la gente desconocida que se acerca a mi -admitió la chica.- También le temo a los maleficios imperdonables, le temo a los dementores, a los inferí, también a… los gritos.

-¿Eso es tod?

-Creo que si -dijo sonriendo la chica.-¿Tu a que le temes?

- Temo a los dementores, a los inferí, a los magos locos, a los cambios de clima repentinos, a que… Harry se quedó callado.

- ¿A que? -preguntó Hermione intrigada.

- A que algo te pase, o que algo nos pase y que… no podemos estar juntos, eso es lo que mas me aterra -dijo Harry sincero.

- Te amo, y creo que nunca sufriras es miedo -dijo Hermione abrazandolo más y besándolo.

-Recuerdo cuando Remus me dijo que a lo que tenía miedo era al miedo… -dijo Harry quedándose parado con Hermione abrazada en me dio de la playa, mirando al mar, al horizonte.

- Harry… -dijo Hermione haciendo que el chico la mire.- Estoy embarazada…

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	56. Chapter 56

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 56

Harry se quedó quieto, aún miraba el horizonte, estaba perdido, nervioso, sorprendido… no podía creerlo, como se lo habia dicho… fue tan rapido ¿Cómo?  
Hermione lo miraba en busca de algo, una sonrisa, o al menos una mueca. Pero nada surgió de la cara de Harry… después de unos segundos, el chico miró a su esposa, quien más tranquila le dijo despacito: Vamos a tener un bebe…  
El chico sonrió, contento y asombrado.  
- Yo… o seré…  
- El padre -dijo Hermione divertida por el miedo de Harry.  
- ¿Cu c cuando lo supiste? Que tendrías un bebe… tendriamos…  
- Bueno… de verdad siento mucho no habertelo dicho cuando me hice la prueba de embarazo, pero no tenía esperanzas… en realidad había visto una prueba en una cajta, la de la otra vez… entonces decidí probar… y ahí fue cuando la hice y me dio positivo, pero no sabía como decirtelo, porque luego llegaron las cartas y las contestamos y todo eso…  
- Esta bien esta bien mi amor… Te amo -dijo besandola.  
- Ire a ver al dotor de aquí y le preguntaré algunas cosas, luego de una semana,cuando volvamos a grimuld place y a nuestro hogar… ahí ire al doctor permanente…  
- Me parece genial… no lo puedo creer -suspiró- un bebe, o una bebe… ¿Cómo la llamaremos? -volvio a suspirar…  
- Harry, para elegir nombre todavía es muy temprano…  
- O puedo esperar a tenerlo en mis brazos -dijo sin escuchar a Hermione.

Hermione se acurrucó en el brazo de Harry, rendida a que lo escuchara, solo lo dejó soñar con el futuro.  
Cuando volvieron a la casa, pensaron en como remodelar grimuld place, teniendo en cuenta al hijo que tendrían, aunque aún no podían creerlo.  
Al día siguiente, Hermione despertó a Harry temprano…  
- Bebe… tenemos que ir al doctor…¿Quieres venir?  
- Claro… -dijo Harry despertándose, y yéndose a bañar.

Hermione preparó el desayuno, Harry comió y se fueron.  
Cuando llegaron a una clinica, Hermione habló con la secretaria dela clinica de magos…  
-Disculpe, tenía turno con el doctor Spencer Ritter, soy Hermione…- la chica paró de hablar… se dio cuenta, que sería la primera ves que usaría el nombre de casada.- Soy…Hermione Potter -terminó con una sonrisa.  
- Aguarde un momento- dijo la secretaria tomando el telefono.- tome asiento.  
Ambos se sentaron, hasta que la chica lo llamó y le indico que suba el asenseor hasta el piso 5 y ahí en el pasillo 2 puerta 6.

-Permiso -dijo Hermione al pasar, por la puerta abierta del consultorio del doctor.  
-Claro, pasen… -dijo el doctor Ritter. -¿Cómo estan?  
-Bien -dijo Harry.  
-Tomen asiento por favor -pidió el doctor, e hizo un movimieto con la varita para cerrar la puerta.

El matrimonio se sentó frente al escritorio…  
-Bueno.. entonces Hermione… ¿Cuándo te hiciste la prueba de embarazo? -preguntó leyendo unos papeles.  
- Bueno hace 2 días - dijo nerviosa.  
- Perfecto, ¿me puedes decir la marca de la prueba?  
- Era un nombre raro, pero era mágica, me la recomendó una amiga.  
- Perfecto… eres sangre…Muggle -dijo acercándose a la hoja.  
- Si -dijo con firmeza.- Perfecto… te revisaré unos segundos… ven

Hermione se dirigió con el doctor…  
- Buno… dejame ver tu panza -dijo el doctor.

Hermione se levantó un poco la remera, el doctor pus un raro objeto magico sobre la panza de la chica y luego lo sacó.  
- Bien… todo adentro esta en buenas condiciones, creo que crecerá bien, pero es muy temprano aún.

Se sentaron de nuevo al escritorio…  
- ¿hace cuanto tienes retraso? -le preguntó…  
- Bueno, en realidad nunca supe, porque todavía no era la fecha de…  
- Entiendo… -djo el doctor.- ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez?  
- Hace 14 o 17 días  
- Bien… -dijo anotando algo.- ¿Y la ultima vez que tuvieron relaciones?  
- Am..-Hermione nerviosa miró a Harry, que estaba tan colorado como un tomate.- No lo recuerdo… harán ¿4 días? –le preguntó a Harry.  
- Perfecto… entones tienes un perfecto retraso… todo está bien -dijo mirándolos a ambos sonriendo.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	57. Chapter 57

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 57

Despues de hablar unas horas mas con el doctor, ambos se fueron a su casa de la playa...

-Entonces… tendremos que acostumbrarnos en ir por red flu o por…¿auto? -dijo Hermione cuando se sentó en el sofá de la sala.

-Si, creo que si. -dijo Harry yendo a besarla- Tambien el doctor dijo que no había ningún problema en tener… relaciones -dijo con vos graciosa.

-Lose -dijo Hermione divertida.

Harry se sentó en el sillón.

-Pero es muy temprano-dijo riendo Hermione.

-¿Me estas invitando a una noche alocada? -dijo Harry con el mismo tono gracioso.

- Mmm…puede ser-dijo Hermione divertida.

-Mmm…picarona.-Harry seguía besando a Hermione, y se separó.

- ¿Sabes de que me acordaba anohce? -preguntó Harry.- Ya que no pude dormir…

-¿De que?

- Cuando tu me dijiste que estabas embarazada de Ron ¿lo recuerdas? Fuiste muy cruel, de verdad me la creí.

-Claro que lo recuerdo-dijo divertida- recuerdo como empalideciste de golpe, eso fue unos minutos antes de que nos besaranos -recordó Hermione.

- Lo se, fue maravilloso… No era ningún alcohol, fuiste tu y fui yo.

- Claro que no… no había ni una gota de alcohol en ese beso, hacía bastante que no tomabamos… desde la cena.

-Estaba nervioso… dije que había sido el wisky de fuego -rió Harry mientras acariciaba una mejilla de Hermione.

La chica le sonrió le acomodó el pelo y lo besó apasionada, dejando que el chico se recostara sobre el sofá, mientras ella lo besaba. Lentamente le fue desprendiendo la camisa, con cierta delicadeza

-¿No es muy temprano? -dijo Harry ironico.

-No, creo que no -dijo la chica entre besos.

Entonces el chico la siguió, desabrochándole el pantalón, así fueron desvistiéndose… hasta estar completamente desnudos, comenzaron en el sillón, algo incomodos pero des enfrenados.

- Bueno… creo que estas un tanto emocionado -dijo Hermione agitada.

- No sabes como me estaba aguantando -dijo sonriendo igual de agitado.

- Eres un tonto…

Ambos siguieron besándose y haciendo cosas.

Así siguieron casi todo el mediodía, haciendo lo que querían, como a las cuatro de la tarde…

-No tengo hambre de nada -dijo Hermione…

-¿A no? -dijo Harry en un muy atrevido doble sentido.-¿No quieres sushi? O…

-Bueno sushi si -dijo Hermione riendo por su anterior chiste.

Harry se asomó y agarró el teléfono, mientras Hermione le besaba el cuello, pidió una porción de sushi a domicilio.

Siguieron besándose locamente, pero de pronto sonó el timbre, y Harry se dió cuenta que no estaba como para atender la puerta. Hermione se reía a carcajadas, Harry buscó algo con que taparse… buscó el cubre sofá y se envolvió en el, que pareciera una toalla, entonces abrió la puerta le pagó al chico de el dellivery, quien lo miró raramente,y entró de nuevo a la casa.

Hermione seguía riendo, Harry se veía muy gracioso envuelto en un cubre sofá. Con un encantamiento convocador, trajo su bata y se la puso.

-Eres muy cursi -dijo Harry mirando como se ponía su bata.

- ¿Cursi? Y ¿Qué quieres que me ponga?-dijo divertida y confundida a la vez.

- No lo se -dijo con un un movimiento de la varita y atrajo la sabana de la cama.

Hermione empezó a reírse más y más.

Ese día fue muy diferente, ese día no siguieron la rutina en ninguna forma posible, comían cuando querían, hacían lo que se les antoje, rieron hasta llorar y se amaban a cada minuto que pasaba.

Ya era casi de noche, y ambos miraban una película (aún estaban desnudos) pero estaban tapados con la bata y la sabana de la cama. Hermione estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Harry, y se había dormido.

- Eres tan hermosa-dijo el chico mirándola dormir, su cara era pacíficamente bella. Harry la besó en la frente y siguió viendo la película.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


	58. Chapter 58

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 58

Así pasaron una semana más, la ultima semana de luna de mil… no tenían reglas, ni rutina. Comían si tenían hambre, dormían cuando querían, se desvelaban a la noche.

Hasta que llegó la hora de empacar.

- Bueno… fue la luna de miel más hermosa -dijo Hermione suspirando y asomándose por el balcón, el ultimo día.

- Si, gracias -dijo Harry abrazándola por detrás.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por ser mi esposa -dijo sonriendo, como si fuera obvio.

- Te amo Harry. -dijo besándolo.

Ese día trataron de adherirse a la rutina y en ser ordenados, ya que mañana se irían.

-Creo que en Londres hace frío-dijo Hermione mirando al mar.

- ¿Por? -preguntó ordenando la casa Harry con un movimiento de varita.

- Porque aquí se está yendo el calor también.-dijo mirándolo.

Ordenaron la casa y empacaron toda la tarde.

- Bueno, ya que tenemos todo listo… Podríamos ir a cenar ¿no? Ya que es el ultimo día -dijo Harry mirando a su esposa.

- ¡Suena bien! Vamos.

Los chicos se fueron a buscar un lindo lugar para comer, ya estaban arreglados, bañados y listos para salir alotro día.

Entraron a un hermoso lugar, donde comieron pastas.

- ¿La pasaste bien? -preguntó Harry.

- Mas que bien, esta ultima semana fue… wow -sijo suspirando.

Harry rió.

- Quien lo diría-dijo Hermione mirando a los ojos al chico.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que… que nos casaríamos, que… que tendríamos un hijo… Pensar que eramos unos niños y todos sospechaban de nosotros, pero… nosotros lo vimos como algo muy raro. Y ahora…

- Lo se …-dijo Harry dándole la mano.- que loco ¿no?

- Si…han pasado dos años desde que salimos de Hogwarts -dijo Hermione recordando.- Aún nadie se ha casado ¿o si?

- Am… no lo se.

- Incluso ya tenemos un hijo, o hija en camino.

- Am… sip… -dijo Harry nervioso.

- Es… ¿no estamos muy apresurados? -dijo la chica.

- ¿Qué, que? -dijo Harry dándose cuenta de lo que quizá la chica quería decirle.

- No lo se es un poco rápido ¿no lo crees? -dijo mirando su plato de comida.

- Bueno, no lo se… ¿estas dudando de algo? -dijo atreviéndose a preguntar Harry.

- No, no… es que, no lo se… es solo que no me veo como una madre o como una familia tan pronto, solo pensé que tardaría más en formar una familia.

- Y…¿tu quieres fomrar una familia?

- Si, Harry, por supuesto, pero no se creo que es todo muy rápido, siento que todavía nos quedó algo por vivir

- Y ¿Qué quieres que haga? -dijo Harry impaciente.

- Nada, solo te cuento lo que siento -dijo la chica.

Terminaron de comer en silencio, pagaron y se fueron a fuera.

Hermione caminaba con la mano en los bolsillos, al igual que Harry, uno al lado de el otro pero cada uno pensando en la misma cosa.

Cuando volvieron a la casa…

-Me…me ire a dormir-dijo Hermione.- adiós.

-Adios -dijo Harry guardando unas ultimas cosas en las maletas.- Mañana nos iremos temprano -le dijo. La chica asintió.

Así fue, la mañana siguiente, Harry preparó un rápido desayuno y lo llevó a la cama.

-Herms… Mi amor -dijo el chico entrando con la bandeja.

La chica lo miró somnolienta.

-Te traje algo -dijo el chico acercándose.

-Ay, Harry… gracias ¿nos iremos ahora?

-Si, en cuanto termines tu desayuno.

Así fue, la chica terminó su desayuno, dieron el ultimo toque a la casa, y se desaparecieron.

Llegaron a Grimuld Place… Estaba todo igual, y hacía mucho frío, ya que era la mañana y el calor se había ido.

Harry miró a Hermione, quien se acurrucaba en ella misma para darse calor. Harry la rodeó con el brazo, y caminaron a la casa.

-¡¿Kreache…?! -Harry entró llamando al elfo, pero una montaña de regalos rodeaba el living.

- ¡¿Y todo esto?! -dijo Hermione…

- Creo que son los regalos de boda-dijo Harry mirando asombrado la cantidad de regalos.- Y kreacher…¿Dónde estará? ¡Kreacher!

- O dios, aquí hay más regalos, es impresionante. Harry dejalo, debe estar durmiendo .

Dejaron sus maletas en la habitación, se pusieron comodos y el sol había salido, abrieron todas lasventanas, dejando que etre luz a la casa.

-Bueno, primero abramos los regalos, pero… por favor esta casa me deprime, lo siento, pero quiero cambiar de color y remodelarla.

-Seriamente a mi también me deprime -dijo Harry con una mueca.

-Bueno, Luna nos manda…-con un movimiento de varita abrió el reglo, y leyó su nota: "Felicidades, ahora que tienen una casa ara ustedes les regalo estos Grindwolos, criaturas extraordinaarias que ayudan que la felicidad los rodee."

-Oh, que… bien -dijo Harry mirando las criaturas pequeñas en una jaula dorada muy pequeña.

- "Felicidades, siempre serán nuestros amigos. Sean felices. Ron y Lavender." -dijo Harry abriendo el regalo…- Una mesa, o que linda mesa.

Ron y Lavender les habían regalado una hermosa mesa con ocho lugares y sus sillas que hacían juego.

-Es un muy buen regalo debo decir -dijo Hermione.- mi mamá y mi papa dicen: "Siempre supe que terminarían juntos, son el uno para el otro, sean felices." Nos envía una… Una nevera

Una hermosa nevera, color gris claro, muy grande.

-Es brillante -dijo Harry.

Así abrieron todos los regalos: Un microondas,hasta un televisor, una cafetera, un juego de té de porcelana, la familia weasley les envió un juego de cortinas y ventanas, algunos enviaron una tostadora, también cuadros, tarjetas de felicitaciones-de los Dursley, plantas, y más plantas…

- Bueno, estoy entusiasmada de arreglar esta casa.

Toda la tarde estuvieron arreglando la casa de Grimuld Place… Pintaron las paredes con colores claros y vivos, arreglaron el jardín, hicieron crecer nuevo césped, pusieron una pileta, la puerta que daba al jardín la sacaron, y pusieron un ventanal, puerta corrediza. Restauraron el sofá, sacaron la mesa tan grande de la sala, y pusieron la que les regaló Ron, pusieron el televisor frente al restaurado sofá, corrieron con muchísimo esfuerzo y magia la chimenea de ahí, e hicieron un espacio en la pared de el costado, poniendo en frente de la chimenea una linda y suave alfombra que Hagrid les había regalado. Taparon el hueco de la pared que había dejado la chimenea, en la cocina sacaron la vieja nevera y pusieron la nueva, ampliaron un poco ese lugar y pusieron una pequeña marra como mesada de la cocina. Pusieron los cuadros y las plantas distribuidos por la sala y las habitaciones, y pusieron las nuevas ventanas de los weasley. Era una casa totalmente nueva y renovada, estaba perfectamente decorada a su gusto, la pileta se estaba llenando con una manguera, ya que etaban muy cansados de hacer magia.

-Esto si es una casa perfecta -dijo Hermione mirando todo con asombro..Ahora me hace feliz.

- Si… Am… de hecho creo que con los gridwolos -dijo Harry bromista.

Hermione rió. Lo besó.

-¿No te encanta? .dijo Hermione quedándose viendo todo.

-Es perfecta -dijo Harry mirando a Hermione. Ella lo miró.- La casa… si -dijo fingiendo mirar la casa.

Hermione rió.

-Tu eres perfecta -le dijo.

La noche no tardaría en llegar. Y a Harry se le ocurrió una idea.

-Mira, ¿que tal si para cenar invitamos a algunos amigos?-le dijo Harry a Hermione que se aseguraba de que todo haya quedado bien.

- Claro, así ven nuestra remodelada casa, y de paso…

-Le contamos lo de la o el bebe -sonrió Harry tocando l vientre de la chica.

-¿A quien invitamos? -le preguntó.

- Bueno, a tus padres, a Ron a Lavender, a Luna, a…

-¿Los Weasley? -preguntó Hermione.

- Claro, ¿por que no? A George, a Molly, Arthur…

-¿Bill y Fleur? -preguntó Hermione

-Am… no lo se

- Solo a ellos dos, Fleur está embarazada…

-Oh, cierto… lo había olvidado, podríamos también invitarlos pero a nadie más de los Weasley.

-Me gustaría invitar a Hagrid… pero esta en Holanda.

Escribieron las invitaciones, y las enviaron.

Un golpe se escuchó en la cocina. Ambos corrieron hacia halla.

- ¡KREAHCER! -dijo Harry.

- Perdone a Kreacher amo, por favor, Kreacher lo siente mucho, él no sabía cuando volvería usted y su esposa.

- ¡Kreacher calmate! -dijo Harry.

- Kreacher se castigó por eso caminando de Hogwarts hasta aquí.

- ¡¿Qué?! -gritó Hermione.

- Accio media -dijo Harry .- Toma Kreacher… eres libre -dijo Harry entregándosela.

- Oh…Oh Gracias am…Harry, gracias Harry¡ me largo de aquí!

El elfo se fue sonriente, lo que nunca habían visto.

Hermione miró a Harry y lo besó.

-Eres tan perfecto Harry -dijo la chica.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Bill, Fleur, Molly, Arthur, George, Ron y Lavander llegaron juntos.

-Ay, dios mío…. Pero que hermosa casa, me encanta como la remodelaron chicos -decía la señora Molly.- los extrañe tanto -los abrazó a ambos.

Todos se abrazaron, y comentaron de lo linda que había quedado la casa. Pronto llegaron los padres de Hermione Y Luna. Que también comentaron de lo linda que era su casa. Y los abrazaron fuerte.

Cuando todos se sentaron a la mesa, aunque hubo que hacer un hechizo para que esta se agrande.

- Un brindis por este matrimonio hermoso -dijo Luna levantando su copa. Todos la imitaron.

Cuando sirvieron la comida y todo, Hermione se paró de la silla.

-Bueno, gracias por venir, nosotros también los extrañamos mucho, y quería decir que… estoy embarazada -dijo Hermione mirando a todos.

Todos se sorprendieron y sonrieron, y se miraron entre ellos.

-Felicitaciones -decían cada uno de ellos, algunos se levantaron y los saludaron.

Todos comieron y estaban felices de que hayan vuelto, hacía mucho que no hacían una de esas reuniones.

Despues todos se fueron al jardín a admirar la pileta.

- Hermione, quiero hablar contigo -dijo Jane, que se había quedado en la sala.

- ¿Qué pasa madre? -preguntó.

- Hija, no te noto tan contenta -dijo Jane.

- Estoy bien -mintió la chica.

- Hija, a mi no me engañas -dijo esta.

Se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿Qué te tiene mal? -preguntó la señora Granger.

- Bueno, Harry y yo…Harry y yo, creo que … no se yo lo amo más que a nada. Y es que yo siento, como… como si no estuviera embarazada, no se si es bueno, o mal. Pero aún me siento joven, y casarme no me importa, me refiero a que soy muy feliz y es como si no estuviéramos casados, ya que no cambió nada, pero no me siento preparada para esto, aunque es raro… ya que yo quise estar embarazada de Harry, porque lo amo y quiero formar una familia con el , pero no se por que no me siento del modo en que me debería sentir. Creo que me he salteado una etapa y que… no lo se -dijo Hermione al borde de las lagrimas, estaba confundida.

-¿No quieres el bebe? -preguntó la madre.

-¡Claro que lo quiero! Más que a mi propia vida… aunque siento que no se es raro… es muy extraño, esto nunca lo había sentido -dijo Hermione dejando caer una lagrima.

-De acuerdo… seguro es porque te sientes rara con alguien dentro tuyo .le dijo Jane.- tranquila hija estaras bien, y no esas quemando ninguna etapa. Mucha gente a estado embarazada antes de casarse o no se, no es nada raro …

-Quiza, no te preocupes ma… estarpe bien -le dijo la chica.

Esa noche todos se fueron contentos por la pareja, pero la pareja no era feliz… Hermione se sentiría, por eso Harry la sentía rara.

-Hermione se que esto es nuevo para ti… también se que estas confundía. Pero quiero que sepas que sientas lo que sientas, me lo tienes que decir. Estoy al lado tuyo para lo que necesites. Tambien quiero que sepas que te amo tanto a ti como al bebe que llevas allí dentro.

Hermione sollozó y se tiró a los brazos de Harry.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas

HABRA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA.

YA ESTA HECHA SOLO FALTA SUBIRLA.


End file.
